And all the Devils are Here
by Lady Fireflower
Summary: Sequel to Moonlight Sonata. A home in flames. A night of darkness. Blood. The night of Dumbledore's death cost the Order of the Pheonix dearly. Yet now they must carry on...but is this a war that can be won? Or is the Dark Lord already the winner?
1. Death

**_Moonlight Sonata (part one of this story) - .net/s/7182228/1/Moonlight_Sonata (add the www . fanfiction to the beginning!)_**

* * *

><p><em>The stars faded and everything was black. Then, suddenly, it wasn't dark anymore. It was light; blindingly light. She squinted as she peered through the whiteness – it would be better if it was dark, she thought fleetingly, at least you can do something about the dark.<em>

_"It's not so bad once you get used to it."_

_Ana whirled around at the sound of the voice…wait – whirled around? She shouldn't be able to whirl around. She was in Sirius' arms in the middle of the grounds of Hogwarts bleeding to death…oh._

_"Am I dead then?" she asked the owner of the voice._

_It was a woman. A very beautiful woman by all accounts; red hair which flowed down her back and porcelain skin and eyes which were so green…Ana stopped thinking._

_"You're Lily Potter?" she hadn't meant it to sound like a question and yet it did all the same._

_"The very same," Lily answered with a soft smile. "You're Lantana Snape."_

_Ana laughed; it felt good to laugh. Who knew death felt so good? She'd have done it a long time ago if she'd known. It was…light. She'd never felt so light in her entire life._

_"No one's called me that in a long time" Ana answered._

_"No; I know. Poor Severus…he doesn't even know…"_

_"He's better off not knowing," Ana reasoned, "In case you hadn't noticed he's not exactly the paternal type…"_

_Now it was Lily who laughed._

_"So," Ana said when they were both done with laughter, "What now? I mean I'm obviously dead…"_

_"Are you?" Lily asked, tilting her head and giving Ana a gentle smile – she really was very beautiful._

_"Well…" Ana frowned before shrugging and finishing, "…you're dead and I can see you so either I'm high on something very, very illegal or I'm also dead. Unless there's another option..?"_

_"Where do you think we are?" Lily asked, seemingly ignoring the question entirely. Ana decided to play along. She looked around, for the first time she realised; which wasn't like her at all, and smiled when she saw…_

_"We're in a garden – my garden. Well father's garden from the house we lived in when I was small. I loved this place; probably the thing I missed most when I got shipped off to number twelve."_

_"Ah…very nice," Lily murmured, "Yes Sev always did like flowers when we were young. Before…"_

_"…before he became a Death Eater and decided to get people killed?" Ana finished._

_"Indeed," Lily answered, "Slightly judgemental but not entirely inaccurate."_

_"No I suppose not." Ana agreed._

_"So…we're in a garden. Well that's rather hard on the analogies. You couldn't have chosen King's Cross?" Lily sounded ever so slightly put out._

_"Believe me if I'd known I could choose I'd have picked something easier for you." Ana responded with a raised brow and a quirked smile._

_"Well never mind we're here now. So I should say you could make a choice. You might plant a seed and wait for the seed to grow or you could just…" Lily paused; obviously at a loss._

_"Not the strongest of explanations." Ana observed._

_"Hush…" Lily gently scolded with a faint smile, "I can see why Sirius likes you. You've got his cheek."_

_"Merlin forbid" Ana put on a mock offended tone, "You take that back."_

_Lily laughed._

_"Alright I'll put it simply. You can carry on to whatever lies beyond or you can go back."_

_Ana stopped, non-plussed._

_"You're saying I can choose not to die?" she asked._

_"That's what I'm saying." Lily confirmed._

_"I hope you don't give everyone that choice – I don't think many people will find it much of a choice at that…"_

_"Oh I don't know. For starters no, we don't offer it to everyone, just certain people. You for instance, you're not done yet. Not if you don't want to be. But you should consider this very carefully before you answer. Think about it, Ana, you could be free. Free from pain, from loss, from war. It's what you've always wanted isn't it?"_

_No more war. No more fighting. It sounded perfect; all she'd ever wanted…to be at peace and not have to struggle every day. But then what about the others? What about those who would have to carry on fighting? What about Sirius? She had gotten him back, off the Firewhiskey, what would happen with her gone? She sighed. She was a bloody martyr; deserved a bloody sainthood. After all she'd done not even allowed to die in peace…_

_"I have to go back," Ana said in a firm voice._

_Lily smiled._

_"I was hoping you'd say that."_

_She walked over and placed a hand on Ana's arm. It felt light, lighter than feathers, and strangely Ana didn't find it at all odd for someone to have a truly feather light touch._

_"Look after Harry, will you?" the older woman asked gently; a note of sorrow in her voice._

_"Don't I always?" Ana asked, placing her hand on Lily's._

_"I can't fault you so far," Lily responded. "Now go on; time to go home. You've left your heart behind and that strikes me as careless…"_

_Ana looked away, even as the brightness seemed to fade; when she looked back Lily was gone. The garden too was fading away; falling into mist as everything went dark. She found her eyes suddenly very heavy, as though she hadn't slept in weeks, and couldn't fight the urge to close them. The darkness enveloped her once again and then…_

…Ana opened her eyes.


	2. Life

For a moment she just lay there, breathing in and out, marvelling at the fact that she was alive. Had what she'd seen really happened? It had felt real enough…alright not completely real but there was something so truthful about the experience…she frowned. How long had she been asleep? Yes that was what she would call it; asleep. Better that than going around telling people she had been dead and now she wasn't. Ana shifted slightly and immediately regretted the movement. She hissed as a pulling at her stomach caused a short, sharp pain. That didn't feel right.

Where was she? Ana looked to her right to see a window just above where she lay; which was on a bed, she noted, and through it was pouring the soft golden glow which only summer sunshine could have. Her bed was flush against the wall on that side so there was nothing left to see there. So Ana then, slowly so as not to cause herself any more pain, turned her head on the pillow to her left. And saw him.

He was sat close at her bedside, in a rocking chair which wasn't rocking, his eyes closed and breathing steady. She let out a slow breath as she took in his features; his black hair was a mess and looked as if it hadn't been washed for days, his closed eyes were set above dark circles and his skin had an unhealthy pallor; unhealthier even than the usual pale tone. His clothes also looked worse for wear; his shirt was wrinkled and trousers creased. His head was resting at what looked like an awkward angle but she didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead she just lay there; her eyes trained on his face, and watched him sleep. Because, in truth, she had never thought she would see Sirius Black again and to do so now, to have the luxury to see him at her side without interruption, was something she was in no hurry to give up.

There were a few new lines – especially around his eyes, and even in sleep the furrow between his brows was pronounced. Ana wondered momentarily where everyone else was…and then remembered. Dumbledore was dead; the Order was no doubt in shambles, the side of the light struggling to overcome its loss. Ana wondered for a moment whether Albus had been given a choice, as she had. What would he have chosen - to return, as she had done, and face the world with all its joys and sorrows? Or would he have favoured the unknown beyond? She shifted again, careful not to lean on her side as she did so, so that she could keep her vigil over Sirius without having to twist her neck uncomfortably in the process.

It took a long time for him to wake up. From the look of him he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a stupidly long time; maybe since she had been hurt, and so she wouldn't have been surprised if she waited hours for him to stir. When he did it came gradually; the ceasing of the movement of his eyes beneath his eyelids, the twitching of his lip as he shifted slightly in his seat, a slight guttural sound from deep in his throat as his eyelids fluttered once, twice, three times before finally, slowly, opening.

"Hey," she whispered, her own voice cracking from underuse.

His eyes focused on her, really focused, and she smiled as a grin suddenly appeared across his stern features; instantly transforming him. Suddenly he didn't seem tired at all, didn't seem despondent or worried…he just seemed happy. And that was because of her; she had made him feel like that, she had made him look like that. That knowledge alone made her sure her decision to return to the living world was the right one. He was most handsome when he smiled.

"Hey!" he murmured, his tone still laced with sleep, slipping from the seat and coming to kneel by the edge of her bed. It brought them to eye level of one another; and she could smell from his warm breath that he hadn't been too concerned with personal hygiene during her illness.

"You need to wash. How long have I been…?" she asked – leaving the question unfinished. It was alright to lie to herself about it but somehow it felt completely wrong to do so to him.

"Five days today," he answered gently, his eyes still focused on hers – as though if he looked away for a moment she'd be gone, "And I can't believe those were your first words to me!" she smiled and said nothing so he continued, "It's been five days since Dumbledore died. I thought you were dead, you know, you scared me stupid. One minute you were talking and then you were staring up at the stars and I thought…but the Healer came just in time. He said you were on your last legs when he began treating you. Another few moments…"

He stopped his commentary and fell silent. She had been listening to him without comment, not only because she wanted to know what happened before speaking but also because she needed to think of what she was going to tell him. Funny; whilst she had been waiting for him to wake up her mind had been pretty much empty. Now it was full of thoughts, fighting for supremacy, each attempting to trump the other.

"Well seems you're stuck with me after all." she decided sass was the safest way to play it. From the smile he gave her in response she knew it was a winner.

"Good," he answered plainly. She found herself smiling at that; a warmth growing in the pit of her stomach and branching out at the honesty, the lack of wordplay or skirting around the issue or…it just felt nice for him to say, just this once, that he wanted her to stay.

"How do I look then, doc?" she asked, shifting again to relieve some of the discomfort that lying in a bed for five days would naturally bring. Her legs felt heavy and her back stiff.

"What?" he asked with a frown; clearly not getting the Muggle themed reference.

"Wow – if I didn't already know you were from one of the oldest pure blood families in England…I'm asking whether I still have intestines, silly. Am I going to be alright?"

"Oh! Yeah, yes – the Healer that came was some high flier from the fourth floor of St. Mungo's – Remus mentioned Hogwarts and they sent the best. Anyway he got you…stabilised was the word he used though I'd say not dead was the best he could manage, and then you just sort of…slept. You were in St. Mungo's for about twenty four hours but Remus suggested we move you; with Dumbledore dead things aren't going well for us, and you were brought here…"

"…and here is?" Ana interrupted; her voice cracking slightly as she spoke.

"Oh! This is the Burrow. Well the new Burrow - after the old one got flame grilled Arthur and Molly pulled in some favours and some friends pulled together too and…well here we are. It's a bit smaller than the old one but with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage and the twins in their shop in Diagon Alley and Charlie in…"

"Sirius…" Ana interrupted with a wry smile.

"Oh, right, sorry…anyway where was I? Oh yeah; so you got moved here, to the Burrow that is, and then you slept some more but your wound wasn't healing – nothing anyone could find did anything to help. Something about dear cousin Bella's spell must be resistant to healing magic. Well then Arthur had this brainwave – you see he got attacked by a snake a while back and when in St Mungo's he came across this healer who was big on Muggle treatments…"

"Augustus…" Ana whispered.

"Yeah…wait, how did you know that? Could you hear things, you know, when you were…?" he trailed off and for the first time looked away from her, his eyes finding the floor all of a sudden very interesting. She barely suppressed a grin – obviously he had said something to her whilst she was asleep that he didn't think she was ever going to hear.

"No," she decided to magnanimously put him out of his misery, "I remember him from my other time. We crossed paths at one point, he taught me some Muggle medicine and I gave him some information about Snatcher movements."

"Ah," Sirius answered, finally meeting her eyes again with what she thought was definitely an overly casual smile, "Well yeah, it was him, Augustus Pye his name is. Works on the first floor; creature induced injuries. He had this idea – and believe me I wasn't too sure about it at first but Harry and Hermione said it was safe and Remus thought it had a chance of working…"

The tightness at her stomach whenever she moved suddenly made sense. What else could cause such a feeling other than…?

"Stitches," Ana finished her thought out loud, "The man's a genius – he gave me stitches!"

"Alright clever clogs," Sirius said, "You're an invalid so I'll let you steal my thunder but at least try to not be so gleeful about it!"

She laughed only to instantly let out a yelp as the movement accompanying the laughter pulled at her stitches, giving her another sharp jolt of pain.

"Crap – are you alright?" Sirius asked hurriedly, already beginning to pull back the bed covers and look at where her wounded side was anxiously, "Pye said if the stitches split…"

"Sirius…Sirius!" Ana caught hold of his wrist with one of her hands and held it tightly in her grip. Instantly he stopped. She was wearing nothing other than a thin nightshirt. Despite her liking for wearing clothing which covered her body as much as possible – at all times, the fabric was thin. She could clearly see the inky markings which adorned her body through the shift.

Sirius' eyes lingered, just for one, long moment, before rising up once again to meet hers.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking once again down at the floor.

"It's alright – I know you're a hopeless lecher anyway so…"

"OY!" he exclaimed, trying to look stern despite the smile tugging at his lips, "I'll have you know I'm a gentleman of honour…"

"Oh Merlin; if you want to finish me off you carry on saying things like that – I'll have survived your bonkers cousin only to laugh myself to death right here in this sick bed."

She smiled only to see his expression had sobered. He was looking at her intently now, the intensity of his gaze slightly unnerving.

"Don't say that," he murmured, pulling the covers back over her form and gently smoothing them around her, "Just…don't. You almost died Ana, right there, right in my arms…" he looked up and met her gaze, which was still trained on him, "I was bloody terrified. The thought of you…of losing you…"

"Hush," she murmured, reaching over and pressing a hand to his cheek. He leaned into her touch, so like a dog, clinging to the show of affection, "It didn't happen. I'm fine; I'll be fine. I promise."

For a moment he said nothing, merely looked at her with that burning gaze; his eyes dark and stormy grey as they pinned her. Even if she had been able to move she knew, in that moment, she wouldn't have had the power. Perhaps it was dying and then coming back to life or maybe she'd known it all along but had been too stubborn to admit it…but she could have sworn he leant forwards, just a touch, as though he was going to…but then his eyes averted, downwards yet again, and the moment was gone.

"I should go…" he whispered suddenly, his voice husky, "Pye said you should have water and something light to eat when you woke up – build up your strength, and the Weasley's and Harry and everyone will want to know you're alright…"

He shifted away and she allowed her hand to go back to her side. She watched him move towards the door, open it and, with a final look back and a soft smile on both their parts, close it behind him – cutting off her view of him.

_You've left your heart behind…_

She drew in and then let out a long breath.

* * *

><p>The days passed slowly. She was confined to bed and under no circumstances allowed to get up unless someone was present at the time. Trips to the toilet were embarrassing at first; Remus had been sympathetic but as mortified as she was and Sirius kept making jokes which only served to make the atmosphere more awkward. Thank Merlin for Mrs Weasley who; like a motherly matron, took such things in her stride and made Ana feel comfortable…or as comfortable as one could feel when they had someone waiting just on the other side of the door whilst they…<p>

Her evenings were spent with various visitors. Harry and Hermione wrote letters expressing their joy at her recovery and the wish to see her soon. Ginny called by at least once a day and usually had Ron in tow whilst Ana had seen the twins sporadically when they had been around. Bill and Fleur's wedding was fast approaching and although Ana saw little of them she was told that the house was abuzz with preparations. Remus came for long periods, usually in the afternoons, often when Sirius was spending time away from the tiny bedroom; mostly writing long letters to Harry which he sent daily. She didn't begrudge him the time away from her. Nevertheless her favourite times were invariably the early mornings and the late evenings; both of which were spent exclusively with Sirius whilst the rest of the house slept. They talked, mostly, of all kinds of things – childhoods and likes and dislikes and loves and losses. She was careful to vet all information she gave before giving it; now more than ever her parentage needed to be kept secret. It wouldn't help her father if the Dark Lord were to learn his inter-dimensional daughter was a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

So the days passed. Augustus Pye came by the Burrow for the last time three weeks before the wedding; less than two weeks since she had awoken, in order to finally remove her stitches. Sirius sat close by, chatting to her about what the Weasley children had been up to, in order to keep her mind off the none too pleasant process. She didn't tell him it was superfluous, that she was used to far more painful forms of torture than having thread pulled from her skin. It would only bring up bad memories for both of them.

They spoke often about what was to be done concerning Harry. Ana felt privileged that Sirius felt he could talk to her about his Godson; the most important thing in the man's life. Harry's coming of age was fast approaching and then not only would the Trace fall from him but, so the theory went, the protective blood magic his mother's death gave him would come to an end. Privet Drive would no longer be safe for Harry Potter – and at the first available moment the Dark Lord's minions would swarm in to try and take him. The Dark Lord was ready, of that the Order was sure, so they were faced with the task of working out how to remove him from Little Whingeing to Ottery St. Catchpole without Death Eaters capturing him along the way. It was something no one seemed to have an answer to. Apparition was out of the question; the Ministry was falling more and more into the hands of the Dark Lord and if that was out then so too were Portkeys and Floo. The idea of brooms was brought up and dismissed time and again but, in truth, Ana could see no other option. However she understood the other's reluctance; if a Death Eater saw Harry Potter on a broom they would instantly curse the boy out of the sky en masse.

So the debates raged on, with Sirius informing her of the little to no progress made after meetings were held in the comfortable Burrow kitchen. Often she heard raised voices and slamming doors during or after such meetings and more than once Sirius came to her in a foul mood; leaving her to have to calm him after someone had said something concerning Harry's welfare not to his liking. It was one such night that Sirius stomped upstairs; his footfalls announcing his arrival before he entered the room, a look of thunder on his face.

"Bloody Alastor bloody Moody! You will not believe what the old bastard's suggesting now!"

Ana was sat upright in bed; her battered copy of 'Secrets of the Darkest Art' face down on the bed. It was one of the many texts she had copied and miniaturised before she left her own time for nineteen ninety six – though reading it for long periods of time tended to give her a headache. It truly was the darkest and foulest of texts and yet the secrets within it could be vital.

"Dragons?" she asked.

"I'd forgive him if it were – he's suggesting we try and emulate a Rudimentary Body Potion – you know, like the one Voldemort used to come back – and then…."

"No," Ana interrupted sternly. Sirius stopped and looked at her questioningly. "No," she repeated, "Absolutely not. That is…we are not going to that place, Sirius – not us. It's for Him to use the Dark Arts to his advantage. We are against that; we are against him. If we start copying him then what's the point? What the point in any of it?"

Sirius was nodding.

"That's what I said. Anyway the others shouted him down…"

"I heard," Ana interjected wryly; her dark mood instantly lifted, "Sounded like a bloody panto…"

"Well anyway we might have come to a solution."

Ana raised her brows expectantly.

"Polyjuice Potion. If you'll believe it 'Dung Fletcher thought of it; seemed half drunk at the time but it's ingenious really – get as many two person teams as we can and one of each team drink Polyjuice Potion and become Harry for a couple of hours. All set off from Privet Drive together and then even if the Death Eaters do find us out they'll have…what - six or seven different Harry Potters to choose from?"

Ana listened carefully; her mind running through all the possibilities.

"It's risky…" she murmured, "But still probably our best chance at getting Harry out safe. The others are prepared to go along with it?"

"The Order will risk their lives for Harry." Sirius answered stalwartly.

"Good," Ana nodded, "When are you thinking?"

"July 27th – five days from now. We thought best to have it done before the Trace…"

"Yes – definitely. Leave it until the night before and they'll be waiting. Even now we're cutting it fine. You said Mundungus Fletcher suggested this?"

"Yeah…weird really. He seemed off – not that Dung isn't usually off but I mean really off – like he'd had his face in a trough of Firewhiskey for a week. Doubt he could remember his own name if I asked but he came up with this plan like it was child's play. I would have been suspicious but he was so bloody proud of himself over it I know it was his idea."

Ana said nothing. Privately she thought it sounded very much like a Confundus Charm. But who would give them the exact thing they needed to get Harry to safety…? The answer was staring her in the face. And so she said nothing to Sirius – because she knew that Snape would not betray their plan. Her father had once again given them a way out. However…

"We need to work this as though we know the Death Eaters will be on us in an instant. Take it as a given. Snape will have inside information; as will any leaks at the Ministry."

"Ana…you're not doing this."

She stopped. Her brows furrowed as she met his level gaze.

"What?"

"You're still not well; you can't fly a broom - you can barely walk!"

Ana fought down the urge to argue because she knew, in her heart she knew, he was right. Her going, taking part in the mission despite her injury, would not only put her at risk. It might endanger the person she was paired with as well. She closed her eyes in defeat.

"Look it's going to be fine – anyway we need someone like you at the Burrow for when we come back. Just in case something happens…"

His reassurances were cut short but a sudden yell from downstairs. They both froze as they heard a female voice screech hysterically,

"I DON'T CARE, REMUS, DON'T YOU SEE? I DON'T CARE!"

There was a pause before they felt as much heard a door slam shut on the floor beneath them. Wordlessly Sirius rose from his seat and leaned over her bed to look out the window.

"Remus is pacing like a wild thing out there…must have been Tonks yelling – again."

The two had been at odds for days. Tonks had left the Ministry; she was too well known as Sirius Black's cousin now for anyone to think she was not somehow connected to the Order and they had all decided it was too dangerous for her to remain. Only Kingsley had stuck it out – his own connections, to the outside eye, as far away from the Order as was humanly possible. With Tonks and Remus dwelling in the same house their obvious mutual feelings had risen to the surface…and things had not gone according to plan. Remus was adamant that Tonks deserved a better man and Tonks insisted there wasn't one.

"He's being a fool – he knows that doesn't he?" Ana asked as Sirius flopped onto the bed beside her.

"I think in his heart he does but…well he's stubborn when he wants to be." Sirius answered, picking up a strand of her hair and beginning to play with it. She batted his hand away and instead laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't understand why…" she murmured, "When we're all set to die any minute why doesn't he just seize the moment?"

She felt him stiffen slightly and immediately cursed herself for saying anything. It was too close to home, the things she was saying. Tentatively she raised her head and looked him in the eye. He was very close, she could feel his breath on her face, and his eyes met hers heatedly.

"Ana…" he breathed.

"I know," she whispered; hoping he understood, "I know and…Sirius I know what you're going to say next. You're going to say…" she sighed quietly before finishing, "You're going to say when Harry is safe. When you can stop giving everything you are to him, when you can stop worrying about him every minute of every day…maybe then there might be something left for me. And I understand Sirius, I do, and I want you to know I wouldn't have it any other way."

For a moment he did and said nothing. Then, slowly, he leaned forward and placed a hot kiss on her temple. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

"I don't deserve you," he said firmly.

"Maybe not – but you've got me all the same. Now…" she shifted on the bed, gently pulling herself over his form, his hands unbidden on her waist to guide her, and crawling gingerly off the bed, "I'm going to go and make sure Remus doesn't make the biggest mistake of his life."

"Are you sure you're…?"

"I'm strong enough – I have to brave the daylight sometime. Wait for me?"

She straightened slowly and looked over her shoulder to see him making himself comfortable in her bed. It was a good a sign as any.

"Don't shed on my sheets; dog hair gets in the damndest of places." she threw back as she made her way to the door.

He growled as soon as her back was turned.


	3. The Plan

She descended the stairs slowly, wincing occasionally at the stiffness of her movement. She had lain idle too long. Once she came to the foot of the stairs she headed to the right; through a half open door through which she could hear desperate sobbing and the comforting tone of Molly Weasley. Ana pushed the door open and walked through, a slight limp on her right side due to the injury. When she stepped inside Ginny, who was seated opposite a sobbing Tonks and holding the other witches' hand in sympathy, exclaimed,

"Ana; you're up!"

Ana smiled grimly.

"Looks like it," she responded, pausing only for a moment to take in the scene before moving onwards towards the back door leading out into the open fields; which had regrown since Bellatrix and the Death Eaters had paid a visit. Tonks was crying desperately, her once vibrant hair stripped to a pale grey shade, her skin pallid and eyes swollen red from crying. Molly had an arm around the crying witch, her soft reassurances doing nothing to help. Ginny was across the table from Molly and Tonks and Ron was sitting back, looking awkward and embarrassed, at the very end of the table. He gave Ana a strained smile when she met his eyes, which he returned.

"Ana?" asked Mrs Weasley, momentarily distracted from Tonks, "Where are you going dear?"

"To kick some sense into Remus Lupin's thick skull," Ana answered shortly.

She was out the door before anyone could protest.

The sun was warm on her skin. The air was sultry, yet there was enough of a breeze to make things pleasant. She sighed for a moment, allowing her eyes to flutter closed for a half second, enjoying the feel of freedom she hadn't had since she was injured. She was grateful her clothing was loose; a baggy shirt which belonged to one of the Weasley boys way back when and some cropped grey jogging bottoms which were Ginny's contribution to the clothe Ana fund. Her feet were bare; she hadn't stopped to think about shoes. Focusing her mind on the task at hand she trained her eyes on the pacing figure at the edge of the field. Remus was raking a hand through his hair, or across his face, every few steps; his agitation obvious. Ana made her approach.

"Stop moving; you're making me nauseous." she scolded him as he looked up sharply.

"Ana! What are you doing out here? I thought you…" he began, stopping his pacing for a moment so he could speak with her.

"Resting? I was but something pulled me from my convalescence…"

"Oh; were we too loud? Sorry, Ana, I'll…"

"Stop being a prat?" she interrupted harshly, "Stop pushing away what could be the best thing which has ever happened to you?"

"Ana…" he began, his shoulders squaring as his voice took on an uncharacteristically dangerous tone.

"Don't!" she exclaimed, wincing and holding her side as her exclamation came with a sudden movement which jerked at the tenderness which still lay there, "Don't Ana me – please, Remus, look at yourself. Look at what you're doing! Tonks is a good woman and she loves you…"

Remus threw up his hands before turning and beginning to walk away along the field's edge. She let him get a few paces away before calling after him;

"War is death, Remus!"

He paused, as she had known he would, and turned back to look at her.

"What?" he asked, frowning and already well lined brow in confusion.

"War is death – death and destruction and loss…that's what's coming. Surely you remember that much from the first war. Well that's all we have to look forward to for quite some time. I know what it is to lose everything, Remus, I know what it is to…" she let out a breath, hesitating even as she made up her mind as to what had to be done, "…I know what it is to lose yourself – to die."

He came forwards, not close enough to be within touching distance but close enough so that she didn't have to shout anymore. However to both of them it still felt like a stand-off.

"What are you talking about?" he asked tersely.

"I'm saying that night, the night we lost Dumbledore…I was dead, Remus; not nearly dead – dead. I saw…I saw Lily Potter. She was there, right in front of me, talking to me, she touched me…don't look at me like that!"

His expression held pity; his shoulders now slumped as he converted his anger to something else.

"You had lost a lot of blood – it might have been a hallucination…"

"It wasn't. If you never trust another thing I tell you then trust this; it was no hallucination or vision or dream…it was real. I was dead. And do you know what else? I was given a choice as to whether I wanted to stay dead or not."

There was quiet then, just the sound of the field of wheat swaying in the breeze breaking through what would otherwise have been silence.

"I had to choose – to live or to die. Sounds simple, I know, but think about it. Think about the world we're living in; the sorrow and the pain. I've watched people I care about get hurt and lose themselves. I've seen them die. I went through that for twenty three years before I was given another chance; a fresh start. I never want to have to go through it again. Death would have meant I didn't have to. But I didn't choose death. I chose life. Because in the end it all came down to two things, two very simply possibilities…I could do what was right or what was easy. And I chose what was right. It was a close thing; don't think I'm a saint, I'm not. Death? Not so bad as people would have you think; not the place I was in anyway. I would have chosen an eternity there in a heartbeat if it wasn't for one little thing pulling me back. Love, Remus, love brought me back here. Love gave me the strength to say I would suffer and face suffering…because if I don't then who will?"

She looked up at him, away from the open space she had been examining with a steely glare. His eyes were soft; a paler shade of blue than ever before.

"Don't you see?" she whispered, "People will die; it's already begun. We won't all live through this war. So if you can find a single shred of happiness, or give it for that matter, then don't you dare hold back. Don't you dare take that from yourself, or from her – because does she love you. She does. And you love her. In the end, when all's said and done, it really is that simple."

"How do you know I love her?" he asked quietly, his voice a little unstable as the low tone trembled.

"Because you tell me so," she replied, "You tell me every time you say her name and there's that look in your eyes. It's there every time you look at her, every time you think about her…you don't think I've stayed alive this long by ignoring the obvious do you?"

She smiled gently and was relieved to see him return it.

"But what if I'm right?" he asked suddenly; his voice no longer defensive or angry but now full of doubt and unsurety, "What if in a month or a year she decides she wants someone better – someone younger and less damaged..?"

Ana walked slowly forwards, closing the space between them, and took one of his hands in one of her own.

"There is no one better. You're handsome Remus, don't shake your head its true; those scars? They tell me that you are brave and strong and what woman wouldn't want a man like that? But you're gentle too – and kind. You're all but perfect and you're the only one here who can't see it. And if she cares more about the wolf, or about your age, or your abject stubbornness than she does about the fact that you are the best of men then she doesn't deserve you. Don't you see you stupid man? She's lucky if you choose her; she'd be lucky to have you. And you her; I daresay you'll make a fine match."

There was something in his eyes then; a flare of understanding so strong she knew what was coming next before he even spoke the words.

"In your time…the other time, are we…?"

"Remus…" she breathed, looking away for a moment as she collected her thoughts. Anything she said now could affect things, for him and Tonks, for years to come. She needed to tread carefully. "I think that if I told you what was to come in my time then I would not only be doing you a disservice - I would be acting against myself. You don't need half-baked possibilities which might never come to pass in order to decide what to do in this moment. You need to look to your heart. I can't offer any more solid advice than that."

For a moment he was quiet, contemplative, and then he looked up and murmured,

"I do love her."

"I'm not surprised; she's sweet and funny and kind, hell of a duellist and not bad looking at that…"

"She's beautiful…" Remus interrupted in a quiet tone.

"Damn straight she is. So go in there and tell her."

Remus squeezed her hand; but hesitated.

"What about you?" he asked; the strength returning to his voice, "You and…"

"Sirius and I are a different matter entirely. We've talked it over and he need to put Harry first. I can wait, Remus, I'm a patient sort when I want to be. If we're both alive when the war is done…"

"You love him now." Remus reasoned.

"I…" she stopped and smiled slightly to try and hide the sadness she knew was lying just beneath the surface, "…I'm a warrior first and foremost. You're a lover, Remus, you and Tonks can't very well do without each other now. You've come too far. Sirius…I've known him my whole life but he's barely known me a year. It's complicated and at the same time…" she shrugged, "What will be will be. Now stop stalling and go and get your woman before she decides to bugger off and never return…"

She almost laughed at his stricken look at that. However instead of starting off he pulled her into an unexpectedly fierce hug, his grip on her so tight she let out a ground down noise as pain assaulted her side.

"Sorry – sorry!" he exclaimed; instantly releasing her.

"Totally worth it;" she brushed off his apology with a smirk, "I got the last hug of Remus Lupin; free man."

He laughed before turning and making his way back towards the Burrow. At the last moment she called out,

"Remus?"

He turned and she added in a lower tone.

"I don't want them to know. What happened to me that night – I don't…"

"I understand." he cut her off gently.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"No," he shook his head slowly, "Thank you, Ana - for everything."

He turned to return inside. She herself diverted her gaze out to the large fields before her. It was a long time before she could stop thinking of Sirius Black and her feelings for him and begin to plan.

* * *

><p>"No," Sirius cut in savagely, "Absolutely not…"<p>

"You're a liability," she interrupted with just as much heat, "Your feelings for him…"

"He's my Godson! Surely my wanting to protect him is a good thing!"

"Ana is right, Sirius," Remus stepped in, "We all care about Harry but you're more likely than anyone to do something rash…"

"I'm GOING!" Sirius practically roared; a wild look in his eyes, "No more discussion. That's it. If not as part of the mission then I'll nick a broom and fly off on my own. You can't stop me."

"Oh don't bet on it…" Ana murmured darkly.

"You won't." was his flat response.

Silence fell between them.

Two days had passed since she had risen from bed and cast off her invalid status. Tonks and Remus had married; Kingsley had obtained a certificate from the Ministry and it had been signed the day after they had reached conciliation. Ana couldn't say she was surprised; in three days they would both be going to Privet Drive to retrieve Harry Potter. Soon after that Bill Weasley, well recovered after being savaged by Greyback, and Fleur were getting married. So when else were Remus and Tonks going to pledge their lives to one another? The inhabitants at the Burrow had quietly celebrated; a glass of fine wine and a cake courtesy of Mrs Weasley; but all in all the thing had been quite understated. The only change was that Remus had moved into Tonks' room. Ginny had been forced to sleep in Ana's room the night before, as Ginny's bedroom shared a wall with Tonks', to avoid what she called 'noise pollution'.

Now Ana, along with Ron, a newly arrived Hermione Granger, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and George, Bill, Fleur, an irate Moody and a very smelly Mundungus Fletcher, was in the midst of an intense Order meeting. They were discussing Harry's removal from Privet Drive (the Polyjuice plan was their decided course of action) and Ana had raised the point that with her out of the running and Molly no dab hand with a broom, or flying of any kind, there was someone amongst the current company who would have to bow out of the mission. It had already been decided that Harry would be accompanied by Hagrid as the Death Eaters would least suspect the real Potter to be with the groundskeeper.

The idea of stepping down had been met with an odd kind of reluctance; everyone wanted to make sure Harry made it to the Burrow safely. Her further observation that Sirius was too emotionally involved to be trusted not to do something reckless had been met with nothing short of the said man's fury. Even now, she noted, he was glaring at her across the table. For her part she studiously ignored him.

"I'd be glad to step down…" Fletcher began in a mock chivalric tone.

"No," Moody answered, "You know too much. If you're in on it you won't be likely to let your mouth run loose, will you?"

Ana could have applauded the former Auror for his battle strategy. He seemed the only member of the group to have any; which considering the fact that many of those present had fought in a previous war was shocking to say the least. Or perhaps she was too cutthroat. It was a possibility.

"Well maybe you should back out Hermione…" Ron began casually. A sharp look from Hermione soon stopped him in his tracks. "Never mind; just a thought." he covered quickly.

"Kingsley," Ana said finally, "I think maybe you should give this one a miss."

The black man raised a brow in surprise and everyone else viewed her in non-plussed disbelief.

"Come on; he's our final insider at the heart of the Ministry; bloody head honcho on the team protecting the Muggle Prime Minister. No offence Arthur but even you admit you're barely getting anything of note to pass on down in Defensive Spells and Counterfeit Objects…"

"You're not wrong there; the Ministry's upper levels are locked up tight as a drum. Leaks are a big no no – people have been arrested for talking." Arthur replied gamely.

"…and Tonks has left." Ana continued, "Which leaves you Kingsley. You're really important right now; if there is a Death Eater presence at the Ministry already and it gets back to them that you were seen ferrying Harry Potter out of the Dark Lord's grasp…"

Kingsley nodded sagely and Moody added, unexpectedly,

"Good thinking that; yes, Shacklebolt should remain out of this."

"Not entirely," Remus interrupted, "He could stay with Ana at the Burrow and help protect the house. If anything goes wrong and only some make it back here; maybe others in bad shape, we'll need good people here ready to do whatever's necessary."

"Right," Ana agreed, "You okay with helping me hold the fort, Kingsley?"

"I'd be honoured," he smiled and nodded his head regally.

"Excellent; so now we just need to sort out teams." Arthur announced.

"Well I want to be with Fleur…" Bill offered, taking his fiancé's hand as he spoke.

"And I'll take Fletcher," Moody growled, "Keep him under my eye…" the whirring electric blue iris pinned Mundungus with searing intensity so that the other man cowered.

"Well the children should be accompanied by someone more experienced if they must go…" Molly added giving her own offspring and Hermione a worried glance.

"I'll take Hermione on a Thestral," Sirius said flatly, "Be like riding Buckbeak out of the Astronomy Tower again eh?" he asked, giving Hermione a small and yet reassuring smile. The other girl nodded with her own only slightly fraudulent, smile.

"I'll take Fred and…perhaps you could take George; Remus?" Arthur asked. Remus nodded his assent.

"I'll go with Ron!" Tonks piped up, giving Ron a wink as the boy smiled in relief. He and Tonks got on well but he also knew she'd have his back – and he hers.

"Well that's that then!" Molly exclaimed; rising from her seat and bustling over to the kettle set above the cast iron hob, "Anyone for more tea?"

Ana chanced a glance over the table top at Sirius. He gave her a filthy look before turning to talk animatedly and in an overly loud voice to Arthur Weasley about the wonders of batteries.

* * *

><p>He came to confront her that night.<p>

She had gone with Ginny to put a charm on the party wall between her room and Tonks' – which had gotten her a stream of thankful praises from the teenager, before heading quietly back to her own room. She had put on her nightshirt and settled back in bed, her head laid flat on the pillows. Her curtains were open and moonlight, that of a half moon, was passing through; casting silvery shadows on the bed covers. She didn't have to wait long for heavy footsteps on the staircase and the light groaning of her door on its hinges as it was gently pushed open. It was only when she heard it clunk shut, the sound muffled as though it had been closed with the utmost care, that she murmured into the milky darkness,

"You took your time."

"How could you do that?" he answered, not acknowledging her words. She sat up and slid her legs from under the covers; turning so she could face him. He was standing in the doorway; his silhouette the only thing visible. "How dare you? How could you suggest I shouldn't go with them..?"

"I told you why Sirius…" she began – only to be cut off abruptly.

"I am his Godfather, Ana. I am the one who is supposed to be protecting him. It should be me, not Hagrid, taking him away from that damned place. But I let that go because it was what was best for Harry. But how you could ever think I would sit here and wait…"

"That's not what I was suggesting…" she tried again.

"No?" he interrupted a second time, "You want me to wait here and see if he maybe turns up? See if perhaps he doesn't die? He's like a SON to me!"

"And if you die?" she answered; keeping her tone even. She wouldn't be drawn into a shouting match with him. Not at past eleven at night in Molly and Arthur's house. "What will that do to him? How will he cope if he loses you, the closest thing to a father he has, on a mission to save him?"

Silence met her words.

"Merlin, Sirius, did you really think I doubted you could do this? Because that's what this is about, isn't it? You think I doubt your ability to fight off whatever is waiting for Harry to leave Privet Drive. You think people look at you as someone who sits in the house, waiting, never getting into any danger, never stepping in harm's way. Well that's not you. I know it, you know it and everyone in that room today knew it. So stop being making out you're a martyr, please; it's getting old fast."

"You couldn't have said that in the meeting?" he answered hotly, "Couldn't have explained instead of letting everyone think…"

She sighed and lay back on the bed; on top of the covers this time.

"No one thinks you're a coward, Sirius. I was thinking of Harry. And of what I'd do if I lost you. So Harry and me; those were the things in my mind. Your feelings had very little to do with it really."

She heard him shift slightly, the movement making the floorboards creak, before footsteps brought him to the bedside where he sat down, a leg curled up so he could face her. She turned her head so she could look up at him. Moonlight struck his face; illuminating his features.

"What would you do?" he asked quietly, "If I died on this mission?"

"If Harry made it I'd keep him safe. I'd care for him the way you'd have done it," she paused and then added, "But failing that I'd kill them all. I promise you this; if they touch one hair on your head, spill one drop of your blood, I will tear them apart – all of them, every Death Eater in every corner of this world. I will destroy them."

When he said nothing she looked away, back at the ceiling which was also bearing strips of shivering moonlight across its expanse.

"Sometimes you forget, all of you, that I know war time better than anyone. You and Remus fought the first time around; eleven years of the reign of the Dark Lord…but my war never really stopped. Twenty four years I've been alive and every single moment of those years has been steeped in blood. Maybe you understand better than anyone; being in Azkaban and not knowing the peace that Remus did between that war and this one. Do you? Understand I mean."

"I think I do," he answered in a gravelly tone. "You had nightmares; have nightmares – I didn't know until you got hurt. You must have used silencing charms when you were in Grimmauld Place. Sometimes you'd say things that reminded me of Azkaban and I knew you were there; trapped in your dreams. Other times you'd say the names of people I know, and some I don't, so many names…"

She closed her eyes.

"You're right," he said quietly, "I do forget; you're so young Ana – twenty four years old and you've seen so much evil – as much as Remus or I ever did. But I know you're strong. And I shouldn't have doubted you knew the same about me."

She opened her eyes and looked at him again. He really did have the most extraordinary eyes; the grey was so clear now but at times it could be clouded and stormy whilst at others so dark with emotion it was almost black.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" she asked softly, "You'll have to keep your clothes on mind; I'm not asking you for our very own Remus and Tonks version two point oh. Just…" she hesitated before finishing lamely, "Would you like to stay?"

"Will you be able to keep your hands off me?" he asked with a wry tone which made her laugh suddenly; the sound pleasant even to her own ears.

"It'll involve considerable amounts of self-restraint but I'm sure I'll manage," she half joked as she crawled under the covers. He pulled a blanket off the chair which still sat beside her bed and threw it over his own form; keeping above the covers for himself. She was glad he was taking her subtle hint seriously. She didn't want to entrap him. When he was ready; then he would come to her. Until then she wasn't going to lead him on. The last thing she wanted was to endanger their friendship.

She fell asleep to the sounds of his even breathing and the heat of his body warm on her back. When she awoke in the morning he had an arm draped casually around her waist. However she was all but sure there was nothing casual about the act. The thought made her heart leap just a little in her chest before she remembered; in less than forty eight hours he might be dead.


	4. Seven Potters

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to sonofafluffymuffin - because I've kept you hanging long enough, no?**

* * *

><p>"There's another – oh and here we go, Muggle family slaughtered. It's the only one in the <em>Prophet<em>." Ana closed her eyes at Tonks' words. She shoved her own paper towards Remus who picked it up and shot her a concerned look.

"Three disappearances; a man and a couple…oh and a family reported in this one too." Remus read out. "It looks as though the Muggles are starting to suspect something's going on."

"The same family in the _Prophet_ and the Muggle one?" asked Sirius gravely.

"No," Ana answered in a low tone, "The Muggle paper is referring to Gwendoline Richards, Bertie Richards and their two children; Martha, five, and Tom, two – the Prophet is talking about a Bryan family; Mary and John and their three children Grace, Peter and Adam – all under ten."

Sirius shifted in his seat and, from his position at her side at the kitchen table, reached over to place his hand over hers. She slid her fingers through his; making no move to pull away. It was happening again. All of it; the deaths, the destruction – she had hoped she'd be able to change things but her being there wasn't making a damn bit of difference…

"Harry is alive because of you," Sirius murmured, as if reading her mind and alluding to her darkest fears without hesitation, "You've made a difference, Ana."

"Yeah," Tonks agreed, "None of this is your fault – it's all Him – Voldemort. Don't blame yourself for the things he's done."

Ana breathed in a slow breath and nodded.

"You're right; all of you. The Dark Lord doesn't deserve anyone to take away the blame of what he's done. He should bear the weight fully. Anyway let's put these away; we need to go over tonight one last time. Make sure we have the…"

A knocking sound at the kitchen window caused Ana to look up, her wand already clutched beneath her skirts as Sirius and Remus leapt to their feet and Tonks met her eyes across the table with both fear and steel. For a long moment they were all silent; before realising the tapping was actually pecking. It was an owl.

"Merlin…" Sirius breathed with a laugh which was not wholly convincing.

He retook his seat as Remus went over and let the bird in. Tonks' shoulders had visibly slumped with relief. Ana did not exchange her expression. Over the last two days a number of things had happened. For one she had realised that her emotions were out of control. Years of holding things in, of being able to stop even the slightest tremor of expression at will, had been laid to waste in just a year. Now she needed to learn to be strong again. But that didn't mean Sirius hadn't sat at her bedside the night before until she'd fallen asleep; the both of them talking late into the night. She was dependant on him really; a taste of both the past and the future.

"Strange…" Remus suddenly said.

Ana raised her head to see a green ribbon lying in his open palm. She held back a startled exclamation at the sight. The owl which had borne the gift had already soared off into the early morning dawn lit sky. All that was left was that one scrap of ribbon; just enough to wrap about a slim wrist; in width no more than the thickness of her little finger.

"There's no note?" Sirius asked; his surprise evident.

"No…odd…" Remus was examining the ribbon closely; his brow furrowed as he…

"Probably something for Ginny," Ana commented in a flippant tone, "A friend from Hogwarts sending something – according to Ginny's wealth of knowledge Tonks is the only one in this house who can ever be called fashionable."

Tonks gave her a beaming smile whilst Remus looked at his wife fondly. Sirius let out a snort.

"I'll take it up, if you like? Go and see if it is for her?"

She tilted her head, keeping her tone light, whilst all the time watching Remus for the slightest sign…

"If you wouldn't mind? I wanted to talk to Tonks and Sirius about the order of arrival again…as long as you're alright with the protective spells?"

"I'll be warding this place tighter than Azkaban itself straight after the others come down for breakfast. Best wait until we're sure everyone's in before beginning; it'll be hard enough working Harry in without him being here…"

She took the ribbon, where it was being held loosely in Remus' grasp, and rose; heading off towards the stairs. Their voices immediately started up again; conversing about whether Tonks and Ron or Arthur and Fred should be the first due to return. Their staggered leaving and arrival was key to the strategy.

Once outside the kitchen, the door firmly closed behind her, Ana closed her hand tightly around the ribbon and wordlessly used a Gemino spell to duplicate it. She tucked the original into the bodice of her dress; which she had donned that day in favour of Ginny and the boy's donated cast offs, and began climbing up the stairs to deliver the replica to Ginny. Her eyes roved over the duplicate ribbon as she climbed; fingers running over the slightly raised stitches which were only noticeable if one knew where to look for them. Her mind was whirring. It was a message; in the fashion that they had used in her previous time…the question was from whom?

* * *

><p>"<em>…vacuus putus pectus pectoris<em>."

Ana slowly moved her shaking wand arm in a sweeping motion, circling above her head and with the movement encompassing the Burrow with the most powerful form of protective magic she knew of. As long as she was alive the Burrow would be safe. Unless, of course, the Dark Lord came up with a bigger and better counter spell…which was entirely possible. His power was growing by the day…

"You've been out here for hours."

Hermione and Ron, along with a sullen looking Ginny, were stood behind the position she had taken up at the edge of the long grassy field. She smiled tiredly at the children as they approached.

"Have I?" she asked, sitting down on the grassy floor smiling as they joined her.

"We were sent away…well I was." Ginny muttered darkly, "They were sent away so that they could make sure I didn't come back and eavesdrop…"

"Well you were going on about being able to go off on the mission!" Ron exclaimed; looking to Ana for support, "Mom's scared Ginny'll jump on a broom and vanish off after us into the night…"

"I could!" Ginny exclaimed hotly, "I could go, I could be useful!"

"I'm sure you could Gin…oh don't look at me like that. I'm not being patronising. I've seen you fight, remember? You're very good – but you're underage. Can you imagine how your mother must be feeling right now? Bill, Fred, George, Ron – and Harry and Hermione who are children to her as much as you and your brothers – are going out into a terribly dangerous situation; she must be terrified. You staying here will bring her some comfort. Don't you think it's worth it? Plus I'll be here too; and Kingsley…"

"Yes but you're here because you're warding the house and Kingsley's staying to make sure if anyone gets through the wards then you have back up..."

"Well you can help protect the Burrow then." Ana said determinedly. "You, me and Kingsley; and your mother as well of course. We're guardians of the safe house – that's important too you know."

Ginny smiled and Ana looked up to see the barely visible sheen covering the entire area surrounding the Burrow. She hoped the wards would be strong enough. She heard Hermione say something about lunch and Ron ask if she were coming in.

That night, she thought as she rose to follow the children inside, their strength would truly be tested.

* * *

><p>They were assembled on the lawn.<p>

Molly was tearfully hugging her children, Hermione and her husband with Ginny looking stricken at her side. Tonks and Remus were talking intently a little way off; their hands clasped tightly. Hagrid, whom Ana had greeted with a hug and several words of encouragement, was chattering in a booming voice to Kingsley. Ana and Sirius were stood shoulder to shoulder; watching over the others.

"They're so young," Ana murmured, "To be facing something to daunting…"

"We were young when this began, me and Remus and James – you were young too. Still are. Reason everyone seems so young is that most of them die before they get chance to be old."

"Thanks," she replied dryly, "You're making me feel so much better about this."

"About what?" Sirius asked, turning to face her. She kept her eyes resolutely ahead. "Is this about you staying behind again? Because Ana someone has to ward the Burrow and I can't think of anyone better than you. Pretty much the first time I saw you was in the Department of Mysteries; true I'd pinned you up against a wall and tied you up beforehand but…that was when I first really saw you. Killing Death Eaters, throwing yourself between me and a Killing Curse, running after Harry…you're so brave; Ana. I know you are – and you bloody know it too so don't put in for a pity party just yet."

"I know," she murmured, "I was actually referring to Ron and Hermione having to go – they've only just come of age. But thanks anyway."

He laughed and from the corner of her eye she saw him run a hand through his hair. A cracking sound from just outside the realms of her wards drew their attention. Moody had arrived. It was time for those chosen for the mission to leave. Hagrid lumbered off to lead the Thestrals over and those who were taking brooms summoned them grimly.

"Well this is me…" Sirius gestured off to the approaching Thestrals; by which Hermione had moved to stand somewhat nervously.

She turned to face him fully and smiled.

"Don't take stupid risks – or any risks at all if you can help it. Concentrate on your destination, yourself and Hermione. If you're attacked kill them; don't hesitate. You can feel bad later."

"I have gone on missions before you know." Sirius offered with raised brows.

"I know," she answered quietly, "But I've never had to say goodbye before you went on one. You've never left me behind before; not since I was fifteen. Not until now."

He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"You give me a reason to come back," he answered gruffly, "You and Harry. If anything happens to me I'm depending on you to protect him."

"With my life." she answered assuredly.

"BLACK!" came a harsh yell in clipped Irish tones, "Get yourself over here before I come drag your…"

Sirius let her go and she allowed him to, albeit reluctantly. Her eyes fixed on his grey ones and she committed his smile to memory as he said lightly,

"See you later."

Then he was turning around, walking off towards Hermione and the Thestrals. She might never see him again. He might die, never come back, die…"

"Sirius!" she called.

He turned around, his head tilting expectantly. She met his eyes, one last time, and then nodded with a firm smile. He nodded in return and she watched as he mounted the Thestral like only someone who had spent long amounts of time on a Hippogriff's back could, helping Hermione up behind him. Then he sent his Thestral soaring into the sky. All around Ana's lone form brooms were launching from the ground and she backed off just in time to avoid being run over by Hagrid on the stuttering and roaring motorbike which he would be carrying Harry with.

It was only when they were all small black dots on the blacker sky; barely visible against the starry landscape, that she felt Kingsley's presence at her side.

"And now we wait." he said finally in his deep, dulcet tones.

She drew her arms across her chest and kept her eyes focused on the spot where she was sure she could see a Thestral wing beating against the air high above where she stood.

"And now we wait." she repeated.

* * *

><p>She had been standing out in the rapidly chilling night for what felt like an eternity before she once again felt that strong presence at her back. Kingsley had gone back inside with Molly and Ginny and, for a while, Ana had gone with them. However she was restless and soon enough she found herself once again under the stars; looking out across the open expanse and waiting for any sign of the others. A warm hand came to rest unexpectedly on her shoulder.<p>

"They should have been back by now," she murmured before he had a chance to speak, "Ron and Tonks at the least. And Arthur and Fred by now…"

"Sirius and Hermione are also beyond the time set out."

His deep voice rumbled; the vibrations coursing through his hand; she could feel the depth of his voice through his contact with her shoulder. She reached up and put her cool hand over his large, warm one.

"We've been betrayed." she breathed.

"I believe it to be so," he replied evenly.

She nodded absently.

"You know what must be done – what we must do."

Her voice had taken on his calmness; it was now emotionless as his. She felt his thumb sweep upwards to hold her fingers securely; his strength in turn giving her courage against the prospect that there might be no coming back. They might all already be dead.

"I understand."

She turned her head back and smiled gently up at him; a smile with no humour – only affection.

"I'm glad you're here, Kingsley." she murmured.

"And I am glad that you are here," he replied with his own half smile.

That was when they heard the rumbling.

She took a step forwards, away from Kingsley's bulk, as her eyes flew upwards; searching for the sound which was so suddenly loud. Her eyes met a black dot, growing ever larger, far up above the Burrow. It was followed by two other dots moving rapidly like flies round a honey pot.

"Kingsley!" she yelled. He was already at her side; his wand pointed at the sky. She threw her skirts aside and slipped her wand from its holster; pointing up at the dot to the left of what she knew was Sirius' motorbike, and sending a jet of furious purple light soaring upwards. It struck the target faultlessly and she watched with satisfaction as the Death Eater – for what else would be throwing spells at Harry and Hagrid? – fell to the ground at a shocking rate. A brief glance to Kingsley's side saw his own target falling almost as rapidly as hers. The Death Eaters plummeted downwards until they came into contact with an all but invisible shield; her wards. Whilst the motorcycle sped through the Death Eaters vanished; their bodies and brooms sent far from the Burrow. The danger was averted.

However Harry and Hagrid seemed to be falling uncontrollably downwards at an alarming speed.

Ana was off, racing through the long grass without a thought, her legs pounding against the ground as she made her way forwards. A stasis charm like the one she needed to perform needed proximity; she needed to be far closer to the bike for her spell to have any effect. She kept her eyes upwards as she watched Harry and Hagrid fall faster and faster to Earth. Just when it seemed like she was going to be too late she swirled around, dissembling her form and speeding forward in the guise of black mist, re-forming at the last moment to throw up a charm which hit Harry, Hagrid and the motorcycle when they were mere feet from the ground. They came to land bumpily, but safely, in a boggy marsh – splattered in mud and looking worse for wear and yet gloriously alive.

Ana suppressed her relief. She needed to keep a cool head. They had been betrayed. There was a traitor in their midst…or an imposter.

She approached cautiously; her wand gripped in her white knuckled hand. Hagrid was safe; he was a half giant and those of giant blood could not be impersonated with any real success. Just a swift glance at the half giant told her he was indeed Rubeus Hagrid. Harry however…there were already six other Harry Potters up in the sky somewhere. There was no guarantee this wasn't an imposter from another quarter – a much darker one.

Harry clamoured out of the side car and raced over to her.

"Is everyone okay? We would have been here sooner but…."

She cut him off by grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him off back towards the Burrow.

"Ana? Ana what…Ana let me go!"

"Ana?" she heard Hagrid yell from behind, "Ana what are yeh…?"

"Did you take your eyes off him Hagrid, even for a second?" she called back, still marching onwards.

"No! I…well I did 'appen ter per'aps…"

She continued her progress, pulling Harry along by the arm until the Burrow was in sight. Molly and Ginny were there; Kingsley in front of them – Ana met the large man's eyes levelly before letting Harry go and swirling round; her wand pointed at his heart.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing forwards.

"Ginny ask him a question," Ana asked with a steel toned voice, "Something only he could know the answer to. Go on, Ginny; ask him. We need to be sure he's the real Harry."

"But the others Harrys are our friends…" Ginny began.

"Yes and if we can replicate Harry Potter's appearance so easily then so can Voldemort." Ana answered brusquely.

"Go on dear," Mrs Weasley piped up suddenly, "Ask him."

There was a pause and Ana knew Ginny was looking at Harry intently. Then, finally, she asked;

"Where did I first kiss you?"

Harry's eyes went down and then up again, a bashful look which Ana was sure no Death Eater could replicate, before replying firmly,

"In the Room of Requirement; and as I remember it was a mutual thing."

Ana lowered her wand with a relieved breath.

Ginny ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him. Ana smiled over to Hagrid; who nodded to her genially. Molly smiled tightly before asking in a shaky voice;

"Harry…Hagrid…where are the others?"

Harry looked up swiftly.

"They haven't got back yet?" he asked; his fear potent. He looked to Ana and she shook her head.

"You're the first back. Remus, Arthur and Sirius – plus their Harry's – should have been back before you. After you was Mad Eye and Fletcher…" she looked to Kingsley who peered at a watch hanging from his waistcoat pocket.

"They are also late." he said gravely.

Ana clenched her jaw and looked to the sky. No Thestrals in sight. She looked over to Harry who was also looking up worriedly. Ginny was holding his hand.

"They were on us righ' from the start…" Hagrid said quietly.

"I knew it," Ana hissed, "When I find the one who betrayed us I will skin them…"

A crack interrupted her tirade. It came from the long grass.

"Ginny – take Harry inside. You too Hagrid, go with Molly." she looked to Kingsley who took her wordless askance and nodded slowly. They both raised their wands.

Remus stumbled out of the field; a bleeding Harry Potter lookalike leaning heavily on him. From the crack they had to have Apparated – their brooms were nowhere in sight.

"Here! Quick!" Remus called out. Ana made a split second decision.

"Take the boy inside, watch him," she murmured to Kingsley. The wizard moved forward without complaint and took the bleeding boy from Remus' grasp. Ana kept her wand trained on Remus' form until Kingsley and the boy, George Weasley she remembered, were out of earshot. Then she asked;

"When I died who did I see?"

"Lily Potter." he answered without hesitation.

Ana ran forward the moment the words were from his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Remus returned her embrace fiercely for a moment before she broke away and, gripping his sleeve, gave him a pull to indicate they should head for the house.

"We've been betrayed." he said.

"Why else would I have been pointing a wand at you?" she asked incredulously. "You, George, Harry and Hagrid are the only ones back."

"Tonks…Sirius…" Remus breathed; real fear in his voice.

"No; not yet."

They were inside the Burrow and she went over to kneel beside George Weasley. A muttered charm cleared away the blood and she saw the injury was in the form of severing; his ear was taken clean off. She covered his ear with a cupped palm and pointed her wand at it before she murmured the healing spell her father had taught her years ago; she was sure George had been a victim of the Sectumsempra curse. When she removed her hand the bleeding had stopped and the wound was all but closed. There would be scarring and the ear was definitely gone but still…better than losing an eye she thought.

"Bandage him up and he'll be fine," she said, getting up from her knees and looking over to Remus just in time to see him press Harry up against the fireplace; his wand pointed at the boy's throat.

"I already asked him Remus. It really is Harry."

Remus hesitated before releasing Potter and Ana walked over to lay a hand on the man's arm.

"He's alright?" Remus asked, nodding towards George.

"He will be." Ana responded.

Another sound from outside caused them both to look to one another for a moment before simultaneously bolting out of the house. The loud, dull thudding of air made it obvious to Ana that it was no broom or Apparition. It was the sound of Thestral Wings they had heard.

Sirius was helping Hermione off the Thestral when Ana and Remus emerged from the Burrow. For a moment she could have collapsed on the ground with relief; he was unmarked, as was Hermione, both of them simply pale and windswept. However her wand was up and she nodded to Remus, whose wand was also ready, as she paced forwards; leaving a good two feet between her and Sirius – as his own wand came up to meet hers. There was silence as they faced off against each other; her eyes boring into his. She wanted nothing more than to…but she had to be sure first. Sure it was really him.

"The last thing I said to you before you set out tonight," she said; her quiet voice carrying in the still hair as she heard all those around her still as they awaited the answer.

For a moment he hesitated and she steeled herself to do what she must. However then, with a softening of his features which made her heart melt with almost painful relief, he replied softly,

"My name. The very last thing you said was my name."

She allowed her wand arm to fall to her side. His own did the same. Now they were just staring at each other across the open space; the intensity of each other's fiery gaze burning, the relief at seeing one another again so obvious…

"Fuck it," he said in a tone reminiscent of a rough growl.

He was moving towards her in the blink of an eye and in the next blink, the next heartbeat, she was in his arms and his lips were on hers and they were kissing – not gently but passionately - kissing in the middle of the Burrow's front garden with everyone looking on. Her arms clasped around his neck as he lifted her up of the ground, his own arms strong about her waist. She had never felt safer than when he was holding her; in that moment when the rough bristles of his facial hair rasped across her cheeks, her chin, her nose and his warm lips ravaged hers in a way which made her glad he had lifted her up for how could she stand when he was kissing her like that? He tasted like the Firewhiskey he had downed for luck before setting out and his hot breath made him taste like molten alcohol and spices. It seemed incredible she'd never done this before…

A crack accompanied by a gust of wind forced them to reluctantly part. She remained in the circle of his arms, her hands pressed against his shoulders as she turned to see Bill and Fleur, sat atop a Thestral and both looking unscathed, along with Tonks a few feet to the right; marching over with a shell shocked looking Ron in her grasp. Remus went over and threw up his wand to Tonks, his hand wavering, before she was in his arms just as Ana was now in Sirius'. Kingsley appeared to question Bill; though Ana's ears were roaring from the unexpected passion Sirius had awakened in her and she couldn't hear a word being spoken as a result, who seemingly passed as after a tense moment Kingsley came forward to help Bill down from the Thestral – and Bill then in turn helped his fiancé.

Ana turned back to Sirius to see his gaze had fallen on Harry; who was smiling at his Godfather all too knowingly, before the boy dashed over to embrace Ron and Hermione; who were hugging close by. Ana pressed her hand to Sirius' face and murmured,

"What went wrong?"

He looked around and met her eyes before pulling her closer, if that were possible, and answering,

"They were on us from the first moment. Thirty Death Eaters – more, and Him…Voldemort himself. They went after Mad Eye first, and Fletcher, I didn't see what happened but one moment 'Dung was there and the next…the next Mad Eye was falling…"

"…oh no…" she breathed. Sirius pressed his lips to her temple briefly, keeping his cheek pressed to hers as he continued,

"Mad Eye's dead – and then I just remember lots of curses flying everywhere. Then, when Mad Eye was gone, Voldemort came for me. Reckon he thought I was the next most likely for the real Harry to be with – he was going on strength first and then family. He chased us for a while but then suddenly he was gone; though the Death Eaters kept hard on our tail until the end. Then they were gone too…"

"The wards," she answered, pulling back to see his face, "They were rejected by the wards."

"You're a marvel," he murmured, planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and ran a thumb over his cheekbone, shaking her head as she did so.

"I'm just so glad you're alright. George Weasley lost an ear but I've…"

She was interrupted by a crack as Arthur Weasley appeared out of thin air, Fred with him, and looked around at all the assemble faces before jovially announcing,

"Are we the last back then? Where's George…?" he paused as he looked from Remus to Ana and back again; his face slackening from happily relieved to fearful.

"It's not too bad," she answered, pulling away from Sirius to reassure Mr Weasley, "He got some curse damage – he lost an ear, Arthur, but I've sealed the wound and with rest he'll be alright." She reached over and touched the man on the elbow, "He will be alright."

Arthur nodded dazedly before going inside to see his son.

"You kept up the wards and fixed George's ear?" asked Sirius from behind her.

"And she cursed a Death Eater out of the sky before running off to save Harry and Hagrid from crash landing in the middle of the fields." Kingsley offered as he passed by; no doubt to say goodbye to the others before leaving. He was due back in the Prime Minister's office any time now.

"Well Kingsley was brilliant too…" she called after him as he reached the doorway.

"Not that brilliant!" was his thrown reply as he entered the Burrow and disappeared from view.

"It doesn't matter where we put you – you always steal the limelight!" Sirius exclaimed; tilting his head with a half-smile which looked distinctly roguish.

"I'd best go in and check on George," she answered, passing him by without a response.

However on the way past he caught her hand and pulled her round to face him. They were alone now; everyone else had gone inside, following Kingsley, and she allowed him to lean in and press his forehead to hers.

"What happened to 'when Harry's safe'?" she asked in a whisper.

"We might die tomorrow," he replied equally quietly, raising his head and meeting her eyes, "One or both of us – you know it was something Remus said at Privet Drive that really made it strike home; about doing what we can with the time given to us…some philosophical…anyway. I just – In that moment all I could think was that I regretted not having kissed you; at least once…whilst not under Weasley duress that is. So I did. As for whatever else… I don't know. I'm as lost in all this as you. I was too much of a rebel in school for a girl to be more than fleetingly interested and Azkaban isn't exactly the scene for picking up women. But I do know I'd like to kiss you again...if you'll let me."

His expression seemed almost anxious as he waited for her response. So she smiled and pressed her lips, briefly, to his; savouring the answering smile he gave her once she broke away.

"For now that's all I need to hear." she replied, before taking his hand and leading him inside.

It didn't matter that she dropped her fingers from his and they parted consensually when they entered the house – where the atmosphere was grim as all were now aware of Mad Eye's death and the loss of George's ear was a heavy reminder of the danger they had all been in. Harry seemed worst of all affected and Sirius spent the rest of the evening reassuring his Godson as only a surrogate father could. It didn't even matter that she and Sirius didn't so much as touch one another again the whole evening. It felt almost criminal to be so happy at such a time but she was nonetheless; blissfully happy.

* * *

><p>Her fingers ran over the raised threads inserted into the green ribbon that night, remembering the codes she had judiciously learned when inducted into the Order, fighting down a mixture of hope and fear as she felt the cool fabric slipping through her fingertips. There was only one person who could have sent it and, from the message's content, replying would put everything she cared about at risk; her relationship with Sirius perhaps most of all.<p>

But then she was used to risk taking. Her father would expect nothing less.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think of the FIRST PROPER KISS? I was a bit daunted by the whole thing - a whole books worth of lead up to this moment...hope it doesn't disappoint! **


	5. Of Things to Come

Harry was sat on the step which led out the back door of the Burrow and looking across the grassy fields. He was sitting still, his form rigid as his bespectacled eyes sought out something that no one else could see. Ana hesitated in the doorway before going to join him; hoping for a moment that anyone else, anyone who knew him better than she did, could go and talk with him. For despite the sacrifices she had made for Harry Potter she didn't really know him and he needed someone right now - preferably someone whom he trusted.

Since she and Sirius had kissed that night, the night Mad Eye died as she couldn't help but think of it, they had not repeated the act. However there had been a thousand little looks, touches of hands, brushing of skin…every time they were in a room together their connection was implies and in the buzz of Bill and Fleur's wedding preparations no one seemed to notice the change in their relationship. The moment of passion was seemingly forgotten.

Then again what exactly their connection was Ana could not say. She had decided to take it at face value and resolved to be glad for the happiness she could glean. The green ribbon weighed heavy in its concealed spot in her dress and she knew that, eventually, her identity would become common knowledge. Whether Sirius would stand by her when that day came she just could not tell. Until then she was his – longer if he would have her. Forever if fate permitted it.

Her footsteps were quiet as she came to stand beside Harry's form. She looked down to the messy black head and let out an all but imperceptible sigh. He was Sirius' whole life, his whole existence; surely that was a good enough reason for to at least try to help the Boy Who Lived? The boy who seemed in that moment lost and very much alone…

"Been out here long?" she asked, her voice quiet in the gentle almost silence as she sat at his side.

"A while." Harry replied quietly his own tone rough; as though he hadn't spoken in a long time. It was early morning though; she was one of the few early risers in the house – she was probably the first one to talk to him that day. Waking with the sun was an Azkaban, and Hogwarts, habit which she had no interest in breaking.

"Mad Eye knew the risks." she said suddenly, causing his head to jerk slightly before he regained his still composure.

"I didn't want anyone to die for me; I don't want that..." he answered.

"Mad Eye died for the cause, Harry – you're part of that cause. He died for freedom from oppression, for goodness and kindness and equality…because behind his tough exterior he believed in the love in the world as much as any of us."

"You don't understand…" Harry began, turning fully to look at her for the first time.

"No?" she asked, "People have died for me in the past. And I all but died for you. It's how things are Harry – we give and we take until there's nothing left. I don't regret putting myself between you and Bellatrix, between you and Snape – I never will."

"And what about the people who died for you?" Harry asked; his eyes alive with curiosity. She could all but feel his desperation; his hope for her to tell him everything was going to be all right.

"It doesn't get any easier," she answered honestly, "You don't forget."

She saw his face fall; the despair return, and added in a thoughtful tone,

"You know…when I was young; thirteen or so, I really wanted to go on missions with the Order. Remus and Sirius and everyone else all had their parts to play and I had nothing – no place, no use; I was just a burden. As soon as they came back I'd always run down the stairs and throw myself into Sirius' arms and beg him to tell me what happened. Note I say Sirius, not Remus - or anyone else for that matter, because they didn't like to talk about it. Sirius told me what felt like hundreds of fairy stories about brave warriors in white cloaks and shields of shimmering gold fighting off dragons in the lairs of the darkest places…he made it all sound like an incredible adventure. So when he had nightmares every night; when he forgot to ward his door and I'd be able to hear his screams from three floors up…"

She stopped for a moment, her voice catching, seeing Harry's eyes were shining as brightly as hers were. With a shaky breath she continued,

"…I couldn't understand why my wonderful dark knight was so afraid. I couldn't understand what in this world, or any other, could possibly hurt him – him who I thought to be indestructible. Then when I was older I got to go on missions, see what he saw…and then I started having nightmares too. And I understood. War is just blood and pain and it doesn't matter who you're fighting against - the death never quite washes off. Fairy tales are lies told to make people sleep at night but I don't sleep a single night now without seeing the faces of people I knew who are lost to me. I don't want that for you Harry, and nor does anyone else, but…we cannot avoid it. You're important; you're so important. If I could spare you I would but failing that I'll lay down my life for yours. Not because I want to die for you but because I want all the sacrifice to have been worthwhile and you are our only hope of that ever happening."

Harry was looking at her with an expression she couldn't read. It made a nice change; to be looked at by someone she didn't understand through and through. Then, after a moment, he asked in a half whisper;

"Do you really think I can end it; end the war I mean?"

"Harry…" she reached over and placed her hand on his; which was clutching the step with white knuckles, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't think so. You are extraordinary. No one who is chosen for great things wants to be a hero – only people who don't understand heroism want to step up. We can't choose the path we're set on but where we go from there…well. That's up to you. All I know is that if you want to fight this fight I'm with you. All the way. To the end."

Harry nodded slowly before looking back out across to the fields. For a long while they just sat there together; before finally Harry shifted and murmured,

"I think I smell bacon…"

"Mrs Weasley must be up - and cooking up a storm from the smell of that," Ana agreed as she too scented frying pig in the air, "Go on in; before she realises you aren't in bed and panic-burns a perfectly good round of rashers."

Harry smiled wryly and stood up, looking down at her one last time before he turned to go inside.

"Thanks," he offered simply.

"Any time." she replied sincerely; before looking back out at the field which had so captivated the boy…no, young man, so recently.

Her mind wandered.

* * *

><p><em>It was a hot, sultry summer's day; the height of July and, according to all weather forecasts, the most sweltering day in eight years. Ana was wearing a dress of intertwining emerald green and sapphire black; the hem coming to rest just above ankle height. Her hair was matted with blood; the green panels in the bodice of the dress and the jade underskirts splattered with the stuff. Her pale skin was dyed red in places. Her face was slack; without emotion. Inside the emotion were raging. She kicked off her boots by an oak and threw them aside carelessly; a sudden need to discard her clothing in the sweltering heat all but overwhelming. Her long hair was tangled so she could do nothing but shove it ferociously behind her ears; even as she began frantically unlacing her dress and pushing the panels aside so she could breath. The dress was in no way stifling; it couldn't be – she needed to be able to move, to fight, in it. The magic imbued in every stitch made it comfortable at all times. Not now though; now it was a burden – now it was confining in the very worst way. She fell to a half crouch, resting her back against the harsh bark of the oak, and stared off into the open, empty distance as she remembered the massacre that she had witnessed; the Muggles, innocent, unknowing, dead before her eyes. The death she had dealt swimming into her vision; the smell of Death Eater blood suddenly overpowering as…<em>

* * *

><p>"Ana?"<p>

She jerked as she felt a hand brush across her shoulders, left to right; finger sweeping feather light across her skin. It took her a half second to recognise the voice, so lost in the past had she been, and then she realised it couldn't have been anyone else.

"Hello Sirius." she responded in as even a voice as she could manage.

"Was that Harry I heard you talking to? He came in looking especially pensive…"

"Yeah, we were just having a chat, you know?"

He came to sit next to her in the place his godson had recently vacated and she turned slightly to see his face; hoping her own didn't give away the dark path her thoughts had taken. Unfortunately for her Sirius Black had gotten stupidly good at reading her recently.

"What were you talking about?" he asked mock casually.

"Just…I think Mad Eye's death hit him hard. He feels he's responsible."

"And you told him otherwise?"

"No," she answered blandly, "No, I told the truth. But I also told him that Mad Eye didn't die because of Harry Potter – he died for Harry, yes, but he died because he wanted the world to be free of all the pain and the death Voldemort brought into it."

"Is that it?" Sirius asked; his tone obviously saying he didn't believe it was.

"I told him about how I used to think you were some knight in shining armour, when I was young, and you used to tell me glorious stories about fighting the bad guys. And about how you had nightmares and I didn't understand why…until I started having them too."

"You make me sound like your Dad," he exclaimed half-jokingly, before quickly changing tack with, "And that's what you were thinking about?" his deep voice thrummed through the air as there was so little space between their bodies; vibrating through his skin to hers, "The nightmares?"

"The things that caused them, yes." she muttered in response.

His hand found its way to her chin before she'd even realised she'd turned her gaze away. The crook of a warm finger turned her head, causing her to look at him properly. His gaze was soft; the grey an almost warm sheet of molten silver.

"You don't have to be afraid; I won't let anything happen to you, Ana."

She smiled.

"That's what you always say. But you can't protect me from everything, Sirius. I wouldn't want you to. If I have to do and see all the things which make me wake up in the night sweating and cold and scared half to death I'd rather do them knowing you're not…"

"…not what? Seeing the same things? I do, you know that; you told Harry. I daresay we have similar dreams – mine of the first war and yours of the second – and both of us of Azkaban."

His hand roamed up to push a stray strand of hair from her face.

"You're bloody brilliant," he murmured, "The way you've taken Harry, and the other kids, under your wing, the way you've put him above you the same way I always will; the things you've done Ana. The things you will do…you might be the best of us. You might be more powerful than Kingsley, or Mad Eye or even Dumbledore himself. I've never seen anyone do the magic you can and the way you fight…it just makes me more drawn to you; every time."

"I should have known," she answered with a half-smile, "You're only interested in my power."

"And the kissing," he reminded her, "That was pretty distracting…"

"Kissing?" she asked with bewilderment plain on her face, "What kissing?"

"After I was back from Privet Drive; after I fought for my life over Little Whinging and you greeted me home with a snog enough to make even the Weasley twins blush?"

"Oh that…yeah I suppose it was alright."

She had to suppress a laugh at his rapidly climbing eyebrows; now in danger of disappearing under wildly curling black hair entirely.

"Alright?" he questioned, "I would say it was better than alright!"

"If you say so." she shrugged.

He growled and gave her a look which was hot with unspoken things.

"Perhaps you just need a reminder…" he murmured in a darkly dangerous tone which was made all the more intense by his proximity to her. Almost unknown to them both he had shifted so close she was almost on his lap; their thighs pressed together tightly and his arms pinning her from either side without actually touching her.

"Sirius…" she whispered, "I don't need a reminder..."

He stiffened, his eyes showing some unintelligible thing before he instantly backed off, putting a couple of inches of space between them which, despite the warmth of the day, left Ana feeling cold. It was only then that the way her words could have been misinterpreted struck home.

"Oh…no, I'm not brushing you off! What I mean is…" she sighed as he looked at her with a confused frown pliantly firmed on his brow, "…what I mean is that I could never forget that moment; not as long as I live. Merlin above, Sirius, when I'm eighty two and can't even remember my own name I'll still remember that moment; still remember you. No matter what happens you'll be my last thought; my first and last." she left out a light, slightly nervous, laugh, "I was trying to be sincere; sorry it sounded like I was…"

She was cut off as he once again closed the space between them and, with a hesitancy which made her heart lurch in her chest, lowered his mouth to hers and pressed on her a soft kiss which was so delicate and gentle she could have melted right there and then.

"You have a way with words," he offered in explanation as she stared into his eyes.

She smiled softly and twined the fingers of her right hand with his whilst the other held her weight as she leaned on the step. Funny, she thought, how he praised her way with words whilst simultaneously leaving her speechless. When he leaned forward again she murmured before he could rob her of the power of speech yet again;

"We'd best keep this to a minimum. Molly won't like it; us canoodling under her roof."

"Canoodling? Do people really say that?" he asked bemusedly.

"Molly does."

"She lets Remus and Tonks canoodle," he countered, "She lets them canoodle all…"

"Please, don't," Ana interrupted, "Ginny is scarred enough as it is; don't add me to the list. And they're different – they're married, Sirius."

His eyes widened and she wondered instantly what she'd said wrong. Her mind ran over her words frantically and yet she couldn't think what on Earth…

"You don't…do you?"

"Don't what?" she asked in bewilderment.

"I mean if you do then…I don't know I hadn't thought about it but…I suppose it couldn't hurt…"

"Sirius what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Marriage!" he exclaimed, "You want to get married. That's what you said…isn't it?"

She froze and looked at him in disbelief.

"No! I…are you proposing to me?" she asked quietly.

"I think you sort of proposed to me but…well; if you like. Yeah, why not – getting married isn't a big deal anyway – Tonks and Remus just signed a bit of paper and…"

He stopped talking as she covered his lips with her fingers.

"Sirius; stop – stop talking. Now. I am flattered, I really am, and one day in the future when all this is over and you ask me properly and you actually mean it I would love nothing more than to marry you. But…I don't want us to follow Remus and Tonks or Bill and Fleur just because one or the other of us might die any day or because it means we can…" she forced down a blush as she continued, "I don't want to get married so I can share a room with you; we practically do anyway for heaven's sake!"

He gave her a half wink which made it difficult for her to concentrate on what she was saying. However she ploughed on regardless; picking up her threat again and adding,

"I want us to just…be. Does that make sense? Just for a while I want to adjust and be with you and know you, this version of you. I haven't forgotten what you said, you're not very subtle. Like my Dad, Sirius? You are nothing like him. For one I didn't, and never will, want to snog him. For another the other version of you was too irresponsible to ever be thought of as my father figure. You are most definitely in my incredibly handsome friend category."

He kissed her fingers and pushed them away before responding,

"You're the best woman in the world. Honestly? I don't want to get married. To anyone; maybe ever – which I'm guessing you don't mind so much?"

She shook her head in response and his smile widened.

"It's not really something I've ever thought about – I'm a lone rider, you know? I like your idea much better. I want to get to know you and be with you and all that kind of stuff…can we stop talking about emotions now? It's making me woozy…"

"Lone rider?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Alright then; lone hawk, free spirit, dark horse…"

"Shut up and go get some bacon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the calm before the storm. Some sweet romance before you have to be launched into several chapters of not so sweet...*spoilers***


	6. Calm Before

Harry's birthday had felt forced in its cheer. Everyone was tense about the coming days; things were uncertain as the Prophet and a host of Muggle newspapers seemed to report more missing people every day. Cornelius Fudge had been deposed as Minister for Magic and replaced with a gnarled, soldierly type by the name of Rufus Scrimgeour. Ana remember him vaguely from the future – he died not long after being appointed Minister – though his appointment had happened much earlier in her time which gave her reason enough to think that perhaps her presence had at least slowed down Voldemort's course – if not stopped it completely.

The most affecting news had been that which hadn't been delivered; there was nothing of Hogwarts. Minerva had been in touch but her only knowledge had been that the Ministry was deliberating over 'the way the school would be run in light of the past year's events'. Everything was unsure and Mr and Mrs Weasley had been indecisive as to whether Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry should return with Dumbledore dead. Sirius had been against the idea but Remus had insisted that Hogwarts, with the aid of Aurors and the assortment of powerful teachers who resided there, was the safest place of all for the children to be. In the end it had been decided – the children would return to school on September the first. Although Ana couldn't help but think that Harry, Ron and Hermione had seemed uncharacteristically shifty at the mention of their final year lately.

Preparations for the wedding were the only solace; a way for everyone to distract themselves from the terrors around them. Ana had taken to cooking lunch daily in order to help Molly keep on top of the various arrangements she was having to do; not least transfiguring and altering clothes to fit her brood for the big day. Fleur swept around looking cool and unflustered in a purely Veela fashion whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione were usually cloistered away in the boy's bedroom for long periods of time – only emerging when forced to eat or undertake chores set by Molly.

"Can you pass the butter, Ana?" Arthur asked sleepily; jolting her from her thoughts. She found now the only times she had left to think were those snatched during the day. Night time was solely devoted to sleep – her head hit the pillow and she fell into dreams; some pleasant and others not. If she did indulge in any night time contemplation it was all focused on the green ribbon and whether contacting her father would be worth the risk. The issue weighed heavily on her.

"Of course," she answered, her own sign of tiredness a muffled yawn as she leaned across the cluttered kitchen table and handed Mr Weasley the condiment.

It was the day of the wedding – which was the sole reason why Ana, Arthur, Molly and Remus were all up at five; rising with the sun. Tonks, Remus had said, was taking an extra half an hour as she wasn't feeling well and Molly wanted the children to be out of the way until at least six. Fleur's sister Gabrielle and Fleur herself had also failed to show up yet; as had the groom. The guests would be arriving at around eleven o'clock – which meant they had six hours to turn the Burrow into a wedding venue.

"Thank you so much for getting up so early…" Molly began, giving Ana a fond smile even as she stitched a flower onto a hat which, Ana had been told, Molly herself would be wearing for the ceremony.

"It's no problem…" Ana answered, looking over her shoulder for the tenth time in the last minute to see if Sirius had sneaked in when she wasn't looking. She had gone into his room and nudged him awake twenty minutes ago.

"He's probably dropped back off." Remus said without preamble, "He never was an early…"

"Bloody hell this is mental – I didn't even know that there were two five o'clocks in the day."

"Morning Sirius," Arthur nodded as Sirius came to sit in his usual seat; next to Ana, and immediately reached for the coffee pot.

"Arthur," Sirius answered in return, pouring a cup full of dark brown liquid before drinking it straight away without milk or sugar. Ana suppressed a shudder at the sight.

"You took your time," she murmured, giving him a sidelong glance.

"Time? You come and kick me awake at five and…"

"I didn't kick him," Ana interjected before accusations could begin flying, "I gently…"

"She's lying - there was definitely some aggressive prodding." Sirius countered.

Ana rose from the table with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow.

"You're such a child. I'll go and check the canopy for holes."

"I'll join you," Remus stood as well, rolling his shoulders before he rounded the table and made for the back door, "I could do with some fresh air."

Ana made to follow him - only for Sirius to catch her hand at the last moment; rooting her in place with a grip which was both firm and gentle. He pulled it to his lips and pressed a light kiss on the skin at the base of her knuckles; stubble and soft skin gently brushing the bone.

"Good morning, Ana." he murmured in a half whisper. Ana could see Mrs Weasley watching with a gleam in her eyes as Arthur studiously ignored the interaction; hiding behind the Prophet.

"Good morning Sirius." she responded gently.

* * *

><p>She ran her wand over the stretch of material; reinforcing it as she went. Under her breath she was chanting a muttered charm as nearby Remus began work on wards. They wouldn't be able to erect them all until the guests had arrived but, as Kingsley had previously pointed out, with so many enemies of the Dark Lord in one place it would be foolish not to make protection a priority.<p>

"Ana?"

She looked up to see that, instead of warding the grounds surrounding the Burrow, Remus had stopped to watch her work. She tilted her head, shifting her weight where she knelt as she waited for him to say something more.

"I lied when I said Tonks wasn't feeling well. Not that she isn't, feeling ill that is, but…" he let out a sigh before finishing despondently, "…she's pregnant."

"Already?" Ana asked, starting to her feet with surprise, "You don't hang about do you? Congratulations!"

"Thank you." was the sombre response.

She frowned; the look on his face wasn't that of a man who was about to become a father with the woman he loved. He looked rather more like a condemned man learning the date of his execution.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently, walking over and touching his arm.

"Nothing…I just…Ana; in the future Tonks and I were together; married?"

Instantly she was on her guard. Was he having doubts about Tonks again? If so she shouldn't bribe him into staying with the Metamorphagus by telling tales of the happy lives they had lived together for so long before she had died. He needed to make his own decision based on his own feelings. Both he and Tonks deserved that much.

"Yes..." she replied cautiously.

"And we…we had children?"

She hesitated before replying finally,

"There was a child, yes."

His blue eyes were intensely boring into hers as he waited for her to say more. However whatever it was he wanted her to say she could not tell. So after a few moments of tense silence he finished;

"Was the child like me? That is to say…did it carry any signs of…of Lycanthropy?"

Ana let out a breath of relief.

"No; no, Remus you had a perfectly healthy baby with rather startling Metamorphic abilities."

She almost felt the tension drain out of Remus at her words.

"Thank Merlin…" he murmured feveredly, "Thank Merlin!"

Ana smiled as he pulled her into a hug with a sudden laugh; which she found herself joining in with. She hadn't ever seen Remus as happy as he was when with Tonks...during the period after her death in the other world and before his realising how he felt about her in this one he had been just half a man. Now she was truly seeing the Remus Lupin from her childhood.

"I turn my back for two minutes…"

Ana and Remus broke away from one another to see Sirius, arms crossed over his chest and a foot tapping away as he watched them; the only sign he wasn't angry the smile he couldn't keep from his face.

"Well we've had some good news," Ana replied; unable to put anything but happiness into her tone, "Merlin knows it's about time…"

"What's that then?" Sirius asked; his curiosity clear.

Ana looked to Remus and he stepped away from her over towards his oldest friend before saying in a deep, contented voice,

"Tonks and I are going to have a baby."

Sirius' whoop caused birds in trees a hundred yards away to flee their perches in search of quieter resting places. Ana watched on as the men embraced and Sirius repeatedly slapped Remus on the back with gleeful abandon.

"That's such great news, really. You didn't hang about…"

"Don't!" Remus exclaimed with what could have been a faint blush, "That's exactly what Ana said when I told her…"

"Did she?" asked Sirius, looking over to where Ana stood. "Well there you go; my girl knows…"

"Your girl?" she asked with a raised brow and a coy smile, "Am I your property now, Sirius Black? Unbelievable, he thinks one kiss…"

"Three," Sirius interrupted, "Or maybe four; depending on your definition…"

"Four kisses," she continued undaunted, "Invoke some kind of archaic territorial right…"

"Do they not? Is four not enough?" he asked with what could pass as genuine concern.

"You two are ridiculous." Remus announced, turning to pick up his jacket where it was lying on the grass and take out his pocket watch. "It's almost seven; Ana you'd better go and get ready – you won't have chance nearer the actually ceremony. Molly will have you on a short leash…"

"Good thinking," she agreed, looking down to the canopy before glancing back up at Sirius, "Can you give this just one last check; make sure I haven't missed anything?"

"You won't have," he answered confidently, "You're brilliant."

"Yes, I am," she agreed, "But all the same…"

"All the same I will do as commanded." he finished with a rakish smile even as he produced his wand and wandered over to the other side of the canopy to get to work.

"I think I'll go in with you, check on Tonks." Remus decided, following her as she made her way back towards the house.

The sun was rapidly warming and the day was promising to be a beautiful one.

* * *

><p>She tucked the last strand of hair back into the half bun she had constructed with half a world of pins and a semi-permanent sticking charm. It had taken her much longer than usual to get ready; after a shower and a variety of spells to tame her long, thick and easily tangled hair she had pulled out the dress she had spent days transfiguring; one which Dumbledore had given her when she started at Hogwarts and originally plain black. It was now a scarlet of almost supernatural intensity which had a tight bodice with golden laces. The upper half hung and clung in all the right places whilst the skirt floated around her form. On her feet were heels which she had pilfered from Hermione; the girl had offered to get Ana a pair when she had gone to get her own wedding wear. As a thank you Ana had paid for Hermione's outfits with some of her Hogwarts savings; which were, she had to admit, nothing to be sniffed at. Dumbledore had paid her well. The heels were things she wasn't used to but they weren't high, two inches at the most, and she had practised enough to ensure she wouldn't fall over embarrassingly.<p>

"There," Hermione and Ginny were both smiling at Ana's face as they wielded their weapons of choice; a mascara wand and a lipstick the shade of her dress. Ana peered past the girls to look at her reflection in the mirror and, she had to admit it, the girls had done an amazing job.

Her skin hadn't been touched as, Ginny had pointed out, she had nothing to hide but the odd scar; of which she should be proud. Her only other adornment was a slick of eyeliner on each eye (which had taken three attempts as Ginny insisted Ana kept moving at the last second), a lashing of mascara and a couple of coats of the lipstick.

"You look fantastic!" Ginny smiled winningly as she tilted her head and murmured half to herself, "I knew the no eye shadow route was right…don't you think Hermione?"

"Definitely," Hermione agreed, giving Ana a small shrug behind Ginny's back. Hermione knew about as much about make up as Ana herself – and that was about level of that with a Goblin.

"Thanks for helping me out…" Ana offered, pulling the square neckline up a little so that the edge of the tattoo she could see on her chest was covered.

"No problem; Phlegm has hundreds of Veela swarming around her so it's nice to be of some use." Ginny replied with a slightly bitter tone.

"You shouldn't call Fleur that…" Hermione interjected.

"Zee woman ees preposterous!" Ginny exclaimed in a very bad French accent.

"The woman is also getting married today – to your brother," Ana rose slowly and raised a brow to Ginny, "So just for today be nice to her, yeah?"

"Alright, just for today." Ginny agreed, smoothing her own dress; grey and black, down gently and pushing back the white flowers which sat just above one ear, "I'm going to go downstairs; see who's about…" the girl turned to show a large expanse of pale back to the others.

"Gin, you're not zipped up!" Hermione squeaked.

"I know," the red head replied airily before trotting off downstairs. Ana listened Ginny's heels clip clopping down the staircase and failed to suppress and smile.

"Harry's down there isn't he?" Ana asked conversationally.

"Yeah." Hermione responded; giving Ana a matching look of mirth.

"ANA? Are you up there?"

She turned her head at Sirius' voice calling up the stairs.

"Yes, what is it?" she answered.

"Molly's looking for you; she needs someone to help with…oh I don't know she was talking fast again…something about sausages?"

Hermione burst into laughter.

"Alright, I'll be right down."

She winked at Hermione and made her way over to the stairs; smiling at Sirius who was standing at the bottom, leaning on the handrail and looking exhausted.

"It's only ten o'clock and I'm already…" he stopped as he fully registered her appearance.

"Exhausted?" she finished for him.

"Yeah…" he answered, "Are you wearing make up?"

"No, my lips are naturally the colour of freshly shed blood. I'm a vampire you see; a ravenously blood thirsty vampire. Thought you ought to know."

He tilted his head slightly and she stopped two steps above him, looking down as he surveyed her wordlessly.

"Something the matter?" she asked, a little self-conscious kick rising to the surface.

"You look…" he stopped, almost cutting himself off, before finishing, "…Molly will be waiting. She's in the kitchen, I'll… come on."

He turned and headed off towards the kitchen without any further indication and she was left with no other option than to follow on. However he had barely gone half a step over the threshold before he froze. She stopped, waited for him to go on and, when he didn't, came up beside him and peered over his shoulder. Ginny and Harry were in the kitchen; and he appeared to be zipping up the back of her dress. Sirius suddenly began to stride into the kitchen, only for Ana to dash after him on tip toe, so her heels wouldn't sound, and grab him bodily, pulling him between a dresser and the door before he could say anything or come into sight of the young couple. She pressed her fingertips to his mouth and gave him a stern look before he finally rolled his eyes and nodded his assent. However she kept her fingers in place as a precaution. Sirius did so enjoy ruining the most romantic of moments. She should know.

"It seems silly doesn't it; a wedding? Given everything that's going on?" Ginny spoke in a remarkably unflustered tone as Harry zipped up the back of her dress.

"Maybe that's the best reason to have it." Harry responded; his own voice level. "Because of everything that's going on."

Ginny turned around and suddenly the pair were kissing. Ana smiled and looked away, back up to Sirius who was watching his Godson with something soft in his eyes; a sort of fatherly pride mixed with a boyish need to congratulate another lad on copping off. His eyes only fell back down to her when George Weasley passed by the door; Ana could tell it was him from the bandage wrapped around his head, and sauntered into the kitchen. Ana and Sirius both turned to watch George tip toe over to the sink; unnoticed by the preoccupied couple, and casually pick up a cup of tea before saying in the creepiest tone Ana could possibly have imagined,

"Morning…"

She barely stifled her own laugh and felt Sirius silently chuckling behind her as Harry and Ginny broke apart; looking dumbstruck. After a moment's awkward silence Ginny walked off, passing through the back door and out into the garden, while Harry crept off in the opposite direction as George gave him a knowing look. A few seconds after Harry's leaving George called out,

"You two can come out now."

Ana pushed aside the door with a sigh of relief and winked at George.

"I didn't take you for a voyeur, Ana." George commented with a tilted head.

"Did you not?" she answered blandly, before heading off to follow the others out into the garden.

* * *

><p>She was erecting the wards to keep away Gnomes when the newcomer arrived.<p>

His shoulder length hair, with heavily receding hairline, and official looking robes were accompanied by a thin frame and sombre face.

"Blimey…" George said in a sort of awestruck voice from where he was helping Arthur and the boys erect the tent, "What's the Minister for Magic doing here?"

For a moment Ana watched the grave man approach; before her senses kicked in.

"Sirius…" she breathed. Sirius, a wanted fugitive, was wandering around inside. She looked over to Arthur; who gave her a significant look and instantly moved into the Minister's path; talking at an alarming rate, as Ana turned tail and ran for the house.

"Sirius!" she yelled as soon as she was in the door, "Sirius where are you?"

"Ana dear, what…?" Molly began; coming out of the kitchen with a worried look.

"Sirius. Where is he? Where…oh Merlin..."

"What is it?" she heard him call back, cutting off her panicked curse, following Molly out of the kitchen only for Ana to bodily grab him and drag him back inside.

"Ginny and Harry aren't snogging again are…?" he began before she clamped a hand over his mouth to stop any further smart remarks. She could hear Arthur's voice floating through the windows. The Minister would be there any moment.

"Rufus Scrimgeour is here – yes, Minister for Magic Scrimgeour Rufus Scrimgeour. I don't have time to put up a transfigurement on your features. You need to hide, now."

His frown told her instantly he didn't agree.

"Don't argue, Sirius – if the Minister finds you it's a one way ticket to Azkaban. Please, for me, go and hide somewhere – outside in the field maybe; amongst the wheat…please."

His frown softened and she glanced over her shoulder as she removed her hand from his mouth to see the front door open. She pushed Sirius further back into the kitchen and gave him a desperate look; only for him to shrug and, placing a hurried kiss on her cheek, turning to race off out the back door. She went to the kitchen window to watch his form enter the long grass only to disappear without a trace a few moments later. She allowed herself a quick sigh of relief before turning and, shoulders squared and face impassive, heading off to the sitting room where Scrimgeour and Arthur had been headed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've made this chapter quite light because we're heading for darker waters very soon. Also; I'm thinking of posting an original story; a sort of vampires without the loveliness and glitter and more with the blood and grr in weekly installments, on Wattpad. Quick survey; how many of you guys would read if I did? Let me know in the trusty review section - I get enough positive responses and Thunderbirds are go! **


	7. The Storm

Scrimgeour was seated before Harry, Ron and Hermione; all three children squashed onto the sofa. A table sat between the Minister and the teens and floating at Scrimegeour's side was a piece of paper from which the man was reading from.

"Herein is set forth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore..."

"Bit of a mouthful; even Dumbledore admitted that three middle names was entirely excessive."

Ana's comment caused the Minister to turn in his seat and give her a steady glare.

"You are…?" he asked. She ignored him.

"Everything alright in here?" she asked, looking pointedly at Harry as she spoke.

"Yeah – I think so." Harry responded.

"Excuse me madam…" the Minister began.

Ana raised a languid eyebrow and tilted her head. She held the position for a moment before shrugging lightly and adding in an equally flippant tone,

"Alright then, as you ask so nicely; you are excused."

She turned and left without a further word. She didn't need to remain. She knew now what the Minister had come to The Burrow for. He had wanted to ensure the final bequests of Albus Dumbledore were nothing which could be of possible use to the Ministry. She slipped a hand absent-mindedly into her skirts and wrapped her fingers momentarily around her wand. It was more important than ever now that her Dumbledore's final gift to her was kept safe. The one of the present might have been buried with his wand; but future Dumbledore had had other ideas.

* * *

><p>"They're being an awfully long time…" Arthur murmured; pausing in his worried glaring at the living room to look at the assembled group at his side. Molly had come outside at the request of the Minister; who didn't want anyone eavesdropping on the will reading, and she had been joined by a pale and yet cheerful Tonks, Remus and both the Weasley twins. Ginny was standing a little way off; under instruction to keep an eye on the long grass and make sure Sirius didn't emerge before it was safe. Ana was between the lone girl and the group; her mind ticking away even as she waited. The wedding was in less than an hour.<p>

"I don't trust that man," Ana added, her gaze never leaving the sitting room window, "There's too much hardness in him. If it comes down to it I'll have no scruples about wiping his memory…"

Before she could finish the figure of Harry Potter emerged from the front door; followed by the lankier form of the Minister. Ron was behind them and Hermione was nowhere in sight. Ana moved forward before anyone else could take the initiative.

"Did Dumbledore leave you anything nice?" she asked Harry and Ron; looking from one boy to the other and back again.

"I don't believe we've been introduced…" Scrimgeour began once again.

"No, we haven't – good day Minister."

She stared him down before he finally broke eye contact and with a muttered word to Harry began to stride away down the path. Just beyond the edge of the field he turned neatly and Disapparated from sight.

"Bloody unpleasant man that one!" came the call from just beyond where the Minister had taken his leave. Sirius emerged from the field, brushing a hand through his hair as he went, and made a bee line straight for Harry, Ron and Ana.

"Not one to put your trust in…" Ana agreed, before turning back to Harry. "So, anything interesting?"

"No," Harry answered, "An old Snitch, Deluminator for Ron, book of fairy tales for Hermione. Oh and the Sword of Gryffindor…"

"…which you weren't allowed to have." Sirius finished with a sigh. "Told you – unpleasant bastard."

"It belongs to the school I suppose – not really Dumbledore's to give. Still if it was in his will there must have been a reason for why…but we can talk about it later…" Ana threw a glance over to where Molly seemed to be half screeching at the others in a hurried tone; her gaze wild as she looked at Arthur's pocket watch and then towards the edge of the garden as if fearing descending guests at any moment,

"…we have a wedding to live through"

* * *

><p>"Everything alright out here?" she asked as she touched Remus on the shoulder. He was standing outside the canopy, looking up at the stars, as the band played within and the entire wedding party danced to a lively tune.<p>

"Yes, thank Merlin." Remus responded.

She moved her hand up to his face and gave him a soft smile before following with a light slap.

"Then you should go in and dance with your wife."

He gave her his own sweet lopsided smile before nodding and joining her on entering the canopy.

Since Scrimgeour had left things had gone well. Sirius was still a fugitive so Ana had changed his appearance enough to make him unrecognisable; altered his nose, his cheekbones, the colour of his eyes, made his hair shorter – it was all just enough. They'd agreed to tell people he was her cousin; their pale complexions and dark hair made the lie easy enough to maintain. Harry was ginger and masquerading as a Weasley cousin to avoid his whereabouts being leaked out through wedding guest chatter. The happy couple themselves were dancing with suitably euphoric looks on their faces as a host of butterflies drifted around them.

Ana sent Remus off in Tonk's direction; where the other woman was looking radiant as she took her husband's hand. Ana herself took a seat at one of the many tables littered around the room; empty for the most part of people favoured the dance floor, and surveyed the proceedings. Her wards were strong so she had no fear for Death Eaters – as soon as the last guest had arrived she'd closed the Apparition wards and intended to keep them tightly sealed until it was time for everyone to leave. Over in the corner Ana saw Sirius, his altered face a startling contrast and yet (at least to her) still somewhat recognisable, surrounded by three of Fleur's Veela cousins. He had a massive smile on his face and seemed to be flirting outrageously; blonde hair was being flicked about left right and centre accompanied by tinkling, light and very girlish laughter. Ana suppressed a surge of jealousy as he took one of the blonde's hands and pulled her into a lively jig like several couples around the room were now taking part in. After a moment she found herself unable to watch anymore; seeing the spark in his eyes and the way the Veela had her hands all over him, and looked away.

Instead her eyes came to fall on Hermione; dressed in red and looking beautiful. Her eyes were focused on something on the other side of the room and Ana followed them to see Ron at the end of the girl's intent gaze. Both wore soft expressions, eyes interlocked, which made Ana's heart contract painfully. She felt stupid for feeling so terrible about Sirius and the Veela. She and Sirius weren't anything but friends who occasionally exchanged a kiss or two at the end of the day. After all they were at war. Perhaps he saw her as just cold comfort. And who could blame him? After all he'd suffered she couldn't deny him that. All the same her eyes fell away from the young couple and found Harry in the crowd. He was seated with an old gentleman whose name Ana couldn't quite recall and seemed lost in conversation. She smiled as she watched him talk animatedly; his interest in his companion obvious. He really was a fine boy. Everything she had hoped for when she had heard all the stories about him in the other world.

A slower song started up as the jig came to an end and whilst many couples bowed out Fleur and Bill moved only closer together and began to sway gently to the rhythm. Ana saw Tonks press her head into Remus' chest and Ana smiled as the contended husband's eyes reached across the room and connected with hers for a moment. Ana widened her smile but she was sure it didn't quite reach her eyes as he gave her a slight frown in return. She shook her head; the sign for 'later', and he seemed to understand for he nodded and looked back down to his wife; all strife instantly gone from his features as he muttered something into her hair; causing the diminutive Metamorphagus to laugh.

"Do you intend to sit there all night or are you going to ask me to dance?"

The voice pulled her from her reverie and she looked up to see Sirius standing just before her. How he had snuck up on her quite so unexpectedly she didn't know – perhaps his altered features had helped him to blend into the background. She knew him well but then again she had done a very good job with making him unrecognisable.

"I didn't think I was blonde enough." she answered quietly.

"Blonde? What…? Oh – right."

Suddenly his hand was hovering before her face and she forced herself to look up into icy blue eyes; the best change she could make to the grey whilst still making the orbs of colour look authentic, as he said,

"Get up you silly mare."

She hesitated for a moment before, swayed by his smile – which could never be altered by any spell – she took his hand and allowed him to raise her to her feet and wrap an arm around her waist. She kept a good inch or two of space between their bodies but gripped his hand firmly as he moved her gently into a sort of slow waltz. It was, she knew, the only structured dance he had any knowledge of.

"So do you call all your women silly mares or am I the exception to the rule?" she asked after a few moments of quiet.

"No exceptions here." he answered with muted wryness.

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or to punch you square in the…"

"You look beautiful tonight." he interrupted.

She moved her gaze from where it had been fixed on his collarbone up to his eyes.

"Took you this long to figure that out?" she asked drolly.

"No – took me this long to say it. I've been thinking it for…oh, I don't know. Ten months?"

She smiled and averted her eyes.

"Ana," his voice drew her line of vision up almost as soon as it fell, "I should have said this weeks ago – months maybe, but I'm crap at emotions – you know that."

Somehow they were very close now and she could feel his breath on her face as he spoke; feel the rumble of his voice through his chest and into hers – almost hear the beating of his heart.

"Ana Harte," he murmured, "You're incredible. And I have to confess that I…"

A whooshing sound; followed quickly by a shout, cut Sirius off and caused her to turn to look towards the centre of the canopy a mere half second before it was lit with an eerie white glow. A silvery Lynx had appeared in the very centre of the room. She turned fully, her back to Sirius' chest and one hand still enclosed in his as she watched with growing dread as Kingsley's familiar voice emerged from the shimmering creature.

"The Ministry has fallen," the deep voice intoned, "The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming."

Ana let out a slow breath before flipping back her skirts and pulling her wand from the holster at her hip. The daggers were on the other leg and she felt the cold metal rub against her flesh as she released Sirius' hand and threw her wand upwards.

"_Repello Inimigotum, Prot…"_

She never finished.

People had begun Disapparating as soon as the message had finished. The guests at the wedding were no fools; for the most part powerful witches and wizards – a simple temporary Apparition Ward was just as simply dissembled. In moments a quarter of the room had disappeared. That was when the first Death Eater plummeted through the canvas.

A flaming ball of fire followed by black smoke was all she saw for a bare moment.

She thrust her wand in a blunt jabbing motion at the flames; using an Extinguishing spell to put them out before turning her attention to the Death Eaters who were already beginning to appear in droves. She Stunned one; sending the spell soaring through the crowd, and injured another before Ana saw a figure in a red dress slip past her; momentarily distracting her from the danger at hand. She reached out to grab the arm she hoped was attached and sighed in relief as a terrified looking Hermione turned a pale face to her.

"Get Ron and Harry and Disapparate out – don't tell me where. Get them away and safe."

Hermione nodded and Ana released her to turn and send another spell through the screaming hoards of wedding guests; striking a Death Eater on the arm. Ana dared not throw Killing Curses for fear of missing and killing an innocent bystander. She ran towards a nearby table and threw herself under it as a ball of fire hurtled towards and engulfed the spot where she had just stood; setting the fabric of the canopy alight. Unceremoniously she cursed the table from above her; sending it flying off to the right, and threw a curse at the nearest Death Eater. In the periphery of her vision Ana saw Remus shove Harry towards Hermione and Ron, who had seemingly found each other since Ana had urged Hermione to find the boys and go, and the tightness in her chest lessened when she turned to see the trio Disapparate. They weren't the first. All around her now guests who were still able to were gathering their wits and leaving. Madam Maxime pulled Hagrid to her towering form before vanishing with a pop as not far from them another couple did the same.

"Remus!" she yelled as she turned to see a Death Eater appearing from a cloud of dark smoke behind him. "DOWN!"

He hit the ground a mere moment before Ana's spell split through the air in which he had been and struck the Death Eater dead in the chest. She raced over to Remus and helped him to his feet, deflecting spells with her free hand as she did so.

"We have to go – all of us. There's no winning this…" she gasped as she pulled them both bodily aside to avoid a flurry of hexes and curses.

"Yes…I must find…find Tonks…"

Ana's eyes scoured the room and she almost instantly caught sight of the flamboyant Metamorphagus – fighting wildly along with Ginny Weasley at the far end of the flaming canopy.

"Over there!" she pointed and gave Remus a shove in the right direction. "Get her and go!"

"Sirius…" Remus yelled as he deflected a curse and sent back one twice as powerful in retaliation.

"I'll find him – go!"

Ana turned and swept her wand in an arc; sending two Death Eaters who had been advancing on her swirling backwards into the night. The canopy was emptying of guests fast – only a few stalwart Order members remained. The rest were Death Eaters – or bodies.

She caught sight of a thatch of black hair and turned about to see Sirius alone at the canopy entrance; duelling a Death Eater bigger than him by half a foot. The attack was brutal and despite deflecting the spells Sirius was being pushed back by their force. She swept a dagger from her thigh and dissembled her form; swirling across the room in the blink of an eye and reforming right in front of the Death Eater. She registered the shock in his eyes the moment before she stabbed the blade through his bottom jaw and up into his skull. His eyes had rolled up into his head before she even had time to pull the blade out. Ana turned swiftly; seeing Arthur and Ginny Disapparate together at almost of the same time as Remus and Tonks, and barrelled her body into Sirius' as she concentrated very hard on the safest place she could think of.

They hit the ground hard; him taking the brunt of the impact as they rolled down a shallow embankment which sharp with dead leaves and twigs. She came to rest with her back to the ground; her head slamming painfully into the leafy mud at the slope's base. He was a few feet away; having let go as they began rolling. She hefted herself up into a sitting position and looked over to see him slowly do the same.

"Alright?" she asked.

"What the hell happened?" he replied in a half groan, shaking his head and running a hand over his unfamiliar features with a look of disgust as his touch picked up the differences. "Could you..?"

She muttered a quick curse under her breath as she pulled herself to her feet so that she could come to kneel at his side. He looked at her as she summoned her wand where it had fallen on the slope with a quick breath of a spell and then passed it over his face; returning his features to normal.

"That's better…" he breathed, stretching his neck on one side and then the other before fully beginning to take in their surroundings, "…where are we?"

"The New Forest – if I got my Apparition right we should be somewhere around Piper's Wait. I came here once to kill an Acromantula nest. It's a good place to make a plan and recollect – peaceful. With anti-Muggle wards up we shouldn't be disturbed."

He reached over and brushed a hand over the side of her face which had hit the ground; swiping off some of the mud and bits of dried leaves which had stuck. She fell from kneeling to sitting and pulled off the heels she had been wearing, throwing them aside and planting her bare feet on the ground; burying them in the carpet of leaves. It was as though autumn had come early, she thought as she looked up at the boughs spreading above them; almost creating a canopy…

"Everyone got out – everyone who could," she murmured, "I checked – we were the last."

"Good," Sirius answered. "You know I didn't think it would come to this. After everything that's happened I still never believed the Ministry would fall. The first time it stood – through everything, it was corrupt as hell, sure, but it still stood. I mean Merlin above; Scrimgeour was at the Burrow this afternoon. We saw him a few hours ago. And now he's dead."

"I hope Kingsley got out alright…" Ana murmured half to herself.

"He's a tough one," Sirius reassured, "It'll take more than Voldemort to kill him."

Ana nodded slowly and reached up to begin pulling pins from her head. Her hair gradually began to fall as she tossed the small spikes aside.

"So…" Sirius sighed as he ran a hand through his own righted hair, "What now?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "We have to give it time; see how the land…"

She stopped at the sharp sound of a breaking twig somewhere nearby.

"…lies?" Sirius finished.

"Did you hear that?" she asked sharply, pulling up into a crouch and looking around warily; wand already in hand. She couldn't see far through the dense forest but even so the sound had been so close…

"Hear what?" he responded, "I didn't hear anything."

"A snapping; like someone standing on a twig or a branch or…"

"We're in the New Forest, Ana. There are bound to be animals and…"

"Animals aren't heavy enough to break something that would sound that loudly. You're sure you didn't hear anything?"

"Positive – the only sound here is a paranoid witch. Maybe you imagined it…"

"I don't imagine things…" she murmured; staying very still as she scanned the area. She couldn't see anything. Perhaps Sirius was right, perhaps she was paranoid. They had, after all, just survived a vicious attack on home soil. That was enough to make anyone…

"I heard that…" Sirius breathed a moment after another loud sound; pulling himself up into a crouched and ready position. This breaking noise was even closer than the first and shattered the relative quiet of the forest. It sounded like something big was prowling around just beyond their sight. But if it was human then how could they have known where to find them? The forest had been a random choice; there was no way…

"Oh Merlin…" she spoke the words with barely any sound; just a breath of despair as she realised that history was repeating itself. "You said his name – you said…"

"Ana, what is it? What…?"

"The Dark Lord – I called him that, still do sometimes, when I first came here and you asked me why, if I wasn't a Death Eater, why did I call him that…" her speech was quiet and hurried; a hiss of information as her eyes darted around looking for any sign of movement.

"He made his name taboo…" Sirius finished for her. "Oh shit…"

She clutched her wand tightly and tried to Disapparate; twisting slightly in her kneeling position. She felt none of the usual pressure, no sign of her magic having any affect.

"They've set up anti Apparition wards; I can't Disapparate. They must have tracked us through the taboo. They've probably got the area surrounded if they know it's you…"

She stopped. Was that a voice she could hear; somewhere in the copse of trees just to the right of where they were sitting? There was only one option left; she knew that. Only one chance to escape the Snatchers if they were hiding in the woodland, waiting to pounce at any moment in numbers she couldn't even guess at. They had to be drawn out into the open- and the only thing which would do that…

"…run."

He said it before she could and they were both on their feet in a moment. However that brought with it the notice of those who were hiding beyond their sight and a rain of curses; Ana counted six different jets of light before she had to throw up a shield and turn tail, which told them that Ana had indeed not been imagining a pressing attack.

She saw a jet of red light fly from Sirius' wand as he ran beside her and she jumped a log, part of some long fallen tree, as they raced away from their attackers. She threw a spell back and glanced behind her to see a group of Snatchers; less than ten but more than five was the best she could do with the fleeting glimpse she allowed herself, and turned once again to throw another spell. She couldn't face them whilst running and if they stopped now the Snatchers would have the upper hand. So instead she implemented a plan from the old world – a familiar failsafe.

"Spilt up!" she called to Sirius as they reached the base of another bank which they had been running down, "Go right…take as many…as you can," her breath came in gasps as she ran; the Snatchers were fast; probably buoyed by the thought of the rewards that bringing in Sirius Black would reap, "I'll find you!"

Without a word she felt as much as saw him veer away even as she changed course and leaned to the left. She heard shouts from behind as their pursuers debated on whom to follow. She only hoped they'd split up as she and Sirius had instead of deciding Sirius Black was the greater prize and going for him en masse.

Ana broke through the trees, swishing her wand behind her as she both thought and barked a string of curses and counter curses, protective spells and shield charms; all with the aim of slowing down her followers. She made a hard right after what felt like forever but in fact was only about two or three minutes after she and Sirius had separated, and soon found herself lost amongst the trees. She whirled on the spot, dissembling her form into fine dark mist as she hurtled upwards; grabbing onto a fairly low hanging and yet sturdy branch. She reformed in time to swing herself up and mount the branch securely; arms supporting her as she looked down onto the forest floor below.

Yells; deep guttural voices as well as higher pitched ones mingling together, sounded along with trampling of woodland debris underfoot. She clutched the branch with her legs and one hand as she readied her wand and prepared herself. The first one to come into sight was a woman; tall, thin and regal looking with blonde hair. She could have been a Malfoy. Ana waited; watching as the woman looked around frantically, soon rewarded when another figure, a man, joined the woman.

"Where's she gone?" asked the man in a rough voice, "Where's she bloody gone?"

"Can't have Disapparated – the wards the Dark Lord taught us are unknown to them. He created them Himself…"

_That would explain it_, she thought, _why no matter how many spells I try the wards are strong_.

"You think she found Black again?"

"He went the other way, there's no…"

Ana decided it was time to act. She threw down two swift Killing Curses; striking the pair one after another in such quick succession the woman would barely have registered the man's death before she herself met the same fate.

"UP THERE!" yelled a new voice a moment before three spells flew up through the branches of the tree she was perched in, savagely parting branches and making their way straight for her.

She leapt out of the tree; dissembling her form at the last moment and whirling around in a rapid movement before coming to land in solid form on one knee as she threw her head up and created a shield charm. A flurry of spells bounced off it and she felt her head swim as the effect of flying so often hit her. She shook her head and refocused as she returned the attack with a curse. She could see all three of the Snatchers remaining now – the others had no doubt gone after Sirius.

She made the decision a mere second before she acted; throwing herself to the ground and rolling forwards before finding her feet again and throwing herself at a frantic looking man. He tried to curse her but she wordlessly deflected the spell before slashing her wand across him and seeing with satisfaction the blood spurt from a cut from shoulder to hip cleaved into his flesh. She had no time to linger as she hit the ground in the same moment as two spells hit the man; gliding through the space she had just been in, and a feral looking Snatcher leaped towards her with a yell. She slid a dagger from her thigh and allowed herself to fall flat to the ground; thrusting the dagger up and slicing the man across the chest. He howled in pain as he landed heavily next to her.

"I would stop if I were you!" shouted the remaining man.

She pulled herself up from the ground and looked over, her wand pointed and ready; ready to kill him, only to see the final of her five pursuers wasn't the one who had spoken. Instead it was a dirty, long haired man with long finger nails and a dark look in his eye. At his side was the man she had failed to kill, a woman who had a long cut on her face and looked severely bruised and another man who had a hunched figure kneeling at his feet as he pressed his wand to the back of the injured man's head…

"Sirius…" she breathed as she saw the defeated man look up and recognised the grey eyes. She didn't really need to see them to know it was him; as soon as she had seen the bowed head of black hair she had known, but she hadn't wanted to believe it; to believe he had been caught…

"He put up a fight, our Mr Black." said the wild looking man who had spoken. "Killed five of the relief party – very naughty that; good job we summoned them when we saw who we were dealing with. He almost took poor Belvina here too – her pretty face…" he tutted and Ana drew herself up to her feet; her wand still pointed directly at the speaker's chest as he went on, "Miss Bella will surely be pleased to see who we've caught – her dear cousin is something of an obsession I'm told. She wants her blood clean and this one is a taint…"

The speaker reached over and grabbed Sirius by the hair, pulling his head back so that he looked up; neck exposed in a painful sight of vulnerability.

"So – you have a choice pretty girl," the speaker's tone was darker now; sleeker, "You can try and fight and we can kill Black before you and then do the same to you. Believe me Barnabus could curse dear Sirius before my body hit the ground. Or you can drop your wand and spare both your lives…for now."

Her wand hand was shaking as her eyes fell from the speaker's deadly smile and onto Sirius. His face was covered in scratches and the skin around one eye was already turning black. The way he was kneeling was rigidly hunched; as though he was in pain and didn't want to show it. His eyes fixed on hers and he slowly shook his head. She knew what that meant. Don't do it. Kill them, forget me, kill them all and if I die then I die. Don't let them take you as well. Forget me.

Which was the problem, wasn't it? She couldn't forget him. Not ever.

Her hand opened and her wand fell to the floor.

"No!" Sirius exclaimed; the sound almost a wild yell as she opened her hands and held them out to her sides in a sign of surrender.

The speaker shook his head slowly and smiled his terrible smile.

"Foolish girl – you should have let him die."

"I will kill you," she replied steadily, "Maybe not here and now but there'll come the day when you're at my mercy and trust me – I'm no saint."

There was a flash of light; red and bright, accompanied by a punching, heavy weight in her chest…and then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a bad person. **


	8. Beneath the Manor

Her head really bloody hurt.

Ana could feel coldness all around her; a damp kind of coldness which reminded her of Azkaban. But she couldn't be in Azkaban because she couldn't hear the sea. No; the only thing she could hear was the incessant murmuring of a deep, familiar male voice somewhere nearby.

"…need to wake up now. Ana? Ana please….sweetheart please wake up because I'm starting to think you're dead and that's…no. Wake up. Ana? I promise I'll…" he stopped and she could hear the desperation in his voice as he let out one of his barking, bitter laughs, "I'll never flirt with another Veela again. Never look at another Veela. Never…"

"…don't make promises you can't keep." she croaked, shifting stiffly as her eyelids finally won the battle to open and were met with a gloomy half-darkness. She could probably have kept them shut and not noticed too much of a difference. She heard him let out a great breath; a heaving sigh of relief, before he blurted out;

"Oh thank bloody Merlin…are you alright?"

"I feel like I just got smacked about by a hoard of Snatchers..." she offered.

She moved up from her slumped position on the floor and crawled up to half sit half lean on the wall behind her. However she didn't move far before the rattling of a chain alerted her to the iron manacle around her ankle. A feeble tug told her the metal was strong and she couldn't see the place which the chain attached to the wall - but knew that it was undoubtedly magically protected.

"Well…you're feeling accurate then." he answered; his own voice, she noticed, was hoarse and slightly muffled. How long had he been talking to her, gently coaxing her into waking?

She could barely make out his figure through the dim light filtering down a stone staircase (perhaps they were in a dungeon?). He was opposite her and similarly slumped if his silhouette was anything to go by; she could hear his own chain rattling as he moved which told her his position was no different to her own, and the bare outline she could see gave her no indication as to how he was faring.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"I think my face is broken," he answered in a light tone, "They really enjoyed going for the face. But other than that…well I think they were under orders not to do me too much damage. They'll have left that for her; she'd go mad if they took all the fun out of it."

"Her?" Ana asked; crawling towards him and biting down on the pain the movement gave. She made it halfway before her chain held her back.

"We can't reach one another – I've tried. Suppose they thought if we could we'd…I don't know – do each other in and rob them of the satisfaction? As for where we are – where do you think? We're awaiting dear Cousin Bella in the only ancestral pile she'd dare come anywhere near…"

"Oh fantastic…" Ana moaned, touching her face tentatively and noticing tenderness around her left eye. Someone had punched her there – hard.

Malfoy Manor. Just where she wanted to be.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Hard to tell – they Stunned me straight after you but I woke up en route. Hence why I may not be looking my best for a few weeks – wanted to keep me docile. When that didn't work…" his voice seemed to catch for a moment before he continued, "They used you as a punching bag. I'm the prize apparently. You're collateral. You can imagine I soon shut up after that."

"Thanks," she muttered, "Well at least we're alone down here – no one else got caught. That's something I suppose."

"I don't know about that," he answered slowly, "This place is big – hear how our voices echo even when we whisper? I'm guessing there are tunnels and rooms and Merlin knows what else under the Malfoy estate. There could be others. We just might not be able to hear them."

"Reassuring…" she breathed as she looked across; straining her eyes. "I wish I could see you."

"No," he answered quietly, "You don't. I probably look like Quasimodo."

"Even so…" she whispered before straightening and pulling her legs slowly in front of her; crossing them to hide her bare feet under her skirts.

"I don't know why they've kept us together," he said when a silence of a few long moments fell between them, "Keeping us apart would surely be…"

"Death Eater rule number one," she interrupted, "Use people against one another. They'll have wanted to capture more than one Order member I daresay; not famed for our cowardice are we? What's the one thing a good man will die for? His friends. They'll pick a whipping post and then a canary and whip the post until the canary sings."

"This gets better and better…" he murmured; though Ana could hear the steel in his voice. The hard note which said he would try and protect her…and she knew how dangerous that urge would be.

"We need to make a pact, here and now. Before they find out I'm awake and your peach of a cousin arrives we need to agree. If they torture me…"

"I won't…" he began in a rough growl.

"Shut up, Sirius," she interjected; her own tone hard, "If they torture me you give them nothing. Don't show any sign you give seven shades about me because if you do then they'll know they have you and they'll just go at it hell for leather – trust me. I remember. I remember how it is. I remember how it feels. But it's necessary. And I'll do the same for you. From here on in we're alone. We're nothing to one another. That's how we survive. It's the only way to face it…that's if they don't rip everything they need out of your head with Legilimency before we get the chance to be heroes."

There was a long pause where only the sound of their breathing was audible.

"And if we don't?" he asked quietly after a while, breaking the silence.

"Survive?" she asked.

"If they…if they kill you to get to me…" he began.

"Sirius," she whispered, trying not to let the tears battling to rise up run free, "If they kill me then I'm dead." she smiled, secretly, bitterly, "I've done it before. It's not as hard as you'd…"

"You've what?" he asked. For the first time she saw him move, rise up onto his haunches and pull the chain taunt as he moved as close to her as he could in the deep shadows. "What do you mean you've done it before? You can't mean…unless…"

"Hogwarts grounds under a starry sky in your arms…" she breathed, "It wasn't a bad death. If I had a choice I'd probably have put it high on the list…"

"But you're not dead." he insisted.

"I was," she replied truthfully. If she was going to die, she thought, she might as well start coming clean. When else was she going to tell her darkest secrets? "For a little while I was somewhere else; somewhere beautiful. And then I came back."

"How?" he asked, "Are you sure it wasn't just a…?"

"Dream?" she finished for him, "Oh no; Lily Potter was there. She talked to me. Told me some things...trust me it was no dream. And then gave me a choice. And I took the route I thought best." she paused before snorting unattractively with barely suppressed nervous laughter and finishing, "You're a stupid berk, Sirius Black, if you think that anything so trifling as death could keep me from you. I'll always find my way back to you. You're stuck with me now."

"I don't…" he began, sounding incredulous through the grim gloom, before adding, "Are you…so you're immortal or something now?"

"I bloody hope not," she answered, "I just think…maybe it wasn't my time. Lily Potter said I wasn't finished yet so maybe that was it. Either way if I die again I won't be scared. It's not scary, you know, not at all. Just like falling asleep."

He was quiet for a long time; so long she began to wonder whether he was angry.

"You came back."

The statement made her jerk slightly; she had just been about to speak when he did.

"Obviously…" she answered, wondering where he was headed. More silence where she counted her heartbeats and tried not to wonder what he was thinking.

"If I could kiss you right now I would be doing it." he murmured suddenly; his voice low.

"Duly noted." she smiled in response. "I'll write an IOU."

Another pause before he finished; his tone still quiet and yet nowhere near as gravelly as it had been;

"So – what's the plan? Other than pretend we're working a one man…wait – you dropped your wand to save me. You gave yourself up to save me. Won't they remember that and see through you?"

She sighed. She hadn't thought of that.

"I'll just give them some spiel about that being what good people do. We save one another. Or say I panicked. They wouldn't know either way so I suppose it might work. Other than that there is no plan."

"No plan?" he repeated.

"No." she answered, shrugging her shoulder gingerly. It felt ridiculously sore.

"Ah well," he murmured, "At least it'll be a surprise for us as well as them when we escape…"

She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Who knew being imprisoned and facing death would be so boring?" Sirius grumbled.<p>

"You're surprisingly cavalier about possible torture and or death." she observed.

They had long ago given up trying to think of a way out. After both of them exploring every inch of their prison within reach and trying multiple times to find the source of both their own manacles and each other they had admitted defeat. Their only hope was for their captors to come and show them a way out; if Lucius Malfoy were in charge Ana suspected it would be difficult. Malfoy was many things. A fool was not one of them. Though someone bringing them food, which had to happen sometime, might offer some form of opportunity…

"Well…we can sit and worry or we can sit and not worry." he reasoned.

"You make good sense," she commented, "So I suppose…"

A sound from somewhere above made her stop mid speech.

"Think we're going to be allowed out to play?" Sirius murmured.

"Be the play things of your cousin maybe…" Ana agreed in a hushed tone.

They fell into silence as the sound of a key grating in a lock from somewhere above echoed throughout the dank chamber. A moment later a groaning sound of heavy, damp wood followed and was accompanied by a beam of dim light filtering down into their prison. Ana looked across and, for the first time since they had been captured, saw Sirius' face. It was battered and bruised; his lip was split, the skin around one eye swollen and blackened, his hair matted and clothes tattered from a struggle. She met his eyes with her own; her gaze was steady as his, and slowly gave an almost imperceptible nod. It was a promise to keep to their only plan; their only chance of saving one another. The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly and she let out a slow breath. It was so good to be able to see him.

"I'm armed!" came a reedy voice, "I'll curse you both before you even have chance to move so there's no point in trying anything!"

Ana smiled grimly. A plan was already beginning to form.

"And what could we possibly attempt when we're chained to the floor and unable to move more than three feet each way, Draco?"

The boy appeared at the bend in the stairs; his wand was out and pointed between Ana and Sirius' form and his pale face was taunt with anxiety. He looked exhausted and terrified. Ana felt a pang in her chest at the sight of the child. Could she have saved him? Could she still?

"Stay where you are." came his staunch reply.

Ana looked over once again to Sirius; her steely gaze telling him to obey the boy's command.

Draco walked towards her, his wand tip illuminated, before stopping a good few paces away and throwing something at her feet. A hunk of bread; not stale from the looks of it either. She picked it up without hesitation and pulled off a corner, popping it into her mouth and beginning to chew. Hesitation meant distrust; make him think I trust him and he might come to trust me.

"Thank you, Draco." she murmured once she had swallowed the bread.

He said nothing; merely looked at her for a long moment before turning to throw another crust to Sirius. He followed her lead; eating without hesitation and she avoided the glance he gave her as he did so; she didn't want Draco to think they were conspiring against him.

"You look tired," she commented suddenly, looking up into the young boy's face and meeting his icy eyes with her own dark, steady ones.

"You look worse," Draco sneered, "Then again those that lie to the Dark Lord…"

"Ah so you've been told, I suppose, that I'm a witch?"

"Some witch who pretends to be a Squib for a year…" Draco's mouth was twisted into an ugly smirk as he looked down at her dishevelled form with disdain. However she could see the uncertainty behind the façade; the dark shadows under his eyes and the way his hands clenched and unclenched almost constantly told her he was not as sure in his loyalties as it would seem.

"Is your aunt here yet?" Ana asked candidly.

"She'll be here any minute and then you'll get what you deserve – you and the blood traitor."

Ana smiled, slowly and without motive.

"I look forward to it."

That unnerved him and she was glad. Make him think she had a plan; that she was in a stronger position than she was. It would make the next part all the easier.

She waited until he turned with a last, partially uncertain, look, before whispering into the encroaching darkness as his wand tip moved further and further away,

"Remember what I said to you, Draco. Help is given if you but ask."

He turned, looking at her long and cold for a few prolonged moments before muttering darkly,

"Who can you help now? You're nothing."

Then he was gone; leaving them in darkness. She let out a breath. The seed was planted.

"What a snivelling…" Sirius began; his tone disdainful.

"You remember the plan?" she asked quietly; breaking into his cursing.

"The no plan version?" he asked slowly.

"That'd be the one – well you can scrap that."

There was a pause and she heard the note of humour in his voice when he inquired,

"So does that mean…?"

A mad cackling from somewhere above cut Sirius off. They both looked upwards as the terrible sound echoed around them; making the cellar seem instantly colder.

"Oh bollocks…" Sirius breathed. Ana closed her eyes. There would be no time to enact any sort of plan now. They were out of luck.

Cousin Bella had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY I've been gone so long. Two jobs and two University courses does that to a person. I hope you enjoy Sirius' gallows humor. He died laughing in canon and I always imagined that, faced with his own pain/death he'd hold onto that twisted sense of fun. More to come soon!**


	9. When There's Nothing Left to Burn

Being dragged down stairs was something she was no stranger to. In her time she had been kicked, pushed and even once thrown down sets of wooden and stone stairs. However being dragged up them was honestly something Ana could admit to never having tried before.

So as a Snatcher tugged her up the stone steps and into the candlelit Manor proper by her hair she tried to formulate a plan as opposed to think about all the ways she could slaughter said Snatcher and selecting the slowest and most torturous. It didn't help that Sirius was already lying in the middle of the floor in the big, empty room they'd been brought to, half sat and half sprawled, looking battered, bruised and bloody. The Snatcher who had hauled Sirius moments before stood to the side with an evil grin on his face. Another for pain, she thought absently.

Her blood lust rose once again as Sirius turned his grey eyes to her and she noted that one was bathed red and half swollen shut.

"So you survived did you, little mouse?"

The harsh voice could only have belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. Looking fearsomely deranged as she stood alone by the fireplace the dark haired woman was a complete contrast to the assembly of icy Malfoys. Draco was there, his eyes watery and his jaw clenched. He looked unhappy.

"Unfortunately for you," was Ana's reply; her answer accompanied by a jerking pain in her scalp as the Snatcher still holding her hair offered punishment for her pains.

She knew that Sirius knew what she was doing and she also knew he wouldn't like it. Her only hope was that he'd let her drawn all attention to her in some vain hope that it was part of a plan. It wasn't; she thought bitterly, she was just trying to stop Bellatrix from…

"And dear cousin Sirius…"

The mad bitch completely forgot about Ana when faced with family to play with.

"You know, cousin Sirius, you could just give me what I want. You could come back into the fold…" she leaned down so their noses were centimetres apart and she could see Sirius fighting the urge to withdraw. Please don't do anything stupid, she thought desperately, please…

Ana closed her eyes as Sirius spat in Bellatrix's face.

"CRUCIO!" she screeched, anger quickly dissipated with laughter as Sirius immediately roared in pain and writhed as he fought to escape something it was impossible to escape from.

Ana kept her face impassive, her eyes opening and focusing on him, giving nothing away. Her heart railed, screaming, telling her body to react, to swat the Snatcher like a fly and tear out Bellatrix's throat with her bare hands…

He stopped moving, his body hitting the floor with a dulled thud. She watched him for a few moments, waiting until she was positive he was still conscious, before turning her face to Bellatrix and raising a single eyebrow.

"Want a try, pretty Squib…or not Squib…why anyone would want to pretend to be one of those things…"

Ana said nothing, merely keeping her gaze steady. Looking into Bellatrix's eyes really was like looking into a void. There was nothing beyond…nothing there but emptiness and madness. The woman was still ranting about Squibs and Muggles and Ana wondered how long Bellatrix could keep going – giving Sirius time to recover and…

"Now…where is Potter?"

Lucius Malfoy had stepped in, taken control of the situation. His disdain was evident; he wasn't doing this to help anyone but himself. He was probably for the most part afraid that Bellatrix would kill her and Sirius before any useful information could be extracted.

"I don't know." Ana replied.

"Wrong answer," was Malfoy's reply. He flicked a wand at Sirius and Ana almost winced as he let out a scream; Malfoy was better than Bellatrix at torture. She was more inventive, true, and given time she could destroy a person…but he was more précis and in the here and now precision was Sirius## worst enemy. Years of practise serving the Malfoys well; yet again.

She wished it was her. More than anything she wished they were torturing her and not him. But that was the point. They knew, obviously they knew, that she cared about him. She wouldn't have dropped her wand if she didn't; back in the forest. So they had chosen their whipping post; and she had come out yellow.

"Nice technique," was her only comment once Sirius' shaking body had once again slumped, "Perhaps a little more flick and a little less swish in your wand movement next time…"

Bellatrix laughed uproariously as Malfoy glowered. His wand went to her and she waited for the pain…which didn't come. Damn him; she had always known Malfoy was clever.

"Insulting me will not save your pitiful…thing." he sneered at Sirius even as he spoke to her, "The only way you can ensure that the dog lives is to tell me where Potter is…"

"And if I tell you where Potter is you will kill us both." she interrupted, "Although this whole argument is ridiculous as I've told you – I don't know where the boy is and nor does Sirius."

"Then Black suffers until his heart gives out. Then we turn to you." was Malfoy's lazy reply. Ana ground her teeth and answered vehemently,

"I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>Her body hit the ground hard and she rolled into the impact. Sirius had been tossed down the stairs before her and the rolling was in part to stop herself landing on him as much as to protect herself. As soon as she stopped moving Ana's first action was to scramble across the dungeon floor and cradle his face in her hands. They hadn't been chained up again. It was obvious that, with Sirius in the state that he was, the Malfoys took them to be of no threat.<p>

"Sirius?" she murmured, feeling hours of pent up emotion rise overwhelmingly to the surface all at once at the sight of his all but bloodless face, "Darling please…"

His only response was a weak moan.

So knowing there was nothing else she could do, not other help she could give him, Ana pulled his hand into her lap and stroked his sweat greased hair with gentle fingers; her mind whirring as she plotted not only their escape but also her revenge.

* * *

><p>She thought of her father. He was always the one who guided her in times of the greatest pain. Not even Sirius could replace Severus Snape for her in that sense. Because despite Sirius' ruthlessness with those who hurt those he loved he didn't have the Snape clarity. He didn't own the cold, cruel, harshness in the light of day which lay beneath; which saved lives. He couldn't make the decisions she could.<p>

"Do not hesitate; your enemy will not and nor should you."

She had nodded sagely; a tender twelve year old who had already been living away from home for two years. In those two years she thought that perhaps Snape had forgotten she was his daughter. Perhaps he had thought that she had forgotten. She had not.

He taught her like he would a pupil; he was detached and methodical. However sometimes, only sometimes, there was fervour to his instruction – an almost panicked insistence that she remember something. That was the only time she thought he remembered. Because she knew his worry wasn't for her brain's capacity to learn; it was for her life.

"Emotion holds no place in battle; war is not an emotional state. You must be ready to do whatever it takes to win the day."

"Even die?" she'd asked; as detached as he.

She'd seen a flicker at that question; an inscrutable flicker of something deep in his obsidian gaze that was strangely close to emotion – the same thing he was counselling her against.

"When there is nothing left to burn…" he murmured slowly, "You must set yourself on fire."

It was a lesson she never forgot.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes, finally and really opened them, she heaved a sigh of relief that had been trapped inside since the moment they had heard Bellatrix Lestrange's arrival.<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, stroking a thumb across his forehead as his eyes slowly focused.

"I'm not dead?" he responded; more as a question than anything else.

"Unless I am too I think you're still very much of the living."

"Bollocks…" he spat, shifting and grunting as his pain wracked body complained. "I take it the plan didn't go quite as…planned?"

She let out a breath.

"The plan is still to come…if you're ready?"

"Ready to get out of this hell hole? Ana I was born ready."

She smiled, shifted over to the wall and, picking up a metal pitcher which Draco had left at the top of the stairs; a silhouetted figure at the corner of her vision as she tended Sirius sometime after they had been returned to their prison, began to bang the metal against the stone.

"What are you doing?" Sirius exclaimed as the echoing, harsh sounded beat around them.

"You're not firewood!" she called in reply, keeping up her rhythm.

"Bloody hell…" he growled as he tried to crawl over to her and managed to only slump uncomfortably as his muscles seized up through the prolonged cursing he had endured, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"No. Not us." she replied evenly, not pausing in her action. However she knew he'd caught her meaning.

"Ana…Merlin above…" he began.

"When there's nothing left to burn you must set yourself on fire." she said staunchly, "Well we've burned everything there is Sirius. There's nothing left…nothing left but me. Do you trust me?"

"Stop it!" he yelled, inching closer.

"Sirius; do you trust me?"

The door above them opened to the sound of raised voices and Ana stopped her banging for a moment to give Sirius all her attention. He was staring at her, genuine fear in his expression; fear for himself and her, and then murmured,

"I trust you."

She nodded and once again began banging away at the wall.

"SHUT UP!"

The Snatcher clattered down the stairs cursing and snarling, wincing at Ana's incessant symphony. He made a beeline for her and grasped her, once again, by the hair dragging her away from the wall and bearing down on her with rank breath and sharp teeth pulled into a grimace. It was the Snatcher from the forest; the one with long hair and a rakish smile…not so rakish now – more furious.

"You wanted my attention, pretty?" he half growled half sneered; his growl nothing like the half seductive and half feral one Sirius used. It was harsher – completely dark.

"I was hoping for someone with balls." she replied.

The slap made her brain rattle in her head and she heard Sirius roar with impotent rage – unable to come to her aid and hating himself for it, as she slammed into the stone with the glowering Snatcher towering over her. She could taste blood; sharp and metallic, and took in a deep slow breath before she looked up at the Snatcher. Then she smiled; an empty gesture followed by spitting her own blood onto his boots. It was the final straw she'd been searching for; she'd broken the camel's back.

"You want to play, love, and I'll take you to a playground you've never dreamed of."

He growled as he grasped her by the hair again and began dragging her up the stairs again. Sirius was yelling something behind her but she couldn't hear properly; the Snatcher had a bloody good right hook. Everything was blurred as she was dragged out into the light of the Manor and nothing really came into focus again until she was in a room somewhere, alone with two Snatchers; the newcomer more fearsome than her own personal tormentor.

"Right then…let's see what the dolly can do."

The newcomer produced his wand and her Snatcher smiled grimly as he pointed his own wand to her as well. She gritted her teeth and allowed her mind to go blank.

It took ten minutes for her to begin screaming. She saw every second of them as a triumph.

* * *

><p>Her ears were ringing and all she could smell was blood. She was tucked against her Snatcher's body; branded hers because he was the one who'd decided enough was enough and he was also the one she had goaded into taking her up top to get tortured halfway to madness…with magic and without. Her hands dangled near his hips, bumping against his legs every so often as he carried her back to her cell; sliding against the fabric of his trousers and the leather of his wand holster. The other Snatcher, the more brutal one, had left – no doubt worried of the possible repercussions of Bellatrix and the Malfoy's returning and finding half of their quarry all but dead.<p>

They were at the top of the steps; the steps to the dungeon. He stopped, put her on the top step, and paused. She forced her eyes to open, to look up at him, seeing him looking down on her with a blank expression. For a moment she thought he was going to say something. Then he smiled a smirk with no emotion but bad ones, put a booted foot on her hip and gave her body a shove.

Her every muscle and bone screamed out as she tumbled down the stone steps and came to a breathless winded halt at their base. She whimpered as her ribs protested the need to draw air.

"Ana?"

The whisper came out of the darkness and she knew the voice.

A hand, warmer than she was and yet still not warm enough, touched her shoulder and she flinched for a moment; still expecting every touch to be one of violence.

"Oh Merlin what have they done to you? I could hear…heard you screaming…"

She pulled herself onto her back, the effort making her vision blur, tilting her head so she could see his battered face above her own, and then smiled weakly at his concern.

"They've given us our way out."

Then, slowly, slowly, she drew up her arm and showed him what was grasped tightly in its grip.

The Snatcher's wand.

"How…?" he asked breathlessly; his expression incredulous.

"No matter how," she forced out, struggling to breathe normally through her wounded chest, "Just take it and go."

The silence would have been unnerving in any other situation. However with the pain up there with the worst on her mind and the thought that at any moment the Snatcher might discover his missing wand was indeed missing she let it go on too long before it was broken.

"What does that mean?"

She clenched her jaw and dragged her body up. It was a struggle, she thought she could feel bile, or blood, rising in her throat and resisted the urge to gag. After a moment she let out a slow breath and replied in a shaking voice,

"I can't leave this place without the boy."

"The boy…the Malfoy boy? Have you gone fucking insane?"

"I can help him…"

"He's A MALFOY!" Sirius yelled.

"What does that matter? I could have been him…" she coughed, a hacking and distinctly wet sound which made her stomach lurch and eyes blur for a moment, "…but for a few choices, chances really, I could have been him…"

"For Merlin's…" Sirius hissed.

"In a minute that Snatcher will find out his wand is gone. They'll put up anti Apparition wards and then come and get it back. Go – or we both rot here."

"Come with me you stupid woman!" he exclaimed as loudly as he dared, "You don't owe him anything…"

She let out a laugh, one of his dark and bitter barks sounded back at him in her voice.

"It's not about owing. It's about what's right. You don't know me at all, do you?"

"Ana now isn't…"

She had to cut him off. She wanted to help Draco but with him trapped with her they'd always have a way to hold her back. With Sirius safe she could throw caution to the wind. She could get through to the youngest Malfoy. But for Sirius to leave he'd have to lose his reason to stay…

"You wanted to know who I was – who my father was. Well I'll tell you. My name isn't Ana Harte. That's just what I call myself to feel normal, feel like one of you…" she paused, breathing harshly as she whispered into the darkness, "My name is Lantana Snape."

Silence; thick and dark and deadly silence.

"Go…please go…" she whispered, the anger going out of her as she looked up at his face and saw only blankness there.

"Snape…" he breathed.

"Yes, Snape, my father in the reality I killed is Severus Snape; the man who killed Dumbledore whilst I stood by and watched. I'm a lot like my father, you know. I'm telling you for the last time. Go."

Her words were quiet, devoid of anything but truth. She could feel him pulling away, not only physically but mentally; feel the pull of her heart as he backed away from her. It hurt but the pain was necessary. If he lived then she could try and fix things. Right now that was all she needed; for him to live.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered, his voice grating over the words. He sounded dark; like back in the days at Grimmauld Place where he drank to live.

"Because there's no other way – I'm tired of lies; hundreds of lies every day of my life…they're killing me."

A noise from upstairs, a yell which sounded horribly like that of a Snatcher recently made aware of a loss, caused her heart to beat that bit faster.

"If you don't leave neither of us stand a chance. I need you gone so I can save the boy…" she hissed in pain as she rolled over, the urgency of her task spurring her on, "I've killed so many. I need to save this one, Sirius. I'll come after you and explain everything, I swear, but now…please go."

He looked at her for a long hard moment, his eyes filled with so many emotions she couldn't even begin to pull them apart, before he nodded slowly, raised the wand and…

Disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you miss me?**


	10. Only Ever You

Lying on her back was most comfortable. Everything ached; everything stung and hurt and pained her in ways she couldn't even describe – not even to herself. After all there was no one else to listen now. Sirius was gone. He'd gone and although she was glad, although she was happy that he was safe and alive, a part of her remembered that last look, the detached, separate look he'd given her, and shuddered. It was like he didn't even know her…which he didn't.

Pretending the person you care about more than anyone else feels the same is all well and good; until the truth rears its ugly head. And the truth always comes out in the end. How many times had her father told her that?

The door at the top of the stairs opened slowly and Ana could tell from the footsteps that it was Draco. His tentative walk was his signature. Since Sirius had left; hours ago now, she'd been hurt and hurt again. They'd beaten her bloody; with magic and without, and then left her lying there. She'd done it all for the boy currently approaching…and still she couldn't be sure that her sacrifice would help him. Nothing was sure.

"I was wondering when you were going to come…" she breathed, loudly enough so he could hear her but not so that she hurt herself further. Breathing was difficult; she had a feeling she'd gotten a cracked rib or four.

"I don't get it," was the quiet response, "You got the wand. You could have gone. Did Black…?"

She smiled wryly to herself, not moving from her prostrate position.

"He didn't take it and leave me. I asked him to go on ahead. I have something I need to hang around a little while longer for."

"What?" Draco asked.

"You." she answered.

She heard a clatter as whatever he was holding fell to the floor. A moment later footsteps, no longer tentative but dashing away from her, sounded on the stairs. The door shut. There was silence.

She could wait.

* * *

><p>"WHERE. IS. POTTER?"<p>

Ana said nothing, the weight of Bellatrix bearing down on her as the mad witch pressed her wand tip deep into her victim's throat. Ana could feel blood beginning to pool in the hollow between the two halves of her collar bone.

"Tell me where itty bitty Potty is and then you won't have to suffer…" Bellatrix wheedled, her voice suddenly childlike, "He's only a brat...just one brat."

Ana kept up her silence. Since Sirius had left the only person she had spoken to was Draco.

"TELL ME!" the mad witch suddenly shrieked, her wand tip digging in further and burning as furious sparks emitted from it.

Ana did the only thing she could. She laughed; uproarious, maddened laughter which only served to make Bellatrix frown and the Malfoy's look angered.

"Please do share your amusement…" Lucius Malfoy intoned. He sounded furious; which meant there was pressure on him from somewhere high up to get her to talk…and the thought only amused her further.

"Go on; say it!" Bellatrix urged, a maddened snarl gracing her face.

Ana tempered her laughter long enough to choke out; going from hilarity to seriousness in the blink of an eye,

"I'm going to see you all dead…you know that? I'm going to kill all of you."

Bellatrix didn't agree and, if the pain was anything to go by, her displeasure was immense.

* * *

><p>She wondered whether the Dark Lord knew she was there. Ana Harte meant nothing to the Death Eaters – nothing to this version of Voldemort. Lantana Snape meant nothing either; not in this time. Her theory was that the Malfoy's were keeping her imprisonment secret in order to only tell Voldemort about her once she broke - only once she had given them information which they could trade for favour.<p>

So they would be waiting a long time.

Days had passed since she had last seen Sirius. Days of trying to catch Draco when he brought food or water, of trying to talk to him, make him see…and perhaps, she thought, he was beginning to see. When his father made him watch as she was tortured she saw it then; the doubt in his family which crept into his eyes. The beginnings of sympathy with her – the beginnings of something she could use to help him.

"You know that I would protect you?" she murmured one day; one of the better days, she had to admit, when the pain was no so bad and the torture not so long. Bellatrix being absent had helped with that. Lucius Malfoy had little patience with the unknown witch at his feet.

"How?" he sneered in his usual manner; hiding from facts behind his Malfoy pride.

"I would put your life before mine; if you came with me; if you left this behind you."

"They are my blood…" he began.

"Blood isn't always the strongest bond." was her quick reply.

"Those are the words of a mudblood…" he grunted.

"Half blood," she corrected, "Or…pure blood. Depends on how you define these things I suppose."

He frowned and passed her a small chunk of bread; unknowingly tearing it up for her so that her hands; ragged from gripping at unyielding stone whilst in the throes of agony, did not suffer.

"Where I come from," she continued, "You take your father's blood status."

"So if your mother was a pureblood and your father half…?" Draco began; mystified,

"Half blood – which is what I am; not that it matters."

"If it doesn't matter then why're you here?" he asked smugly.

"Because I chose to be." she replied. "Given the choice between right and easy I chose here."

"Because of me…" he answered disdainfully.

"Because I believe in you, yes. I believe you can be a better man. A good man."

"I'm already doing what's right…" he began.

"What your father does is not what's right Draco. I was at the Astronomy Tower. I saw you there; and that was a man I can see doing great things. The moment you hesitated, just for a second, was the moment I knew you were more than your father will ever be."

His silence told her everything she needed to know. Her mind was as strong as ever but her body couldn't take much more of the joys of Malfoy Manor. She needed to go home; and now was the best time to try. Draco wouldn't soften any further; not surrounded by his parents and aunt every moment of every day. She needed to get him away. She needed to get herself away. If she didn't then Ana knew, in her heart, that she wouldn't – couldn't – live out the week.

* * *

><p>"She's strong," was the blithe comment the Snatcher made.<p>

Ana had dragged herself to the top of the stone steps and was listening at the thick wooden door. After hours of straining her ears, attempting to hear any voices that managed to reach her, she had finally honed in on a conversation. It was close by; perhaps even on the other side of the door, and she recognised the first Snatcher's voice as Scabior – the one who had handled her from the beginning. The one she'd stolen a wand from and endured hours of taunts from. He hadn't touched her since the wand – he had smacked her stupid straight after the fact and then never touched her since. Perhaps he was afraid of what she would do whilst he was otherwise occupied…

"They all break in the end." answered a rough voice she didn't recognise.

"Three days since Black upped and left. She's lasted this long…my thinking is she'll be dead before she talks. The ways Lestrange…"

"Lestrange is a crazy bitch. The girl's lucky she'll be gone until tomorrow…or unlucky – better if she died now really. Life is life though - one thing to thank the Dark Lord for at least before she kicks it." broke in the other Snatcher conversationally.

"Right enough," agreed Scabior, "Still…shame this girl isn't on our side. Reckon she'd go down fighting if she were."

"As it is she'll die a rat in a hole." the other Snatcher commented without pity.

Scabior didn't respond.

She had found her opportunity…now all she needed to do was find the strength to exploit it.

* * *

><p>Her legs were crossed; a feat in itself as the bruises made it difficult to do anything involving…well, anything. Her back was painfully straight, her head level and her eyes closed. She was breathing deeply; in through the nose, out through the mouth, in through the nose…<p>

That was how he found her.

She had noted the hesitance, slight but still present, when he came for her and she wasn't slumped in a crumpled pile where she had been left or propped up against a wall from where Draco had grudgingly helped her during his brief (especially brief when Bellatrix was present in the Manor) visits. It was all going according to plan.

He soon overcame his uncharacteristic shyness and hauled her up, half dragging and half carrying her body as she allowed him to bear her weight. No fighting or struggling, no resistance. When he dumped her on the floor she glanced into his eyes, just a glance, and caught the confusion there. She usually cussed and called him names; it was almost a routine between them now. She'd noted after he long spells of captivity that captor and captive always, almost always, eventually created a bond. Whether it was one of mutual loathing or one of mutual anger was unclear. Hers and Scabior's was almost one of mutual understanding. He knew what she was; a fighter, and she knew what he was; a coward.

Draco was there; as well as Malfoy and Scabior. That meant that there were three people to overcome in order to get a wand and escape; usually child's play…though in her current state nearly impossible.

"We are here; again." drawled the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "And I shall ask you yet again, girl. Where is Potter hiding? Where is the Order of the Phoenix hiding? Where is Sirius Black? Answer any, or all, of these questions and save yourself…considerable pain."

For a moment she did nothing. Lying on her side on the ground at his feet, propped up by one arm, she allowed the silence in the room to fill her up. Then, slowly, she raised her head, looking up into those cold blue eyes. Ana saw them widen slightly as the contact was made – saw the recognition there…and then she pounced.

Barrelling her body towards him so quickly her vision darkened at the edges Ana swept out a leg and caught him in the calves, sending the spell he had cast swerving inches to her right and missing her entirely. He toppled, losing his grip on his wand as he fell, and she grabbed it up; Stunning him as she swept in a circle and stood with only the slightest wobble to face Scabior. His wand was out but still at his side; he hadn't been given the time to raise it. Halfway to doing so he was frozen; his eyes glued to the wand she had just stolen; fear there so latent it practically sat in the air around her. It had all been done in a matter of seconds; and all without a peep of unnecessary noise.

"Move and I kill you." she breathed at the Snatcher.

The pain was there; fighting to take the forefront of her brain, but she suppressed it. With a brief flick of her wand Scabior was disarmed and standing before her; fully expecting to die.

"This is your chance, Draco," she murmured, not looking to the boy who she knew stood close to her left; his wand out and arm uncertain as he pointed it at her, "I'm offering you help. I'm offering you life. Now is your last chance to take it."

A pause, long and empty, filled the room.

"Come with me and let me give you the life you deserve," she tried again, "Let me help you become the man you were always supposed to be…you don't have to hurt or kill anyone – you don't have to be that person, Draco."

She could hear his breaths, ragged and unsure, and waited. She couldn't hold on much longer, her legs were shaking perilously and it would only take someone to enter the room they were in; a Snatcher or Malfoy or Bellatrix herself, and everything would be undone. She was…

"Help me…"

The boy's voice was broken, shaking. It was assent enough…which left her with the problem of Scabior. He had tortured her, beaten and cursed her halfway to death, shown her no mercy…but a niggling thought would not remain suppressed itched within her mind. In this life she killed; in her previous life she had killed. Perhaps, in order to be the person that Sirius needed, she had to change that – perhaps it was time to give mercy a chance.

"I just gave you your life." she said stonily to the Snatcher, Stunning him, turning and throwing herself at Draco before the words had finished leaving her mouth. She focused as hard as she could on the safest place she could Apparate to. All that came to mind were fields of golden green and Sirius' warm hands against her skin.

Which was why, after the pressure of Apparition lifted, she and Draco tumbled into thick grass.

Her head collided with the ground as Draco was propelled a few feet away from her. She lay there a moment, fighting to remain conscious as days of physical destruction at the hands of the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor rose up and fought to claim her. After a moment her head cleared, thought the pain remained, and she slowly and stiffly dragged herself into a sitting position.

"We did it…" she whispered when she saw Draco similarly sitting staring at her.

"What have I done?" he asked in return; looking more like a lost little boy than ever.

"Earned your freedom," she replied, "Earned the right to choose."

She picked up the wand lying next to her on the ground; Lucius Malfoy's discarded weapon, and slowly pointed it into the air; murmuring to herself,

"I told you I would follow."

The message combined with the wand movement sent a beam of silver light dancing off into the sky. She only hoped her missive would be received and answered.

"What was that?" Draco asked hurriedly; concern in his voice.

"A Patronus," she murmured, "To the Order."

"To Black you mean." he answered coldly.

"Yes," she replied evenly, "To Black."

"He will want to kill me…" Draco began.

"Draco – listen to me." she could sense the tiredness in her own voice now; all she wanted was to see Sirius and sleep. However the boy before her was fragile, still unsure if his choice had been the right one. She owed it to him to give him the reassurance he craved. "You have given up the life you know. In return I will give up my life for yours; should the need arise. You are family now, Draco Malfoy – your choice has made you family. No more doubts. You've chosen your side."

She didn't look up to see his expression. It was too difficult. Yet she could feel from his silence that he accepted at least a little of what she had said. It wasn't much; but it was a beginning. The rest – the trust – would come in time.

A cracking sound; cutting sharply through the cold air, caused her head to fly up; the jerking motion causing her dizziness to return. She breathed deep for a moment before murmuring to Draco, keeping her gaze ahead,

"Stay down – don't make yourself known unless I say you can."

She rose slowly; her muscles and bones and very blood screaming out that enough was enough; that she was finished. But she stood anyway; and was rewarded with the sight of Sirius, along with Bill Weasley, standing right there before her. His wand was raised, as was Bill's, pointed directly at her, but he was there and alive and looked almost entirely unscathed…

Her own appearance, she knew, was different. Her dress was torn so much it barely held any resemblance to clothing, her face and flesh and body all bore marks of pain and suffering. She was broken and the widening of both men's eyes as they took her in told her so.

"You got the boy?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence, his voice business like.

"I did." she responded. Sirius nodded slowly before murmuring something to Bill.

"Bill will take him back – to a safe place." Sirius finished once his conference was done.

Ana hesitated before nodding and gesturing back for Draco to stand. He did so slowly, though she couldn't see it she knew that was the case, and felt his presence at her side as she kept her eyes on Sirius'. He seemed so detached…

"Go with Bill. He'll look after you. I'll follow."

He paused, as though unsure, before finally, reluctantly, heading over to cross the space to where Bill was standing. Ana waited until Draco was at Bill's side before she informed those assembled calmly,

"If any harm comes to the boy I'll hold you responsible."

Bill merely nodded and the Disapparated; a worried looking Draco in tow.

It left the two of them; her and Sirius, together and yet not together. Perhaps they never would be again. Because now he knew her name, her identity; now he was going to judge her on blood. The one thing she had fought against all her life was going to be her undoing. He was about a foot away from her; he'd come nearer whilst Draco had gone to Bill, and she wanted nothing more than to go to him. But there needed to be words first; explanations she had no energy for.

"What now?" she asked; half focused on the shaking of her legs – a sign that her slight weight would soon become too much to carry.

"What do you want me to say?" was his response; measured and even; grey eyes blank.

She hesitated; what did she want from him?

"I don't know…"

It was the only honest answer.

"You're a Snape…" he said after a long, heavy moment.

"I am…and I'm not ashamed of it. I will not be ashamed of my blood. Sirius…"

"He killed Dumbledore…!" Sirius counteracted furiously.

"In this time – yes! I know it's impossible to comprehend but my father is not this man. My father is dead. Who I am is my actions, Sirius, who I am is the things you have seen me do…" she let out a desperate sigh as she shook her head in a sort of partial hysteria, "Who I am is you. You've been my life for fourteen years…"

"No…" he interrupted slowly, "I haven't."

And then she understood, at least in part, what it came down to. A small section of his heart still believed she was interested in the other version of him – the version which would now never exist.

"I thought we'd been through this…he was my friend. Sirius Black was my friend throughout my entire childhood. But I didn't think anything more than friendship of him until the moment I set eyes on you. It's you, Sirius…it's always been you and I just ask that you try to see me the way I see you; as you are. Nothing more or less. Just…you."

"Ana…" he sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair, wand at his side and half forgotten, real emotion entering his voice now, "I trust you – and I want to believe you, but…you've saved my life so many times and I thought we were getting to a point…and then you tell me this massive thing you've been keeping secret. How am I supposed to react?"

She stared at him across the space between them; trying to find the words and failing. Words were never really her forte; she was more an action girl. So she decided to just follow through with the pattern she had followed all her life; tell the truth. Choking back tears that she would give anything to avoid shedding her explanation came out brokenly.

"I don't know…all I know is that I want to be with you. I love you. I love you, Sirius and I never loved anyone the way I've loved you – and that might sound stupid but I do. I can't change it. I can't lie about it. It's always been you for me; only ever you."

She saw him visibly fold; the tension in his shoulders falling away as he moved towards her. The relief that he seemed to have, at least in part, forgiven her deception, took the rest of her adrenaline fuelled strength. She staggered slightly; only for him to reach her and wrap his arms around her; supporting her weight against his body. Her arms went around him; clutching as he held her bone crushingly close.

"I thought I might never see you again." he confessed quietly into the open air, "I thought…as soon as I bloody Disapparated I wished I hadn't; wished I'd waited for you. The same moment – and look at you. Merlin Ana look at what they did…"

"I don't care – I can heal." she breathed; her voice thick with emotion at the scent of him, the feel of his warm body against hers and his voice in her ear. A part of her was frightened it was all a dream and yet it wasn't…it was real. Just as she'd come back to him he'd found his way back to her. It gave her a hope she hadn't felt for a year and a half – since losing her home.

He was quiet for a moment, holding her tightly to him, before leaning back a little, brushing a strand of matted hair from her face and saying,

"The night of Bill and Fleur's wedding; just before the Patronus…I was going to tell you something."

She waited, her breath held almost unconsciously.

"I was going to tell you that I'd die for you too. You remember; when Moony was ill and you said you would for me. Well I wanted to tell you that you're my family now, Ana. You as well as Harry and Moony and the Order…I wanted you to know that because I don't think I ever said it."

She smiled slightly, tiredly, and asked with tilted head,

"What does that mean?"

He gave her a crooked half smile; eyes alight just as she knew her own here, in response and answered,

"It means, and I can't believe I'm saying this… it means I'm in love with the daughter of Severus Snape."

Her lips pressed to his; her body shaking with the effort of reaching up and yet her heart singing out as he returned her kiss; sweet and warm and perfect. The kind of kiss people truly in love gave one another – a real kiss full of promise and promises of things to come. When he finally pulled his mouth away from hers it was only to rest their foreheads together; breath mingling as they regained it. She had never felt to perfectly complete; despite the pain and the heartache she finally felt like she'd found the light switch to a room she'd never seen before; the one in her heart which she just knew had been waiting for him. All this time; years of fighting and laughing and crying, it had all just been time dwindling away in order to find her Sirius. Her home. Finally, in a deep rumbling voice which pooled around her like a cocoon, he murmured as though reading her mind,

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it just me or has it suddenly got awfully fluffy in here? Thought you guys deserved it. Happy fangirling! **


	11. A Silver Doe

"Merlin…" she hissed through clenched teeth as a splinter of wood was extracted from her arm by a fiercely concentrating Fleur Delacour.

"You big baby…" Sirius chided, all the same covering her hand, the hand which was clutching the table top with all its might as she rode through the pain, with his own.

She said nothing, merely shot him a venomous glare and looked past him to where Draco sat. She was upon the table top, so that Fleur could get a better look at her injuries, whilst Sirius stood at her side. Draco was sat by the fire, a silent Bill Weasley seated opposite, glaring into the flames with an expression she couldn't quite fathom. Something between shock and brooding despair was the closest she could get to naming it.

"So what have I missed?" Ana asked; in order to break the silence and simultaneously distract herself from her pain.

"Missed?" asked Bill, perking up from his vacant staring, "You mean…?"

"I mean who is dead? Who isn't…and where do we go from here?"

It wasn't a verbal thing. It was barely a thing at all and yet all the same all eyes in the room sought out Draco Malfoy at the talk of deaths. The Death Eater connotation was obviously gnawing at them all. Draco for himself didn't even look up at her words. He was somewhere else.

"Maybe first we can talk about why there's a Malfoy in my house?" Bill asked, sounding none too pleased, throwing the boy a disgusted glance.

For a moment Ana said nothing, knowing she had to tread carefully. There were two options; wheedle and persuade or steam rail through to get her way.

"There's a boy in your house who needs help," she said in a politely insistent tone; deciding insistence was the best path, "He needs our help…"

"He's a…"

"A Malfoy, yes I…" she paused, gritting her teeth at another small burst of pain. "Yes I know. He's a Malfoy and for some mad reason that matters. Surely we should be more concerned about our actions, his actions...any actions rather than a name? Would you turn a Hufflepuff boy away - or a Ravenclaw? Merlin forbid you turn a Gryffindor from your…"

"Ana…" Sirius murmured, squeezing her hand as he interrupted.

"No, Sirius. No. We've been through this so many times…what is the point in fighting this war if we act in the same way as He does? If we allow prejudice and blood to dictate our…" she sighed and shook her head, clearing it. "If you don't want the boy here Bill then I'll respect that. But if Malfoy goes then so do I. I made a promise to help him and I will follow through. It's as simple as that."

There was a pause where everyone went silent; Fleur even stopping in her ministrations to see what would happen next. Ana kept her expression neutral although her heart was drumming a steady rhythm against her ribcage. Bill's expression was set.

"And if I say you go…?" asked Bill with more steel than she'd ever seen in him before.

"Then I go – I'm not one to overstay my welcome."

Draco was looking up now, really looking, and he was focused entirely on her. His eyes were wide, disbelieving, and she did her best to instil all her belief in him into one look which she directed at him completely. Ana had absolutely no idea whether it worked or not but it was something, she supposed; though her gut told her helping Draco Malfoy become the man he could be was going to be a long term project.

"You take responsibility for him," Bill said quietly, finality in his tone, "I suspect he's in touch with anyone following You Know Who, suspect he's planning to do anyone harm - and he's out."

"That sounds fair," she answered, her tone soft, "Thank you, Bill."

"Well…we're all looking for a second chance, aren't we – a chance to get things right?" Bill replied, looking to his wife with a tender glance; which was fully returned.

Ana smiled as she watched the exchange; the act quickly turning into a wince as Fleur took up her task of de-splintering yet again. A hand brushing aside a strand of dirty hair caused her to look up to meet Sirius' gaze.

"That was stupid," he said quietly, albeit with a gentle smile, "He could have told you…"

"He could have," she answered, "And I would have gone. But he didn't."

"No," Sirius murmured softly, "He didn't."

She returned his smile and allowed his fingers to twine through hers.

* * *

><p>"There was a sighting, perhaps…three days ago? In Muggle London. Since then there's been nothing. No sign of Harry, Ron or Hermione; none at all."<p>

Ana nodded slowly, her mind searching through the possibilities as her fingers cradled her cup of steaming tea and gratefully absorbed the soothing warmth.

"I think, and Sirius agrees," Bill added, "That it's something to do with that will, Dumbledore's will, you remember…?"

"It goes further than that. I think…" Ana paused, collecting her thoughts, "…I think Dumbledore knew he was on the out. He knew sooner or later, probably sooner, he was a goner. The Dark Lord would never fully gain power whilst Albus lived…and so Dumbledore laid down a back-up plan. Harry."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Sirius asked, "Why not…?"

"Because he knew we'd find it hard enough to stay alive as it is," Ana replied definitively, "He knew our best chance was for him to get on with it. You know what that boy's like, Sirius. He's like you. So bloody selfless it's almost infuriating."

Sirius offered up a half smile at her words. Despite their being reunited and the tension between them over her revelation easing he was still not himself. He missed Harry, he was scared for Harry, and although she wouldn't admit it Ana felt the same fear. He was, for all his extraordinary feats, just a boy.

"So Ron and Hermione…?" Fleur asked quietly, her gently accented English breaking the silence which had settled over the room.

"Wherever they are they're together," Ana answered firmly. "I'm sure of it. Harry is a smart boy and Hermione is way beyond smart. Ron's brave and true and…I think for them, for whatever it is they're planning, this is the best chance – together they're powerful. So we just have to try and help them."

"How do we do that?" asked Bill, taking a sip from his tea and placing the cup back onto the kitchen table they were all sat around with a resounding thunk. "We don't even know what they're doing and even if we can get past that, find a way around it, what can we do to stop Him without drawing attention to Harry and the others or getting ourselves killed?"

There was a moment's silence where everyone fell into thought. Then, after a few short moments, a voice from the other side of the room piped up in an unsure, wavering tone,

"I think…maybe I can help?" said Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Ana had never heard anyone spill so much information in such a small space of time as Draco Malfoy had that evening. He'd talked about plans he'd overheard, missions, people, names…he was like a bloody walking encyclopaedia of the bad and badder of the Wizarding World. Sirius still eyed the boy with more than a little distrust and Bill was edgy but Fleur seemed to have taken to the boy – his quiet fear of them all turning on him at any moment seemed to have brought out the mother in her. She fussed and hovered and questioned at every spare moment and Ana could almost smile at the incredulous look on Draco's face at the kindness he was receiving from the woman. A Weasley woman at that, she thought dryly. Although Ana knew, in her very bones she knew, that Draco was only being forthcoming as a form of self-preservation his information if proved good would be beyond useful. His words could change the war.<p>

For her part Ana had wondered outside and was sitting on a sandy bank looking out to the twilight bathed sea scape. She had sought a moment's quiet after hearing of the death of a Professor at Hogwarts, Charity Burbage her name had been, an unassuming and peaceable middle aged woman who had the great misfortune of being captured and killed…by Severus Snape. When Draco had related that information she had schooled her face into impassivity, ignoring the glance Sirius had sent her way, and pushed for more. Draco had witnessed the act and said Snape had shown no remorse. He's just done it, Draco had said, just done it and not even blinked.

Ana remembered the days when Snape been stone like – more so than he was in this time. When he'd barely been able to look at her sometimes, his own daughter, because of the things he'd done in order to protect her, to protect them all. She'd never been close to him emotionally, in truth she didn't think she could be, but she loved him all the same. She pretended she didn't so the pain was less…but lies only went so far. Especially lies about the heart.

"There you are…" Sirius' voice floated over to her and she looked up from the ribbon which was sitting against her fingers in time to see him take a seat on the sand at her side.

"The well of knowledge dry up yet?" she asked quietly and without preamble.

"It's still dripping," he answered lightly, "The boy's turned out to be useful…providing of course he is telling the truth…"

"I could brew Veritaserum, begin a batch tomorrow," Ana offered blandly, "We might as well be sure. No harm in being sure."

Silence stretched out between them again and Ana worried the ribbon further, running her fingertips over the now all too familiar bumps in the slick surface.

"Is this about the Burbage woman?" Sirius asked suddenly, "About Snape killing her?"

For a long while she said nothing, keeping her eyes on the ever darkening horizon and formulating an honest response in her mind.

"Not really," she answered finally, "In the old time he used to have to do terrible things. We all did…to survive. I can bear him killing a good woman because it's needs to be done. I don't like it but I can bear it."

"So what is it?" he pressed, "Ana…look at me, please."

She turned her head and met his grey eyes with her own dark ones.

"It's this," she raised the ribbon, dangled it between them, "A form of contact from my old life; a line of connection between Order members. It was sent to me before the wedding."

Sirius reached out his hand and she trailed the ribbon into his palm, allowing him to trace over the details and examine it in the little remaining light.

"What does it mean?" he asked slowly.

"It's a code we set up, years ago, based on the Muggle version of writing for the blind – braille. It says _I know. Respond when able. SD._"

"SD?" asked Sirius.

"Silver Doe. We used our Patronus' as codenames. So obvious no one would think of it…mine was Scarlet Eagle, yours was Black Hound."

"So Silver Doe is…?" Sirius prompted.

"My father," she replied in a breath," Who is assuredly and completely dead…"

"Meaning it has to be the Snape from this time…but how?" Sirius asked carefully.

"He's one of the greatest Legilimens of our time. I'm good, Sirius, but I'm not him. He must have caught something, found a way in…I trusted him too much sometimes. Forgot this is a different man…" she paused and sighed, knowing it was time to stop fighting the inevitable, "It's time I told you everything…that is - if you want me to." she added seriously. "If you want to know everything…how all the things that have happened since I came here are nowhere near what they seem, then say now. Because once you know…it's going to change things. For you. For us."

He paused for a moment, watching her seriously. Her stomach was twisting and turning and she couldn't stop wringing her hands as his eyes searched hers for Merlin knows what. Eventually, slowly, he answered,

"Nothing you say will stop me loving you. So go on. Tell me."

So she did.

It had gone completely dark long ago. Sirius had summoned up some light with his borrowed wand, Ana had discarded hers as soon as she humanly could due to the darkness which she felt pouring off it in waves, and now they sat in silence as her revelations settled.

Dumbledore had been dying. Snape had been ordered by the man himself to use the death to the advantage of all…all except him. Snape had been Dumbledore's man for years – longer than any truly suspected. Snape had been in love with Lily Potter all his life.

"I remember…" Sirius finally murmured, his tone soft, "Years ago when Lily and Snape where friends…he was always mooning after her. James and I, we…" Sirius stopped and she felt as much as saw him look to her.

"I know – you bullied him from almost the moment you clapped eyes on him." she smiled wryly and added, "You were children, Sirius. You and James were children – two handsome, clever and popular boys who thought they could do anything and everything and meet no consequences as a result. It's not a new story. It's not an uncommon one."

"Snape was a git," Sirius insisted, "But…so were we, really."

"Yeah," she murmured, "You were."

"All those years Snape hated Harry, hated him for being James' son…and all the time he was protecting him. All the time he was doing what I couldn't…" Sirius trailed off, his tone morose.

"Don't put him on a pedestal just yet," Ana interceded, "He was foul to Harry, to all of the children – and adults for that matter. Every moment he was saving them he also hated them. He didn't do it to save Harry, you know."

Sirius frowned and she tilted her head as the moonlight played across his face. He was an intelligent man, she thought, but at times he could be painfully dense.

"Oh Sirius…he did it to save a piece of Lily – the last piece. If the woman you loved was gone, completely gone from this world, except for one incredible pair of green eyes found in another man's child…what would you do to save that memory of her? What would you do to ensure that she lived on, at least in part, in that child? To see those eyes – even though every time you did they tore you apart inside…for him…for my father the answer was anything. He would have done anything for Lily – in life and death. And you know… to this day I can't tell whether it was an insane obsession or the purest most beautiful thing I've ever known. Maybe it's both."

Sirius was silent for a long while before finally murmuring,

"He told you this? All of it?"

"Eventually. After Potter died and the Dark Lord ruled he married. It was arranged, forced…however you wish to call it. It gave him something to lose you see. He didn't much care for my mother. She was…she loved me. From what I remember she did love me. Yet she wasn't a good woman; proud, headstrong, at times cruel…rather like father really. She died, from a cursed jewel given to my father by the Dark Lord and passed on to her. It was punishment for something…I don't remember what. She could die because I lived. He wasn't…" she stopped, her voice catching before she pulled together her courage and continued in a thick voice, "…he wasn't caring in the obvious way. He trained me, talked about duelling and fighting and living and dying…but he wasn't kind or gentle or…he was very much like he is now. But he hid me away when I was ten; at Grimmauld Place with you. He bloody hated you but he knew your Gryffindor sensibilities. He knew you'd take care of me – you and Remus and the Order. You did, you know, you took care of me better than anyone ever could. And my father visited sometimes but we were never close. One day he came to visit and he was distraught – he was broken. I didn't know why he had tears in his eyes. But he sat me down and he told me everything. About Lily and Harry and you and James Potter…he told me it all. A few days later Dumbledore told me I was being given a mission…a mission that would change everything. And I knew then why my father was crying. Because after all he'd done to save me I was still going to be thrown into all the danger and the pain and the hardship he fought to spare me from. I was going to have to bear a burden just like he did. I was going to suffer – and he was the only one that saw it."

She stopped and closed her eyes, taking in a deep steadying breath. After a few empty moments she felt his hand ghost against the skin of her temple, tucking back a stray few hairs and gently skimming to her cheekbone. His hand trailed back, to the back of her neck, where his thumb came to sit and create a gentle, circular motion as he comforted her in the only way he could. Finally she opened her eyes on his wordless support, waiting for whatever his response would be,

"You want to see him?" Sirius asked slowly when her eyes were open.

"Yes." she answered plainly, seeing no point in speaking anything but the truth.

"Alright," he answered equally simply, "Alright."

She turned then, her eyes seeking out his in the faint light of the night, and she felt so much love rise up at the sympathy and understanding waiting there she could hardly feel anything else. Inching forward she rested her body against his, curled up in the circle of his arms as the steady beat of his heart lulled her back into a state of peace which she had been lacking. A small voice in the back of her head told her to enjoy it whilst it lasted.

"I have a plan." she murmured against his chest.

She felt the rumbling of his laugh against her cheek and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Year's gift from me to you x<strong>


	12. Return to Grimmauld Place

She pulled the thread tightly through the length of ribbon Fleur had found out for her. She had almost finished stitching in the message to Snape now. Ana had checked and re-checked each and every stitch, desperate to ensure that the message came through uncorrupted.

It was a peaceful evening. They had been at Shell Cottage for two days and those days had been full ones. Ana had lent her expertise to the warding of the cottage, adding a few spells no one else had heard of to the mix of pre-existing protective measures. Sirius and Bill were in charge of fetching supplies; covertly and with much disguising of their features, courtesy of Ana and Fleur (who was surprisingly adept at charms). When they had left the cottage earlier in the day they had been entirely unrecognisable. Fleur was pottering around, enjoying the role of being a wife Ana thought idly, baking, cooking, cleaning to a certain extent…she seemed content in her life with Bill despite the war which was rushing all around them. Ana wondered what it felt like to be content in that way. It was something she could only describe feeling in any form when she was with Sirius in their quiet moments together. Then she felt perhaps she might be truly happy one day.

The only dark cloud over the relatively cheerful life at Shell Cottage had come in the form of an announcement in the Daily Prophet. Snape was to be made Headmaster of Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur had been appalled; attendance had become mandatory in the days Sirius and Ana had spent in Malfoy Manor, and that meant Ginny would have to go. Other details, written in fine print, stated certain Professors were joining the staff along with Snape's elevation. Although the paper didn't state it all were known Death Eaters.

"No, Draco – like this…" Fleur scurried over and showed Draco how to correctly stir a stew, something Ana could not understand as from where she was sitting Fleur and Draco's stirring methods had been identical. However the boy simply nodded and followed Fleur's instruction, earning an approving noise from the Frenchwoman as reward.

Draco Malfoy. He was…settling. She supposed that was the right word. He was settling into his new life, a life away from his parents and with the people he had always been taught to hate. Bill was trying, Fleur was trying too hard and Sirius…Sirius was keeping his distance which under the circumstances was all Ana could ask. She saw Draco look over and give her a furtive glance which she returned with a small smile and a nod of encouragement. He nodded seriously in return and reaffixed his attention to the stew.

He still had moments in which his true demeanour came through. Moments where she'd catch him looking around him with flared nostrils and an expression of thinly veiled contempt. She'd catch him often looking at Sirius with a dark expression or eying Bill with blatant distrust. Old habits were hard to break, she reassured herself, and he'd get better. He'd adjust. He had to.

"Honey I'm home!" called Sirius as he swung the door open with a thunk and trampled into the room with several none descript brown canvas bags which were visibly showing signs of strain. Bill came in after him, similarly weighed down, though with much less noise.

"Was everything alright?" Ana asked, rising and taking a couple of bags from Sirius to lay out on the table and begin divesting of contents.

"You and Fleur are brilliant – no one suspected a thing." Sirius announced, giving the young Mrs Weasley a rakish wink which caused her to look away with a flush. Bill raised an eyebrow at Ana at the exchange and she promptly smacked the would be lothario around the back of the head.

"Did you get everything?" she continued as though nothing had happened, ignoring Sirius' words of protest and Draco's thinly veiled grin at seeing his distant cousin abused.

"Without a hitch," Bill offered, giving his wife a peck on the cheek after she had readjusting his features to normal before adding, "We sent word to Mom and Dad about you and Sirius too. Remus had left a message at the safe house. He's coming over as soon as he can."

Ana nodded; shifting through various potions ingredients and separating the things needed for a Veritaserum potion as she listened. It took time to brew so she wanted to make as quick as start as possible. She stopped at Sirius' plea and gave him his own face back before he began recounting everything that had happened, all in all nothing even remotely worrying, as he helped her put together the things which needed grouping.

A sudden ringing in her ears, loud and painful, caused her to stagger back and tense, putting a hand up to her head.

"Ana?" Sirius exclaimed, immediately at her side, "What is it?"

She muttered a few words under her breath and instantly the ringing stopped.

"Ana?" Sirius tried again when she didn't respond.

"My wards," she murmured.

Understanding, and anger, dawned in Sirius' eyes. She understood both emotions; she had explained about her precautionary measures on Grimmauld Place – a dormant ward which could be activated if the Secret Keeper were ever killed. It was a layby of her other time; she had activated the ward before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Its purpose was simple – if anyone entered Grimmauld Place, anyone at all, she would know about it. She had, in all honesty, forgotten all about it with the hell of Malfoy Manor to contend with…however now the ringing in her ears, cut off by her mutterings, caused the realisation to come flooding back. There was only one person who would possibly have entered Grimmauld Place…

"Snape?" Sirius breathed the question so quietly she could barely make out the name.

"Sirius I need your wand." she murmured, grasping his upper arm tightly in her urgency.

He met her eyes and she saw there, just for a moment, a sense of doubt. Then, wordlessly, he drew the wand which was not his own from within his robes and handed it to her wordlessly.

"Ana? Sirius? What..?"

"I'll send word within five minutes. I'm sure everything will be fine." she said lightly, her heart clenching and unclenching painfully as she kept up the act.

He nodded, once, a terse action which belayed worry and fear and a dozen other emotions. She released his arm and stepped back, only for him to follow her action and grab her hand, squeezing so tightly she wondered whether the bones creaking were in her imagination or not.

"Be careful…" he breathed, his grip tightening.

"I will," she replied, giving him a gentle smile as she backed away, only moving for the door when he released her hand. She was outside in a moment and only had time to hear Bill ask,

"What the hell is going on?"

…before she Disapparated.

* * *

><p>Teetering on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place she wondered for a very brief moment whether what she was doing was the right thing. The thought, the slight doubt at the edge of her mind, was gone as soon as it had come. The completed ribbon, still shoved deep in the pocket of her dress, felt heavy as she turned the doorknob and entered.<p>

She had known at some time they might lose Grimmauld Place. So when she'd added a protective ward, dormant until the time in which it would be needed and easily invoked, it had been nothing but a precaution. She couldn't have known then that it would be the surest way to find her father. In reality things couldn't have worked out better. This was the surest way to ensure she wouldn't put him in danger whilst contacting him. It was, as she had explained to Sirius on the night on the beach, her best hope.

Provided of course he hadn't turned up with a square dozen Death Eaters in tow courtesy of the Dark Lord. Because if that was the case she was pretty sure it was going to be problematic.

The dark, empty hallway reminded her of the time she had escaped from Azkaban and fought for her life in the street. There was the same kind of emptiness surrounding her. On impulse, perhaps with the memories of that time so strong they were all but overwhelming, she whispered into the darkness,

"I'm home."

A sudden bright light appeared on her left and she winced as she raised her wand; ready to attack if needs be.

"There is no need for that," a cool, deep and very familiar voice intoned from somewhere beyond the light, "If I intended to kill you then you would already be dead."

She lowered her wand and watched the light fade into a non- blinding intensity; revealing Severus Snape behind it. He looked the same in many ways, same clothing, same expression, same straggling black hair…yet there were dark circles under his eyes and a hollowness beneath his cheekbones which hadn't been there before. There were lines and furrows gracing his face and the skin they were embedded in was even paler and more sallow than ever.

"You look tired," she murmured gently as she looked him over.

"You do not look idyllic." was his stoic response. The various curse wounds which still adorned her body were in force and she knew many were, despite Fleur's care and attention, still angry on her skin.

"Thank you," she answered with a soft smile.

For a long while he was silent, simply pinning her with that dark stare which had always been the downfall of many. Ana simply allowed him his peace – Severus Snape never did anything without good reason and he would break the silence when…

"You were my daughter."

Straight to the point then, she thought ruefully, why am I surprised?

"In another life, yes." she answered honestly.

More silence ensued and this time Ana felt that it was her turn to break it.

"When did you find out?"

Another pause followed as he continued to scrutinise. Finally, almost begrudgingly, he answered in his usual measured tone,

"It was the night I killed Dumbledore."

She nodded.

"I was told you too had died," he added suddenly, "Bellatrix Lestrange took great pleasure in informing anyone who would listen that she had killed a Squib."

Ana smiled and answered,

"I'm tricky like that – takes more than death to kill me."

"You were then foolish enough to be captured and taken to Malfoy Manor…" he added.

"Yes, though as you can see that situation was just…temporary."

"Indeed," he responded, "The Dark Lord was displeased when he heard and Bellatrix was said to be furious at loss of Black…and _then_ of you."

She took note of the pause and tilted her head slightly in question.

"I take it you don't approve of Sirius escaping before I did? Or perhaps it's him leaving me behind? I assure you it was part of a plan…my plan at that."

He said nothing and she assumed it was because either he had no more wish to talk on the subject or else he did not care. Either way she wished he would just say something. All the silence was getting to be oppressive and making her edgy. Deciding perhaps a topic change was needed she worried her lip with her teeth for a moment before asking finally,

"So what now?"

He raised a brow and she let out a heaving sigh of exasperation.

"Look I'm risking a lot to come here – I didn't know you wouldn't turn me over to a bunch of waiting Death Eaters. I took a chance on you. So I'm going to send a Patronus to let Sirius know I'm alright. If you want to talk then follow. Otherwise you might as well leave."

With that she swept past him into the kitchen without a second glance.

She swept into the room, comforting in its familiarity and pulled out her wand. Muttering the necessary spell she smiled as her eagle spouted from her wand tip; a majestic silver creature soaring a full circle of the room before coming to a stop before her.

"I'm alright," she said evenly to the bird, "Everything here is alright. I just need to finish up some things and then I'll be back – as soon as possible. Please don't worry. I'll see you soon. I promise."

She nodded to her bird once she was done and watched it soar off, passing through the ceiling as if it didn't exist and vanishing from sight. A glance to her side saw Snape standing in the doorway, his expression pensive, as he watched her.

"You inform Black of your every move?" he asked scathingly.

Ah, she thought, snarking. That I can handle. That I'm used to.

"Only the ones I think might interest him; such as meeting the man who killed Dumbledore in an abandoned house, alone and with only my stolen wand as defence. He tends to think of my putting myself in danger rather…well. He doesn't like it very much."

"You seem to put much stock in him. Which leads me to ask an inevitable question…how much does Black know?" Snape asked, taking a step closer.

She hesitated and it was enough to see fire enter the man's eyes. Obviously the idea of his childhood enemy knowing all of his deepest and darkest secrets didn't exactly strike him with positive feeling.

"He knows everything – because I trust him and this cannot be done with me alone. I need someone to help; I need someone to lean on. You might not but I do. I need him."

Snape let out a snap of laughter, cruel and cold, and replied sneeringly,

"You are in _love_ with him? With Sirius Black - the great galumphing hound? How…amusing."

"That's one way of putting it." she retorted evenly.

"You know nothing of him, girl, not in this world…he is a dangerous fool – the worst kind. His antics have led to people being put in mortal danger and if you think he can feel anything for anyone other than himself then you are sorely mistaken. He is a coward; hiding behind the deeds of others. He is nothing."

She met Snape's outburst with silence and he once again took up his staring vigil; which was beginning to grate on her.

"He was stupid at school," she conceded finally, "I know that, you told me all about it the first chance you got and reminded me as often as you could thereafter. You were stupid too. You were in love, the thing you speak of so scathingly. You were in love with Lily Potter and you couldn't stand that she didn't love you back so you hurt everyone around you…"

His wand was pointed at her so quickly she barely registered the movement. However despite the cold, hard fury in his face and the steadiness of his wand arm she continued onwards, almost unable to stop herself from speaking the words,

"You never saw it, did you? You were there and you never saw but I can see, even now, even years after it's all done and there's nothing to change it…don't you know she could have loved you? She would have loved you but you fell into the Dark Arts, into Death Eaters arms and you choked the feeling from her. You suffocated any chance there was of her feeling for you…" she stopped to release a shaky laugh part fear and part genuine amusement as she eyed his wand, "If you're going to kill me, father, best get on with it."

The lines around his mouth tightened and his lips all but disappeared as he seemed to be consumed with a sort of latent rage which burned in the dark coals of his eyes.

"I am not your father." he finally spat.

"No," she agreed softly, simply, "You're not.

Terrible, dense silence as Snape's jaw clenched so hard she expected the muscles to burst straight out of his skin at any moment. His eyes were more flinty and cold than she had ever seen them and there was a terrible intent there, a decision being made…

"I always wondered what I'd done. How I'd failed you," she said, hardly knowing what she was saying or why she was saying it, "Why I wasn't…right. That's the word. I wasn't right. It took me years to work it out. You see it all comes down to the eyes…"

Snape made an involuntary sound, a sound which was deep and guttural, but she ploughed on nevertheless; cruelly continuing because she couldn't bear to stop.

"When they talked about Harry Potter it was always the same thing. He was the mirror image of his father; an exact replica in every way…except for those eyes. They were her eyes. Lily's eyes. So when you looked at me you couldn't stand it because there was nothing of Lily Potter in me. Even my name had been a failure…one too many L's – a brutality of my mother I was told; a piece of spite. Look at me. Right now really look at me. Who do you see when you look at me, at my eyes?"

His face was so pale and pinched, the shadows from the fire casting terrible shadows across his features, that for a moment she thought he would kill her. His jaw was clenching and unclenching and his grip on his wand was so tight his knuckles had turned white.

"They're yours," she whispered finally, ignoring a tear sliding down her cheek and allowing her outburst to come to its end, "Your eyes. That's why you couldn't love me the way you thought you should. Because every time you'd look at me you'd see yourself staring back. You can see it now. Have done for a long time I think…you just didn't want to admit it."

She pulled together her courage and took a tentative step forward. His wand raised a fraction at the movement but she took another step regardless, keeping her movements slow and careful until his wand tip was all but pressed against her collarbone and she was staring so deep into his eyes she thought she might just get lost there.

"But you didn't fail me," she breathed, her voice thick as she forced herself not to cry, not to appear weak at this – the moment which, more than any, she needed to appear strong, "You never failed me. You weren't the perfect father. You didn't dote and fawn and grant my every wish. But you fought for me your entire life, every moment, and you saved me so many times. I know you'll never forgive yourself for not saving her but…you saved me. In another life; you were there."

He stared at her for a full minute…or perhaps it was five – or hours, maybe hours, she couldn't tell through her blurred vision as she tried to breathe deeply and blink away tears. She wouldn't face him like a tearful ninny. She'd face him as she'd always been; an equal.

When he slowly lowered his wand she couldn't stop the sigh of relief from escaping her. He didn't change in any visible way – he was still pale and angry looking. His shadowed face still looked like something from a terrifying Grimm's fairy tale illustration. Yet when he spoke it was in a way which she remembered from the old days – before. There wasn't tenderness or kindness, he wasn't particularly gentle or soft, but his words held a tone she knew was a concession.

"I will communicate with you through a specific owl. It will know where to find me. Do not attempt to use any creature other than the owl I send. Do not contact me unless I ask for a reply. If it is life or death use a Patronus. It will find me…" he stopped for a moment from his monotone recitation, a tiny moment's hesitation before he finished, "…be wary of Black."

She smiled, a slightly watery but genuine smile, and answered assuredly,

"Don't worry. He breaks my heart and I break something of his he'll sorely miss."

A tiny twitch, almost invisible, at the corner of his mouth caused her heart to lurch. It's gone in an instant but she saw it, the moment's laughter which he had pushed down somewhere deep inside, and it heartened her. Her father had always found her amusing. He'd never admitted it in so many words but she knew it to be true. He only ever laughed when he was with her.

"I must go." he murmured.

"Yes, of course," she replied, hesitating herself as she waited to see if he would say anything more. He didn't so she added gently, "Be careful. Please be careful."

He merely nodded, turned and then suddenly the kitchen was empty. She was alone with the clunk of the front door closing and she found herself smiling to herself, tears welling up again at the thought of that almost smile and the way he had warned her from Sirius. After a few moments she stepped back towards the fire, lighting it with a flick of her wand and muttering a handy little spell she'd learned from a refugee of a time long gone by. Throwing a handful of Floo powder into the flames and stepping inside she called,

"Shell Cottage!"

After a moment's dizzying whirling she was spewed out of the fire, her face smutty with soot and her head spinning.

"Ana!" exclaimed Sirius.

She looked up to see him bounding over, rather like his canine counterpart, coming to a stop before her and placing his hands on her elbows so he can inspect her.

"I'm alright," she answered before he could ask, "I'm fine."

"What happened?" he asked, "Was he alone? Did he listen? How did you use the Floo? I thought we were disconnected; are…?"

She looked over her shoulder to see the room was empty. Noticing her divided attention Sirius filled her in with a brief,

"They've gone for a walk. The boy's been indoors since he got here. Figured a bit of a supervised excursion couldn't be bad for him so made a suggestion..."

Ana smiled fondly at him; she was glad he was trying with the boy. Perhaps all he needed was a positive male role model to…

"Ana?" Sirius asked, obviously amused at her distractedness, "Snape? Grimmauld Place? What happened?"

"Oh we talked, then he almost killed me, then we talked some more…" she answered blithely, "Pretty average sort of family reunion all things considered. What did you tell Bill and Fleur…?"

"He did WHAT?" Sirius roared, causing her to jump as his voice increased several notches, "Bloody slimy git I'll bloody kill him if he hurt a hair on your…"

"Sirius. Sirius? Sirius!" she exclaimed, finally getting him to stop in his tirade and pay attention to her words, "Don't you think I can hold my own by now? We talked it out. I'm fine. I'm not saying we're going to any Father Daughter barbeques anytime soon but…we're alright. I'm alright. He told me all the specifics and it looks like he's on board. Oh and the Floo's fine; completely disconnected from the network. I just worked a bit of old magic I picked up back in the day."

Sirius let out a breath and put a hand to her face, running a thumb over her cheekbone.

"You're covered in soot," he murmured, brushing away as he spoke, "Look, Ana…I'm sorry. About threatening to kill Snape…I just worry about you. With Harry gone Merlin knows where and everyone else I care about out of reach or dead…sometimes it feels like you're the only one I've got left. So I'm going to worry about you."

"I think I can live with that," she whispered, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Live being the operative word – I think you'd be very cross with me if I died again..."

"You can bet on that." he agreed, his tone light although the look in his eyes serious. She smiled, trying to offer her strength to his.

"Plus you're not sorry for threatening to kill Snape. You'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Just as Sirius leant forward to kiss her again the door to the cottage opened and standing there were Bill, Fleur and Draco – all looking fairly windswept.

"Oh Ana, you're back!" Bill exclaimed, unwrapping his scarf from round his neck and smoothing down his hair, "How was the cat?"

Cat? She looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. He winked at her and offered a nonchalant shrug. Left without any point of reference but obviously expected to answer she threw out the only platitude she could think of.

"Oh fine. You know; catlike."

Sirius snorted with barely contained laughter. She stamped on his foot. Hard.


	13. One More Day

"No, listen, _Protego Maxima_; and then you swish…just a little…there."

She smiled as a silver stream gently left Draco's wand tip and the spell came to settle over the chair she'd placed outside; covering it completely.

"Now to test it," she added, pointing her wand at the chair and murmuring, "_Bombarda_."

Her spell shot from her wand with considerable force and smashed straight through Draco's delicate silver shield. The chair was obliterated entirely – leaving only wood fragments behind.

"_Reparo_," she breathed, looking to see Draco's sullen face. "Don't give me that look Draco Malfoy; you'll get it. It takes time, you know, learning the things that are really worth learning. It's funny when I was younger I was always good at blowing things up but rubbish at stopping them getting blown up. I asked…I asked someone why that was. They told me that it's harder to defend something than it is to destroy it. Destruction is easy. Protecting something? That never is."

She smiled at Draco's expression; a mixture of disbelief and contempt for the idea.

"It sounds silly, I know, but you're very good at curses and apparently terrible at charms so I suppose I'm proved right aren't I?"

He pulled a face which made her laugh, the sound filling the air around them.

"Come on, let's try again," she continued, gesturing to the newly repaired chair.

He once again cast the spell and she once again destroyed it.

"You have to _want_ it Draco!" she exclaimed, repairing the chair again. "Cast around for that Slytherin ambition. You need to think of that chair as your best friend; your lover, your mother…" she trailed off.

His face had taken on a pained expression and she couldn't stop herself from putting a hand on his shoulder in a motion of comfort. He didn't react, keeping his body stiff under her touch.

"You miss them very much, your parents?" she asked gently.

"No," he answered harshly, "I…" he stopped and swallowed.

"I miss my parents too. Every day I think of them and wish I could see them again. The difference is I'm sure you will see your mother and father again, Draco. I'll never find mine."

"Where?" he asked bitterly, "In a prison cell? In Azkaban? On trial?"

"Maybe," she offered gently, "But perhaps not. It depends on what they do now, where they go from here. But I want you to know Draco you've got friends here. We'll look after you no matter what. I will look after you no matter what."

He didn't look up or react, didn't thank her or offer any other words in reply, but she felt the tension leave his shoulders, just a little, and she took that as enough.

"Now come on; again. Defend that chair – I don't know how many more times I can repair it before it becomes dust and Fleur would kill me if that happened…"

* * *

><p>It was obvious to her that Sirius was becoming restless.<p>

He missed Harry. She knew that much; she'd often catch him looking off into the distance, lost in thought, a grim look on his face and she knew, just knew, that he was thinking about his Godson. She knew that he was wondering why the boy was out there, facing terrible danger, whilst he sat around in relative safety. She understood because she felt the same longing to make a difference, to change things, to help.

Snape had only contacted her once in the last week. His missive had been simple.

_Look to the Ministry. SD. _

She and Sirius had read and reread the message, looking for any meaning, and found nothing. The Prophet was useless – a piece of meaningless propaganda as opposed to a newspaper and the Quibbler although useful at times was often mad as a box of Chocolate Frogs. So they kept their ear to the ground and waited.

It was Kingsley Shacklebolt who brought the news.

When the door to Shell Cottage had been knocked at past eleven o'clock Ana had looked to Sirius with a steely worry which was reflected in his own expression. Bill had gone to answer the door, wand drawn, and his exclamation at seeing who was on the other side had everyone on their feet and with wands at the ready.

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" Kingsley had asked from the doorway in his low, slow and measured tone.

Bill clapped Kingsley on the shoulder with one hand whilst gripping the other in a tight handshake. Sirius laughed and did the same, greeting Kingsley with genuine warmth. The dark skinned man nodded to Fleur who smiled in return and then turned to Ana.

"Kingsley," she murmured, smiling as she reached out and hugged the tall man, smelling the scent of spice and soap on his skin and clothing.

"Hello Ana, I'm glad to see you have recovered from your ordeal."

She shrugged as he released her and offered up a wry smile.

"Well one can never have too many ordeals – they add spice to life, don't you think?"

Kingsley chuckled, the sound deep and rich, and Ana sat down opposite the man; the others gathering round on other chairs whilst Fleur offered to make some tea.

"So I see the rumour is true…" Kingsley murmured, catching sight of the white blonde head in the corner and giving the boy it belonged to a measured stare, "A Malfoy within a safe house…"

"The boy needed help," Sirius offered up, "We weren't of the mind to refuse."

Ana smiled at him from where he sat next to Kingsley and felt pride well up in her at his words. He really had come such a long way from the first time she had met him in the hallway of Grimmauld Place – it seemed like several lifetimes ago now.

"True…we must help those who need it," Kingsley agreed.

"So what news?" asked Bill, sitting forward eagerly.

"Your mother and father send their love and greetings," Kingsley began, "And hope all those who stay at Shell Cottage are well and continue to be so."

"They're alright then?" Bill asked.

"Everything is well. The Burrow is defended and as yet Ron's absence has not been noted by any outside of the Order. The ghoul is fulfilling its purpose."

Ana saw Bill's shoulders release tension which she hadn't noticed he had been carrying. Fleur re-entered with cups of tea and, after placing the tray on the small table between them, placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"So what do we do?" Sirius asked, "How can we help the Order?"

"At present we are attempting merely to help those who need refuge and stop any further atrocities before they happen. Which is why I am here…" he looked over to Draco.

"You want to ask Draco some questions?" Ana asked gently.

"If he has any information pertinent it would be greatly appreciated." Kingsley agreed.

"I already told them everything." Draco piped up from his corner. "I told them everything that I know and Miss…Ana used Veritaserum to make sure I was telling the truth."

He sounded unhappy, a note of childish pride in his voice as he spoke, and Ana cut in quickly before anyone could pick up on it.

"It's true, Kingsley, two days ago I re-questioned Draco under Veritaserum. All he's told is the absolute truth. Sirius, Bill and Fleur can confirm…?"

All three made noises of agreement.

"Well then perhaps we can discuss this together?"

His significant glance told her that together didn't include Draco. Whilst loathe to send the boy off to bed like a child she understood Kingsley's askance. Draco Malfoy was yet to prove himself loyal to the Order. Yes he had divulged information, some of it useful, but that was, she was sure, merely a method of protecting himself. Ingratiating himself in order to ensure he didn't get turned out or worse. However before she could say anything more the boy murmured,

"I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

Ana smiled and looked over to Draco who, although looking less than pleased, rose without complaint and made for the staircase.

"Goodnight Draco," Ana called out.

"Night." was his sullen reply.

When they heard the door shut upstairs Kingsley once again spoke.

"We have heard news of Harry Potter."

Sirius instantly sat forward in his seat, his change in demeanour physical as well as emotional. Suddenly there was a bright light in his eyes and he seemed almost feverish with anticipation.

"What is it?" he asked, "What do you know about Harry?"

"He, along with a girl and boy whom we can presume are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were spotted less than a week ago in Muggle London. He was sighted close to Grimmauld Place…"

"That's not possible…" Ana murmured, "I have wards on…" she stopped and smiled, shaking her head as she considered the company Harry was keeping.

"What? What is it?" Sirius asked her urgently.

"Clever girl," Ana breathed, "Hermione Granger of course. She must have checked for wards, people and wards and anything else Snape might have done, and disabled them. I knew she was good but Merlin above…"

"So you're saying they're there? They're in Grimmauld Place?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Perhaps," Kingsley acceded, "I have told no one of this information – I wished to pass it on to you first, Sirius, and beyond this room no one else can know of Harry's possible whereabouts."

"Good idea," Bill confirmed, "The less that know the less chance we spring a leak."

"Precisely," Kingsley nodded sagely.

"What about Snape?" Fleur asked cautiously.

"If Snape hasn't taken Grimmauld Place yet then he won't," Ana contributed quietly, "It isn't the place I'd want the three of them to take up residence…personally I could think of a dozen safer places but…well. They'll be alright for now. Hermione will have warded everything to the teeth so it should be well enough for a short while…"

"Well then we should go!" Sirius exclaimed, "Go to Grimmauld Place and…"

"Is that a good idea, do you think?" Fleur asked quietly, her lightly accented tone a complete contrast to Sirius' heated one, "Perhaps they have not come to us because of some reason…"

"What reason would Harry have not to come to me?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Perhaps he has a plan?" Ana asked gently, "And to best execute it he needs to work alone? Or very nearly alone – Hermione and Ron are as much a part of him as he is of himself…"

"I'm his Godfather!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Exactly," Ana pressed, "And if he wanted help you're the first one he'd go to. Sirius I think…whatever it is they're doing it's important. It has to be. So we shouldn't interfere. We should let them do what they have to, help them if we need to, if they need us to, but…he's not a boy anymore Sirius. He's a man; an incredible man who is very capable of looking after himself."

There was silence for a moment whilst everyone waited for Sirius' response before he finally, slowly answered,

"So we keep our distance; but is there something we can do…something to help the Order instead of sitting around vegetating here? Something to help Harry?"

Kingsley smiled and inclined his head gently.

"We are gathering intelligence, offering refuge to Muggle born and half-blood Wizards; there is always something to be done. I am still working within the Ministry, though how long that can continue I cannot say…"

Ana reached over and took one of Kingsley's hands in her own.

"Please be careful, Kingsley. We've lost too many good people."

He nodded and offered his own warm smile in return.

"I will not be able to visit again for some time, if at all, so if I need to contact you I shall use a Patronus. If I send any message through Owl they must be burned as soon as read. The Floo is being monitored now; do not use it. I will be in touch soon – I promise. In the mean time we will be working on methods to make the Dark Lord think Harry is elsewhere…decoys, subterfuge. You all know the drill by now. "

He rose to take his leave, shaking hands all round and allowing both women to peck him on the cheek in farewell. His hulking figure disappeared with a subtle pop at the edge of the cottage's boundaries and Fleur and Bill went back inside leaving Sirius and Ana just outside the front door beneath the sliver of moonlight gracing the sky.

"So Harry's safe," Sirius murmured after a while.

"Safe…and working on destroying the Dark Lord." Ana added.

She turned to face him and stepped forward, smiling fondly as she brushed a thumb across one side of his moustache, flattening out the hairs which he'd been worrying.

"What have I done to earn that smile?" he asked.

"You were level headed and smart. It made quite a change," she smiled wider at his gentle chuckle and added quietly, "I was very proud of you tonight. More than if you'd made some giant gesture or gone running off to do something dangerous…you reminded me why I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her, properly kissing her, in what felt like the first time in far too long. The hairs on his upper lip brushed against her skin and she felt warmth rise up as his lips caressed hers, alternating from feather light gentleness to passionate strength and back again. When they finally broke apart to breathe he rested his forehead against hers and she sighed a light laugh.

"We should do that more often," she whispered, feeling his laughter shudder through his body and causing hers to tremble.

"Sounds like a plan," was his gruff response.

* * *

><p>It was difficult at first - to adjust to the role of…what exactly? Waiting and hoping to be useful wasn't something Ana was at all used to. She was always at the heart of the action; for better or worse. However for Sirius' sake she allowed herself to be kept busy by less world changing tasks. If she showed signs of itchy feet he would take it as a cue to jump into danger…something that she just couldn't allow. So she washed, cleaned, scoured newspapers and read everything she could about anything which could be important. She taught Draco things, things he would have learned in school had he attended his final year, helped him to understand the importance of subjects he had previously had little interest in.<p>

"Herbology…" Draco began in what, over the past two months of living in the same house, Ana had branded his 'ultimate moaning voice'.

"Herbology is both useful and interesting," she overruled, "You know there are plants that can kill. There are plants that can save your life. There are plants that can do extraordinary things. It's worth knowing the difference. So come on – the properties of Shrivelfig."

"We learned that in second year." Draco groused.

"Well if you learnt it that early on it must be important, hadn't it? Look…we finish this half hour of Herbology and I'll teach you a curse that can turn your opponent's ears into those of an Indian elephant. Deal?"

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Draco sneeringly.

"Amusement," she reasoned, "For the sheer thrill of doing something so incredibly insane that people think twice before they cross you? You don't have to dismember people to earn respect you know. It's not just what you know – it's how you use it."

Half an hour of Herbology, four attempts at the new spell and a very nervous bout of practise on Bill Weasley left Draco had mastered the art and trying to hide his pleasure.

"Go on, smile. I know you want to."

Draco offered up a raised brow which was entirely ruined by the tugging at the corner of his lip and the glimmer of laughter in his eyes.

"Draco…" she began, her voice taking on a serious tone which robbed him of his suppressed laughter, "You know you don't have to be unhappy. You can smile, you can laugh…we're not going to chain you up in the corner for that."

For a long moment he was quiet, painfully quiet, and then he murmured, almost begrudgingly,

"How can I be happy when my parents are…?

She sighed and beckoned for him to come over to sit next to her at the fireside. He paused a moment, hesitant, before walking over and sitting abruptly in the chair. His forearms rested across his knees and he kept his head down, not looking her in the eye. She was quiet for a few moments whilst she gathered her thought and then murmured.

"Tell me about your mother."

He looked up at that. His cold blue eyes were warmer than usual, if she didn't know better she'd say she could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

"She looks after me," he offered in a low voice, "She cares about me."

"She loves you." Ana corrected gently.

"Yeah…" he breathed, as though barely able to admit it, "I suppose she does."

"And you love her. You'd do anything to protect her, and your father. It's not wrong to love them, Draco. Just because they stand on the opposite side of the line to me doesn't mean I want you to hate them."

He shook his head slowly, as though fighting a particularly difficult thought.

"Why would you say that though?" he burst out suddenly. "They'd tell me to hate you. My father wouldn't even look at you, mother would say you're beneath us."

"I probably am in one way or another," Ana smiled ruefully and added, "But we're all less in some ways. Do you think I'm less than you Draco?"

He averted his eyes back to the floor, his shoulders tense as he seemed to think on the question. He was quiet for a long time, evidently struggling with the answer, before saying,

"You helped me. You always want to help me. So I suppose…I suppose you're not so bad."

"Not so bad…" she repeated with a smile, "I can live with that."

The front door opened and Sirius barrelled in, whistling something completely tuneless through his teeth, and Draco instantly stiffened

"How about you go and read the book I lent you? The quicker you read it the quicker you get to stop admitting you're reading a book called 'Charming for Achievers'."

He nodded and, throwing a hooded glance at Sirius, headed off up the stairs and out of sight.

"Where's Fleur?" Ana asked, turning in her chair and curling her legs up under her as she watched Sirius fill the kettle and put it on to boil.

"She's ravaging the herb patch. If Molly could see the destruction going on out there…"

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing," Ana objected, "She was a Triwizard Champion for Merlin's sake…just because she's pretty doesn't mean she's empty headed you know."

"Yes Professor," he answered with a grin, "I know she's a bloody good witch, despite the blonde hair and features of an angel…"

"Careful Mr Black," Ana warned, "If you care to recall you promised me no more Veela."

"Oh alright then," Sirius answered, pouring the boiling water over a strainer filled with tealeaves, "But you really know how to spoil a man's fun."

She smiled and rested her chin on her forearm, leaning across the back of the chair, watching him move around the kitchen.

"I'm taking from all this staring that you want a cup?" he asked after a few moments.

"How do you know I'm not just staring at you because of your dashing good looks?"

"Well there is that…" he agreed blithely, bringing over two cups and handing one to her.

"Thank you."

She breathed in the rich scent of tea, allowing the steam to play across her face.

"So what was that little tete-e-tete with Malfoy?"

She looked up from her tea and raised a brow as he settled himself on the sofa opposite.

"Just because we've shacked up with a Frenchwoman doesn't mean you have to habitually speak the language you know."

He smiled put kept his eyes on her; obviously pressing for an answer.

"He misses his parents," she answered finally, "Needs a bit of a chat now and again."

"Which would be fine," Sirius offered, "If his parents weren't Death Eaters out there killing and maiming and generally being evil in all manners of the word."

"Sirius…" she chided, blowing on the surface of her tea to cool it.

"Well it's true Ana. You did him a bloody big favour bringing him here. You saved him from whatever he would have had to do if he'd stayed with his parents. Narcissa's family, as hard as I try to forget it, and as such I know what a nasty…"

"Stop it," she asked, a sharp note to her voice, "No matter what we think about her Draco loves his mother. Talking about her like this won't help him…"

"Help him?" Sirius exclaimed, "Help him do what?"

"Help him be a better man. I know you think he's a Malfoy and therefore is programmed for bad things Sirius but he can be more than that. I know it. I feel it. For Merlin's sake you're one of the infamous Black's and you've turned out alright!"

"You're too sentimental." Sirius announced flippantly.

She sighed and ran her free hand across her forehead. She was getting a headache.

"You know his father tortured me in Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy came to my cell for days on end, hours at a time, and tortured me and…Draco looks so like him. Same hair colour, same nose, same skin and his eyes…he looks just like the man that hurt me every day for months. Sometimes I turn around and see that blonde head and I think…I think I'm back there. I think I'm in Azkaban again. But then I remember that it isn't Lucius Malfoy. It's a boy - a boy who's been brought up brainwashed by beliefs that he doesn't fully understand. I'm not asking you to adopt him and take him as your own. I'm just asking for the time he needs to come to understand what it is he wants, what it is he believes. If at the end all this he still thinks blood is everything then fair enough. But he deserves a chance…"

The front door opened and Fleur walked in, her basket filled with greenery and her face smudged with mud. She removed her gardening gloves and asked, not noting the uncomfortable silence which had descended at her arrival,

"Who wants to help me make soup?"

Ana looked over to Sirius and stood, placing her tea down on the coffee table.

"I will," she said.

* * *

><p>She lay in bed, twirling a ribbon around her fingers. It was a familiar feeling; she'd spent a lot of time making ribbons recently; one for every eventuality. She'd received just the one and yet she'd looked over that same piece of violet silk for a long time. She'd examined every stitch, noting their tight, precise placing. They were the same stitches her father had used; the very same. No wonder, Ana thought briefly, she sometimes struggled to remember that she was in a different time.<p>

The gentle opening of her door did nothing to avert her attention. She'd known he'd come, there hadn't been another opportunity to talk after her outburst in the living room before dinner. He wasn't one to let things lie. Not in this time and not in the other. The door shut just as quietly behind him as it had opened and then there was just him, her and the faint moonlight streaming in through her open curtains.

He just stood there for a long time. She felt no urge to break the silence first. If he wanted to come to her he'd better do the talking. However he didn't talk. Instead he moved over to her bedside, quiet footsteps before a pressure on the bed beside her and his figure silhouetted. She didn't take her eyes of the ribbon though her crossed legs and hunched shoulders stiffened.

His hand traced lightly up her back, following the curve of her spine and she held back the urge to shiver at the touch. From there his fingers found her neck, stroking the delicate skin there, and then across to her jawline before hooking under her chin and turning her head so she faced him. All the while she didn't protest. She simply sat, allowing him his apology, silent and malleable. His eyes fixed on hers, the grey looking silvery in the moonlight and shadows and they slowly, languorously looked over her face as this thumb trailed over her lips.

"You're very beautiful," Sirius finally breathed, his voice sounding deeper than ever and a tremor to it which was impossible to ignore.

She said nothing, merely allowed him to continue as she looked at him, her eyes never leaving his.

"And I'm very stupid." he added. "Stupid because I haven't been in the same room with a girl who wasn't off limits since I was sixteen and I don't know what I'm doing. Stupid because you've fought for me time and time again and all I do is throw it back at you…" he paused and she continued to keep her silence, unmoving and yet taking in every word, "I know I'm not…Azkaban ruined me I suppose. I never really grew up – never got a sane head on my shoulders like Moony. But you're…"

He stopped again and this time she wasn't sure he could go on. His thumb had stopped moving, coming to rest at the corner of her mouth before falling away entirely.

"What would you have been?" she asked suddenly, surprising herself with her words, "If you hadn't have gone to Azkaban what would you have done with your life?"

He stared at her for a moment before asking,

"Don't you already know? Didn't…didn't the other me tell you?"

She said nothing, merely waited for an answer. He sighed.

"I had money; my Uncle left me with enough to keep me for life. I can't get at it now, of course, because of the whole being an escaped convict scenario but…if I hadn't had the money and I needed to work I suppose…I suppose an Auror. Or maybe a curse breaker like Bill….just something …something that would make me feel alive. I loved the fight; the thrill of outwitting your opponent; of death being round the corner. When I was young I fought with the Order because it was right, yes, but also because I got off on it, in a way. Not the death and the pain but the thrill of surviving…that's something you can't replicate. That's something real."

His hand found one of hers and she let him take it, let his fingers lace through hers as she held her hand limp and waited for him to continue.

"I sometimes think, now and again, especially since we've been here…I wonder if you'd been there that night…the night James and Lily…" he paused and shook his head with a released breath which held a touch of mirth, "If I'd had you with me would things have been different? Would I have gone after Pettigrew? Would I have been locked up for supposedly killing him? Would Harry have had to grow up with those…those people? I know thinking about things you can't change is stupid but…I can't help but wonder…"

"I wasn't born until nineteen ninety nine." she pointed out softly.

He let out a snort followed by barking laughter.

"Don't…" he finally got out, "You make me feel like a cradle snatcher!"

She smiled and finally, softly, squeezed the fingers that were linked through hers. He looked down at their hands before up at her again and asked in a low voice now entirely devoid of humour,

"Am I forgiven?"

She smiled.

"I can't stay angry with you," she conceded, "There just isn't any point in it. We both might die tomorrow. I can't bear the thought of dying with you thinking I was angry…"

"Don't say that," he cut in sharply, "You've had your turn at death."

"Yeah well; the world doesn't exactly play fair." she responded.

His nodded his accession.

"You know…" she murmured after a moment's quiet, "You never told me about James and Lily. Not really. You never talked about them and neither did Remus. I think it was…well I know it was losing Harry. It sort of…put up a block. I think I'd like to hear about them - about the old days. So if anything happens to you, Merlin forbid, then maybe…maybe I can tell Harry about his parents. About the people they were. I think he'd like that."

His fingers tightened against hers and she heard him exhale a shaky breath.

"I love you, you know," he murmured. "I probably don't say it as often as I should and I definitely don't show it enough…but I do love you."

"I know." she answered simply.

That night they talked about the Marauders and Hogwarts of old. He told her about James and Remus and even Peter Pettigrew and the adventures they'd had, the mischief they'd caused and the retirements they'd been responsible for. She spent the whole time leaning against his chest as he talked; thinking how much easier it was when he was with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello there. Just a quick note about these chapters. What I'm trying to convey is how it would have been for the people outside of the Golden Trio who were known Undesirables...the waiting and hoping to be useful but never really getting the opportunity until the Battle of Hogwarts. How hard it was to feel like you couldn't help and the ways you'd try to do so. I really hope that comes through - let me know! Also my Author Profile has been updated with all my links so you can follow me on whatever site should the need strike you. Thanks for reading!**


	14. The Space Between

Summer had turned to autumn and now winter was fast approaching.

She and Sirius had worked on building a separate cottage, more of a shack really, further down the beach from Shell Cottage. Its purpose was for emergencies. They'd labelled it 'The Sticks' due to the fact that it was predominately made up of bits of wood salvaged from the beach and a whole lot of magical prowess. With Sirius' art of putting things together and Ana's ability to make things stay together they'd made good progress throughout the autumn. It was, she had assured Bill and Fleur when Sirius had come up with the idea, a mere precaution. It was also a project – something to take Sirius' mind from Harry. However she also saw it as a place she and Sirius could retreat to when Shell Cottage became too full…which, nowadays, it was feeling all too often.

News from the Order was sparse. Things were happening, that was definite, but the inhabitants of Shell Cottage had little to do with it. Bill was continuing his work for Gringotts and as such had no part in the Order's plotting. His role was to merely pass on anything he heard. Chancing anything risky and losing his job in the influential bank would be disastrous not only for the Order but for his young marriage...so life for Bill Weasley continued all but as normal. Fleur was jobless, since she had quit her spell in Gringotts once married, and focused her attentions on the running of the house. Ana had taken some time to persuade Sirius that, as Undesirables, they were both unable to do anything so grand as he would like. When, considering what he would like ran close to storming the Ministry and cursing as many Death Eaters as possible in as short a time as possible, she was thankful she was there to restrain him somewhat. However she wondered at times whether she was ever going to live a quiet life; should she choose to spend it with Sirius Black. No matter how much he professed to love her, which in itself was happening less and less as time went by, she found herself with little control over him. He was impulsive, rash and stupidly brave. Unfortunately that was just how she liked him.

Despite the promise of a visit from Remus Lupin the man had failed to find the time to visit the beachside retreat which was Shell Cottage, in part because half the werewolves in the country were looking for him and also because Tonks was well along in her pregnancy now and he was desperate to find somewhere for her to have the baby. Andromeda, Tonks' mother, was currently hosting the couple…but how much longer the place could remain safe with Bellatrix and Narcissa both on the other side of the fence? It was impossible to tell.

That was another reason why The Sticks was so important. Sirius especially wanted a place where Remus and Tonks could come, should their search for a safe haven prove impossible. Ana knew he missed his friend and she too found herself at times bereft at not having Remus around and able to see her at the drop of a hat for the first time in her life. For Sirius though it was doubly difficult as he was also missing Harry. Or perhaps because he was missing James…sometimes Ana wasn't sure he knew the difference between one loss and the other.

Potterwatch, a covert and highly illegal radio show which had been the brainchild of Fred and George Weasley, had given Sirius some comfort. They had received a message from Kingsley about the show before summer's end and had been spending most evenings after days working on The Sticks or helping Fleur in the cottage trying to find a broadcast on the wireless. Bill had proved excellent at guessing the password if they missed a showing but with Sirius' constant monitoring of every frequency it was a rare thing that guessing was needed.

"Ana!" he called one evening as she sat out on the breeze blown beach and listened to the waves whilst sowing a ribbon for Snape, "It's on!"

She scrambled up, her bare feet fighting free of cool sand as she did so, and raced off towards the house, arriving breathless at the front door just as the familiar sound of Lee Jordan's voice floated through the speaker.

"…we have heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid, well known gamekeeper at Hogwarts school, has narrowly escaped arrestment in the grounds of Hogwarts…"

Ana clutched the doorframe as her stomach lurched, her heart beating erratically in her chest at the sound of Hagrid's name.

"…for holding a support Harry Potter party in his house!"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and Bill, sitting close by, chuckled.

"However Hagrid was not taken into custody and we believe is on the run."

"Oh thank Merlin," Ana breathed, unlatching her fingers from the doorframe and moving over to sit beside Sirius, who unexpectedly wrapped an arm around her waist without taking his eyes off the radio.

"…but whilst we here at Potterwatch applaud Hagrid's spirit we would advise against following Hagrid's lead. Support Harry Potter parties are unwise in the present climate. Especially with all we've heard about the Ministry hiring these Snatcher squads."

Ana stiffened and she was not alone. Draco, who was hovering at the staircase, did the same at the mention of Snatchers. The Ministry was continuing to become corrupt from the inside out then; if there were already Snatchers openly in their employ.

"…so to all those who find themselves being unjustly labelled Undesirable we here at Potterwatch salute you! And to all those people who are really Undesirable_…*cough* Delores Umbridge *cough* Malfoy_…your time will come."

Ana looked over to Draco and saw his jaw clench and posture stiffen further as he glared at the wireless with obvious anger.

"…keep safe and don't give up hope!"

Static filled the room and everyone was silent. The quiet was broken suddenly by the sound of Draco turning and racing up the stairs, his long legs taking them two at a time and the slamming of his bedroom door behind him.

"I shall go…" Fleur offered after a brief pause; standing and walking soundlessly along the same path Draco had trampled. She disappeared up the stairs and a moment later a quiet knocking, followed by the opening of a door and the closing moments later, could be heard.

"Well…" Bill said finally, "No bad news at least."

"No," Sirius agreed, "No deaths. Ana keeps telling me that no news about Harry is best but still…" he trailed off.

Ana shifted closer to him, gently grazing her temple against his shoulder, offering silent support and secretly savouring the physical contact. Although they were emotionally close she realised now that she couldn't remember the last time he'd done more than brushed past her in the doorway. He hadn't stayed in her room since the night he had told her tales of the Marauders and she wondered as to whether the revelations had left him feeling…unguarded?

"Yeah, I know. I sometimes hope there'll be word…because of Ron – and Harry and Hermione too, but I know if they find out about Ron they'll come after Mom and Dad…"

Bill trailed off and the three were left in gloomy silence.

"Maybe I should pass on some things to Kingsley for the show," Ana finally mused out loud, "You know…little spells and potions I learned from the other time. Only simple things but they might be useful. What do you think?"

"Yeah," Bill said, visibly perking up at the thought of being useful, "I could put some stuff together too. From the curse breaking back in Egypt…you know. Some spells that can be used to defend your house and that…"

"That sounds great Bill," Ana smiled at the other man.

"Yeah…" he stood up and wandered over to where the front room, a magically partitioned other half of the same room they were currently sat in, was situated, "I think I'll make some notes now – I'm not working tomorrow so I've got time…" his voice trailed off as he went to pursue his occupation, passing beyond the partition and leaving Ana and Sirius alone.

"What are you thinking?" she asked gently once Bill and his murmured chatter had faded to nothing and quiet had pervaded for a few long moments.

"About Harry." he breathed, pulling her closer and resting his chin on her head.

"If something had happened we'd know," she murmured reassuringly, fingers playing with his shirt buttons as she felt his heart beat against her cheek, "The bloody Death Eaters would be sounding it from every rooftop. The less we hear the more sure you can be that he's safe and working on taking down the whole damned lot of them."

"I know." was his toneless reply.

She didn't say anything else. There wasn't any point. He was lost in thoughts of Harry now; and unhappy thoughts of Harry led to thoughts of James and then the Marauders and betrayal and Azkaban… soon he would pull away and meander off. She wouldn't stop him. In truth she'd run out of things to say, platitudes to offer…which made her wonder. Did he really need her at all?

In the long days of being able to do nothing but work on The Sticks and help Fleur around the house Potterwatch was a saving grace. At least…it should have been. However the resultant brooding, which led to silence, attempts at talking, pleading, sulking…it was exhausting her. Then there was the most crucial thing; at least to Sirius' increasingly fevered mind. With every Potterwatch broadcast there seemed to be a distinct lack of one thing. Potter.

"Hand me that board would you? I think I'm going to…Sirius?"

She turned to find that, whilst only minutes ago he had been at her side, she was now standing on an abandoned beachfront. Over in the distance she could make out smoke coming from the rickety chimney of Shell Cottage and sighed. He'd gone back to the house, no doubt. There hadn't been a Potterwatch for nearly a week and he was getting edgy…edgier. Despite the fact that the broadcasts depressed him their lack of them was far worse; because no news at all was his favoured poison over a selective and deafening absence.

After using a Permanent Sticking Charm and taking her time to fix the board in place she'd slowly made her way back to the cottage, which she knew would be empty apart from Draco and Sirius, and peered through the front door. Draco was sat in the living room, allowed to be left alone now without fear of him running off. The first time he'd been, quite accidentally, left alone Sirius had thrown a fit and Bill hadn't been far behind. However when they'd all made their way back to the cottage it was to find Draco crossed legged and reading a book of Ana's about potion making; the very image of innocence. Which was very much like how he looked now, absently stirring a cup of tea whilst scanning the Prophet – not that there was much to read in the paper nowadays. It was entirely corrupt.

"Oh hello," she said, causing Draco to look up disinterestedly before turning his attention back to the paper, "Have you seen Sirius?"

"He came in about…" Draco paused, tilting his head with languid thought, "About ten minutes ago. Perhaps less than that; he left you this," he gestured to a piece of folded paper on the table, "Said to make sure you got it."

She walked over and picked up the paper, unfolding it to read,

_Be back at sundown. Don't worry. S._

Well of course now she was worried. He'd been acting strangely all day, shifty, quiet, doing more staring into the distance than usual…it was all fast becoming usual behaviour but today was different somehow. At first she had thought he was just tired, or else having a bad day, or perhaps taken offence at something she'd unconsciously said, or done, or not done but…it felt like it was more than that. There had to be more to it than that. She couldn't put words to it but it felt…like she was forgetting something. A birthday? No – he wouldn't be so mulish over something so…

"Draco?" she murmured.

"Yes?" he replied in an unenthusiastic tone.

"What's the date today?"

He gave her a long suffering look before huffing a sigh and turning to the front of the paper.

"It's…the 31st of October. Do you need the year as well or are you…?" his sarcasm trailed off at the look on her face. She could practically feel the colour draining from her as her mind connected the dots it should have connected long before that moment.

"Ana?" he asked tentatively, all snarkiness gone, "Are you…?"

"I forgot about it," she answered, half to herself, "I forgot about the date. It's the day they died," she said, looking to Draco, "The day Lily and James Potter died."

Her mouth stopped, dry and unable to go on, but her mind filled in the gaps. _Of course he's upset. It's the anniversary of their deaths and we all just…carried on. His best friend…his brother in everything but blood…the parents of his Godson…Merlin I'm stupid._

She heaved a sigh and sat down heavily onto the dining chair in front of her.

"Erm…" sounded Draco finally, "Should we…look for him? Or something..?"

"No," she answered, her one hand cradling her forehead, which suddenly felt heavier than it had in years, whilst the other gripped the note tightly in a vice like grasp,

"No I think he wants to be alone."

It was almost half past two in the morning when the front door to Shell Cottage finally opened and Sirius walked inside. Ana was sitting at the tiny dining table, a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses before her. She watched him walk through the room, pausing to take off his jacket, before turning to see her sitting there.

"You're up late," he said in a voice which was gruff.

When he stepped into the light she could see that he'd been crying.

"Here," she poured a glass of the alcohol and pushed it towards him, "I thought we should toast them. I know it's not the day anymore but we haven't slept so…" she shrugged.

He looked at the glass for a moment before walking over and taking it. She rose to meet him, her own glass long ago filled, and raised hers to meet his.

"To Lily and James." she said quietly.

"Lily and James." he repeated.

They drank, Ana wincing at the burning in her throat. Sirius finished his in one gulp and sat down heavily, his shoulders sagging as he remained still. She placed her glass carefully on the table top before placing two fingers beneath his chin, tilting his head gently upwards and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.

"Potterwatch came on around eight. The password is Potters. Goodnight, Sirius."

She was passing him when his hand reached out, gripping her wrist vice like and holding on. She looked down at the hand and then up at his face which was focused still on the table top.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "Sorry that I'm making this so difficult for you."

He didn't elaborate and she didn't need him to. All they seemed to do was fight and reconcile, worry for one another and talk - talk through their problems only for others to rise up again as soon as the previous disaster had been put to bed. Before they knew it there was distance between them again and then…there were circles within circles and they were the both of them trapped within those damned circles. She knew all of that and yet Ana also knew war. She understood how it could tear things apart, even the strongest of things, and make them weak. She knew all of that too - and yet she didn't say any of it. Instead she breathed,

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

His hand tightened around her wrist for a moment, gripping so tightly it was on the verge of pain, yet still she said nothing. She stood and waited, watching emotions play across his face as he stared at nothing; lost within his mind.

"Is it supposed to be like this?" he asked after they had stood there for a while, being together and yet completely separate.

He could have meant many things. Is it supposed to be so difficult to fight a war when you know you're on the good side of the fence? Is it supposed to be so heart wrenching to have a boy you'd call your own? Is it supposed to be so hard to be as close as they were; no secrets, no hiding, no lies? Is love supposed to be so painful? He could have meant them all. So she answered with something he had told her before, in the other time.

"Things that are worth doing are never easy," she offered in muted response her wrist twitching as the grip of his fingers lessened, "Honestly? If it was easy I don't know that I'd love you so much. All we've been through, all the sides to you I've seen…"

"What about the bad ones?" he asked, sounding like a child who was afraid of being told off for something which wasn't their fault, so forlorn was his voice.

"They're a part of you and I love you so I love them. Sirius…I don't know much about being with someone like we are with each other either. I don't know if it's the same for everyone else or if this is just us. But I know that I love you. I will always love you. That's all that matters to me."

He released her hand and she turned to face him, his eyes finally lifting to meet hers and the darkness of the room causing them to shine like beacons.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," was his raw response, his voice plainly straining to conceal emotion just beneath the surface.

"Brood, probably," she commented lightly, "Brood and mope and be a nuisance."

He rose and smiled, a softer expression that he'd borne all day, and gently reached out to trace his hand across her jawline, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"I love you. You know that?" he asked, the quiet intensity suggesting it was a much of a question as a statement.

She hesitated, wondering if she should tell the truth or use a lie for ease…because recently had she seen the evidence of his feelings? An odd, long awaited touch or word and long stretches of nothing, not even conversation, sometimes not even eye contact…he was pushing her away and trying to bear all of his sorrow alone and it was killing her as much as it was him. But that wasn't what he needed to hear. He needed to hear something safe; something comforting.

"I know." she lied.

Fleur had assigned her as the one to peg out the washing. There was a healthy breeze coming in off the sea front and Ana was having to double up on pegs so had enlisted a bored Draco into helping her – with a promise of more lessons after the task was done. He was currently wandering off at the edge of her vision, kicking sand and looking thoughtful. Ana pulled a shirt out of the basket at her feet and smiled as she recognised it as one of Sirius'.

She'd left him in the kitchen with the Firewhiskey and the darkness the night before and had seen nothing of him since. When she got up that morning Bill said Sirius had left the cottage before dawn and an investigation of The Sticks brought up nothing. It was painful but true. She was being phased out…the question was why? Why, when things had been so good before, when…?

A yell from over where she'd seen Draco last caused Ana to look up from her washing. She scanned the area, not finding the boy, and dropped what she was doing to race off across the banks of sand to find him. However after a mere moment's desperation he appeared over a ridge, his eyes wide and pale face contorted in a shocked expression.

"Shacklebolt is on the beach," he got out, looking over his shoulder as though to confirm his own words before continuing, "I think…I think he's dead."


	15. A New Path

A lifetime of war had come and gone and yet seeing Kingsley lying broken on the sands; his dark skin and dark blood contrasting against the pale…she had never felt weaker as images of the past, recent and long gone; of people who had never been and those who still lived, flashed through her mind. It had been a matter of pride, a matter of being taken seriously as a child among incredible men and women that she didn't balk. She'd suffered at the hands of wizards and werewolves, Dementors and Death Eaters, good and bad people…they'd hurt her, all of them. But not since she was a child had she felt so helpless, so…

"Kingsley!" she yelled, half tumbling over the sand bank and coming to kneel, skidding, at his side. She could see his chest rising and falling unevenly and was almost winded with relief by the sight. He was alive. She could help him.

She pulled her wand from the holster on her leg, hidden beneath layers of skirt, and passed it over his body. Her mouth dried when she took in the damage; the broken bones, the organ damage, the bruising…

"Get someone," she said sharply, seeing Draco from the corner of her eye but not turning to face him, her hands already reaching over to press against the worst wounds, the words of the spells necessary already forming in her mind. She heard his footsteps as he raced off, heard him slipping and sliding in the sand as he yelled out for Fleur and Sirius; Bill would be at the Bank, of course…she'd forgotten that. Her mind didn't have room for those kinds of things, not now, now she could only see spells.

So she began.

It took time before she would let them move Kingsley. Ana had focused on the most grievous wounds; those to organs and large bones. In honesty she was surprised Kingsley had lived so long – that he was even alive at all. It was…a miracle wasn't a word she liked to use and yet that's what it felt like. When, long minutes after she had first begun, Ana finally removed her hands from Kingsley's body and slumped back to sit in the sand, it was to find not only Sirius and Fleur at her side but Remus too; his greyed face wrinkled with concern.

"He'll live." she breathed, half to herself while trying to hide her shaking hands, repeating the words to convince herself as much as anyone else. "He'll live. Get him inside. Fleur…"

She didn't have to finish the sentence. In a moment she heard Fleur murmur _Locomotor_, saw Kingsley rise into the air before her eyes and hover away out of her field of vision, back towards the house. Sirius and Remus were speaking behind her but she didn't have the energy to focus in. The spell work required to save Kingsley's life had been extensive and draining and no matter how good of a Healer she was…she was tired.

A hand on her shoulder (Remus' – it had a wedding ring which glinted and caught her eye) made her sag slightly.

"Ana." Remus murmured.

"I'm alright," she answered with as much strength as she could, "You should help Fleur. She might…" her breath caught as a shudder wracked her body; one of exhaustion and overwork which Remus no doubt felt through his hand and all up his arm, "…she might need another pair of hands."

The warmth of his grip lingered for a moment before there was a light squeeze, followed by absence. She didn't hear Remus leave, his footsteps were quiet, gentle as he was, and suddenly all she could hear was the gentle lapping of the ocean and the breeze.

"It's turning colder," she murmured after a long time, until the quiet was so deafening even in her exhausted state it was too much, "Winter is nearly here."

For a long while he didn't respond. She knew he was there – in the months she had known this Sirius he had become as much of an extension of her as she had been to Sirius Black of her time, but the silence, the thoughtfulness…that was knew to this version of him. His future self, the version she had first known, had been like that; brooding and silent, stoic and smiling less and less as time went on. He was reminding her of the Sirius that lost Harry – that was what was scaring her, she realized, that was what she was beginning to see.

"You saved his life." Sirius murmured finally from somewhere close behind her, "From how he looked…" he paused and she heard him sigh, "I doubt anyone else could've fixed him."

"They couldn't." she answered dully. "I created some of those spells – with my father." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, thinking almost traitorously that she wished her father were with her. He'd have fixed Kingsley twice as quickly as she and berated her for her slowness.

When she turned around, Sirius was gone.

* * *

><p>Ana didn't sleep that night. After sitting on the sands, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth and trying to control the shaking of her hands, until it went dark she moved into Shell Cottage and took up a vigil at Kingsley's bedside. Her mind strayed to his injuries more and more, to the similarities between his wounds and those she had suffered in Azkaban…and those thoughts were too dark for such a day; even for her. Remembering Azkaban was never wise.<p>

She held his hand and ended up talking to him quietly, at first about inconsequential things but then of others; things she would never speak to him so candidly of if he were conscious. She spoke of her past, not all of it but enough, of the days of war, the days when people went to fight and didn't come back. She told him about her own fights, skipping over Azkaban like it never was and instead speaking to him of the Time Chamber – of how she'd come to the word they now lived in bathed in the blood of their friends and enemies both.

"Sometimes I feel guilty," she whispered as dawn began to faintly break in the distance, nothing but a thin line of gold and red, "Because that was my home and though I miss it I…" she paused, trying to form her thoughts into words and finding it nearly impossible, "I don't miss it as much as I should." she finished lamely.

Remus came with the sun; weaker than in previous days due to the impending march of winter, and he sat at her side and spoke in a quiet voice. He told her of Tonks and their unborn child, of Andromeda and her excellent cooking. He didn't mention anything of the darkness she knew he had been experiencing. She knew Tonks' father was on the run, hiding from Snatchers. She knew he was hunted by Werewolves as deadly as any she had seen.

"Sirius is worried about you." he said eventually.

"I worry about him too," she answered blithely.

Remus huffed out a laugh.

"You're both made to fight," he said his voice turning serious, "It must be torture to be here, unable to do anything, trapped together and unable to fall into battle…"

"You have no idea." she answered, tightening her hold on Kingsley's hand.

There was a long pause. Ana let it fall between them, the quiet, knowing Remus would speak when he was ready. She was a fool if she thought he hadn't been building up to something. It was something important at that, something she knew he had already spoken about to Sirius – hence his long absence. It almost made her smile – that even now in a world in which he had not known her as a child he still treated her as one. The fact that that didn't anger her as it once would was a comfort as much as a surprise.

"Half Blooded and Muggle Born witches and wizards are fleeing for their lives. They're being taken in their hundreds, killed in their hundreds…"

"You need someone out there," she finished for him.

"We need someone to fight for them." Remus agreed. "You are…" he hesitated, his voice suddenly brighter, "Ana, you are one of the most remarkable witches I've ever seen. There are only a handful of people I've ever known use magic the way you do; Albus was one. Snape another…" she heard the disdain in his voice as he spoke Snape's name and pushed her discomfort in its face aside, "…and you're mostly unknown. You can do things many of us could only achieve with spell work disguising our identities and that's…well, you know how easily spell work can be undone." another pause, this one longer, before he finished," …what I'm saying, Ana, is that we all feel the way you do. Waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione to fulfil this mission from Dumbledore, not knowing what to do in the meantime and feeling helpless…"

"Tell me where to go," she interrupted. "I don't need a speech. I'll do it, whatever it is. I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Kingsley didn't wake up for two days.<p>

Ana stayed at his side the entire time, feeding him soup in tiny amounts over hours, adding to the spells she had already cast to strengthen his broken body further and watching over her ministrations was Fleur with her capable hands and sensible suggestions. Fleur was, Ana had soon realized, an excellent Healer and at some point she also discovered that Fleur had also become a friend. Remus left and came back again and Bill often flitted in and out asking if she needed anything; presumably because he didn't know what else to do. She saw Sirius sporadically and never for more than a moment. He seemed to be keeping his distance – more so than usual. Whether that was because Remus had told him of her plans to leave Shell Cottage or because of whatever had been missing between them before Kingsley had appeared broken on the beach she didn't know. Either way it pained her more than she had thought. Perhaps leaving would be best – if he felt even half the pain that she did over the strange tension between them her leaving would be better for all.

When Kingsley finally did open his eyes Ana smiled softly and was rewarded by a weak smile in return. It was only when everyone at Shell Cottage; Fleur, Bill, Sirius, Remus and herself – even Draco lingering in the corner, were assembled around his bedside that he told them what happened.

"I received a message," he said in his deep voice, some of the words fainter than others, many cracking from his vocal chords' misuse in the past days, "A call for aid. It was anonymous, but then many of our interactions are…" he paused to allow Fleur to give him a sip of water and offered her a quiet word of thanks, "…I went to the allotted place and they were waiting."

The room was quiet as they took it in; they had been infiltrated. Kingsley's position as a member of the Order was known and if that was so then how many others had been discovered? Had all their methods of communication been hi-jacked? Were they now completely open to the Death Eaters who were merely waiting for the moment in which they could find the right door to kick down and the right people to destroy?

"The safe houses need their warding changed," Ana said after a long moment, "That, above all else. We should create something new; harsher…impregnable."

The murmured assents came and went as Kingsley began to talk again.

"They wanted information," the man said carefully, his voice blank now, the memories obviously still strong, "They…" he stopped before carrying on after a bare pause, "I was tortured. However they were not as clever as they thought. I managed to get a wand and I Apparated…"

He stopped talking.

"How did they breach us?" Bill asked finally.

Ana felt Sirius' eyes on her back but refused to answer, refused to even acknowledge the accusation aimed at her Father. After a moment she saw him shift and knew the thought had left him as soon as it had come. Even know, she thought fleetingly, she knew his every movement and the corresponding conversation in his head like they were words aloud.

"I don't know but we need to plug every leak we have," she murmured.

She turned to Remus and caught his eyes with hers, noting his intent expression.

"I guess we just found my first mission."

* * *

><p>It was past eight in the evening and the sun was sinking down below the horizon by the time Ana was ready to leave. She had packed everything she'd need, which wasn't much, into a bag which she'd shrunken with magic and ensured that Shell Cottage, as well as the half-finished Sticks, were warded with everything she had. She'd taught the wards to Bill and Fleur and outlined the stipulations; Bill was Secret Keeper, Bill was in charge of replenishing the wards every other day and Fleur was in charge of checking them and correcting any discrepancies.<p>

Her goodbye to Draco had been short. The boy had taken to sitting on a bench just outside the cottage with cups of tea and books she lent him on hand. Therefore he didn't seem surprised when she found him and slid onto the bench at his side.

"You need to read less Defence and more Herbology." she joked softly as she looked at the spell book he was engrossed in.

"Herbology won't help us when the Death Eaters come." Draco responded flatly.

"You never know, there's always the commonly lauded, highly repellent powers of a well thrown Mandrake Root."

She watched him stare unseeing at the book for a few moments before saying gently.

"I'm coming back, Draco."

He let out a snort of laughter.

"They all say they're coming back," he answered sarcastically, "That it'll be alright, that I'll be fine, they'll be fine…but people always lie."

She watched his shoulders heave and thought to herself how old he'd gotten – he'd grown tall and lithe and who was she kidding? He was practically an adult now.

"Of course," she responded, "Which is why you have to stay on in my place. Who else is going to keep Sirius from imploding?"

"Sirius Black hates me." Draco retorted.

"Sirius Black is your family," she answered, "And he only hates you because he doesn't know you…Fleur likes you. Even Bill is warming to you despite your blood as white as snow," he gave her an indignant look at that which she ignored, "…and Draco you're doing well. You're doing so well but I've helped you as much as I can. I need you to help me now."

He looked up at that and she could see she'd struck a nerve.

"Okay," he said and she couldn't help but smile at the determination both in his tone and his face as he nodded his assent, "Okay."

She reached over and touched his face, cupping his cheek with a hand.

"I'm proud of you, Draco Malfoy." she murmured. "I hope you know that."

He shifted and looked down at the bench, not meeting her gaze and yet not pulling away either. She sighed and moved away.

"I have to go. Be good."

"I'm not four." he answered scathingly.

She simply smiled.

* * *

><p>Sirius was at the Sticks. She'd known he'd be there and when she came down over the sand banks and saw him leaning against a partially constructed wall she couldn't help but stop for a moment and look at him. It could be the last time she ever saw him; standing there in his dark trousers and white shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow and waistcoat the colour of the sea on a stormy day. His hair was windswept and his hands shoved in his pockets. He only looked up when she was almost in front of him.<p>

"Time to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded, swallowing, "Yeah.

He stayed still for a while, looking at her steadily, before straightening up and coming closer.

"Just tell me one thing, Ana," he murmured; his body close enough to shield her from the wind which was stronger than it had been that morning and far colder.

"Anything," was her quiet reply, almost a whisper.

"Tell me that we're still right," he answered, his voice deeper, thick with emotion, "Despite whatever's happening…tell me you and I are still right."

She reached over and took one of his hands, now hanging at his side, in her own.

"It's the only thing that is," she answered, "Even when I don't know what's right and wrong, even when I don't know if you still see me or I see you…" she paused, her own voice shaking as she spoke, "It's still right, Sirius. It always will be."

His free hand pulled her closer and when their lips met it was like the first time; all the love and the hope and the waiting there as she tasted the salt from the sea breeze on his lips and felt the warmth of his body pressed against hers. She didn't know how long they stayed together, conjoined by lips and hands and something else, an emotion which felt so much stronger than love that she couldn't begin to name it, but when they finally broke apart she rested her forehead against his – loathe to give up the contact.

"Be safe," he murmured finally, gently, "And show them what you can do."

She smiled softly and leaned up to press her lips to his forehead.

"They'll rue the day they let me in." she promised.


	16. Coming Home

She stood, shielded by magic and invisible to those around her, watching the Snatchers with disdain. They were grouped together, their filthy clothes and bodies giving off a stench. In the centre of the group were three people chained together, manacles on their hands and feet, ropes made from magic binding them together at the waist. One was a young girl and she was crying, the older man to her right trying to comfort her while the other woman, in her late fifties perhaps, was staring straight ahead; grim and scared looking. Ana's breathing was even as she noted the movements of each member of the group – four of them, none much above thirty. They looked relatively able bodied and their magic was proficient.

They wouldn't linger long. Soon they'd Apparate to wherever it was they were taking their prey and Ana had to move before then. Her fingers itched on the grip of her wand, her instincts telling her to hold back even while the electricity in her body, magic just waiting to be unleashed, begged her to move.

"Get these pieces of bad blooded bastards up – we're moving out." snarled the leader finally, throwing what was left in his cup on the ground and standing from the fallen tree he'd been using as a seat.

Ana struck. She kept her warding up, sending Stunning Spells so quickly that all four were on the ground before they knew what was happening. For a long moment silence stretched out, interspersed only by the now more severe sobs of the young girl and finally, explosively, a curse from the man at her side.

"It's alright," Ana said, taking down the warding with a wave of her wand, "You're safe now."

She moved over and used a spell to remove the bindings, the woman getting up first in a jerky movement, rubbing her wrists hard. The man helped the girl up and put an arm around her. She buried her head in his chest and in among her gasped words she caught the word 'Dad'.

"It's okay sweetheart," he murmured to the girl, looking up at Ana and adding, "Thank you."

She nodded, a small smile accompanying the movement as she reached in her pocket and brought out a stone.

"I've made this into a Portkey, it'll take you about fifty miles from here into a designated safe zone the Order of the Phoenix has created. You can recuperate there before being taken somewhere to hide out until it's safe again."

The man held his daughter tighter and the woman turned to look at Ana's outstretched hand.

"Is anywhere really safe?" she asked hollowly.

Ana hesitated for a moment before answering quietly,

"No – but this is the best we've got."

The woman nodded slowly, as though accepting the answer reluctantly, before taking the stone and turning to the Father and daughter. The man offered the woman a tight smile before reaching out and placing a finger on the stone, encouraging his daughter to do the same. Ana reached out her wand and touched it to the stone, tapping it twice before stepping well out of the way and waiting; five, four, three, two, one…

The disappeared with a rush of air and for a moment Ana stared at the spot from where they'd vanished. She often wondered what happened to those people she saved after they'd left her. She wondered how many made it, how many were recaptured...she shook her head. It was a downward spiral, that kind of thinking.

She let out a sigh as she looked at the Stunned Snatchers on the ground around her. As she looked at their prone bodies, splayed in awkward and hopefully painful angles, she noted that a few white specks had appeared on them. Looking up above she noted that past the tree tops the sky was white and heavy with clouds. Floating down were snowflakes, slowly now but later she could tell that the clouds which were currently so serene would yield a storm.

It had been almost two months since she had left Shell Cottage. In that time she had sent five messages and received one. Her constantly changing position meant it was a struggle to contact her. She thought back to her last message from Sirius which had simply read;

_Stay safe, keep ahead of the bastards. I miss you._

It hadn't been much but it had been enough, so completely him that her heart had contracted painfully in her chest at the words, hearing his voice say them in her head.

That was three weeks ago.

* * *

><p>On the twenty fourth of December Ana decided it was time to go home. Not to Shell Cottage, which had been her home the past months, but to the home she had loved for so long – Grimmauld Place. A piece of ribbon she created from an off cut of a Snatcher's coat which she ripped off while they were Stunned on the ground was embroidered magically instead of by hand and was duly sent. She soon found herself in the very topmost floor of Grimmauld Place, the attic space, waiting.<p>

She had been waiting three hours when he arrived. It was without ceremony, just with a sweep of his cloak and a ripple of warm air. Ana stood from her corner where she had perched on an old chaise long and moved from the shadows, feeling suddenly nervous as she always did when faced with this alternate version of her Father.

"Hi." she said softly.

"Miss Harte." he answered stiffly, "To what do I owe this…summons?"

She sighed at his sarcasm, inherent and something she was well used to, a part of her missing the less caustic version of him that she'd known.

"It's Christmas in two days and I wanted to see you before then. It's been six months since this all began, F…Severus." she caught the narrowing of his eyes but ploughed on regardless, "I don't know how long it's going to go on or if either of us are going to live it out. Can I not just wish the alternate world version of my Father a Merry Christmas and _then_ milk you for information?"

She thought she saw his mouth twitch, just a little, before he said evenly with a face turned suddenly grave.

"The grip on the Ministry tightens, the eradication of Wizards who are not deemed Pure Blooded continues and Hogwarts has become nothing short of hellish."

She clenched her jaw at his straightforward summation.

"Brief but informative." she said darkly, moving forward a little more and asking, "Hogwarts has gotten bad? It was in the old days but I'd hoped…" she stopped.

"I am forced to be the master of a school in which physical punishment is enacted on the students and the only way to save them is to find alternate punishments for some while overlooking the mistreatment of others in order to save my own cover. It sits ill with me."

Ana said nothing, merely clenching her fists, a silence forming between them.

"You are no longer staying at the Cottage?" he asked suddenly.

"No," she replied, looking up and raising her brows, broken from her reverie "How did you know that?"

"I made enquiries," he answered, without any hesitation.

She had to force herself not to smile at the idea of him asking about her. It was something her real Father might have done – without her knowing it until he wished it, of course.

"We can't stay long," she said, knowing she was stating the obvious.

"I am aware." he replied, adding credence to her thought.

She nodded, giving him a small smile as she looked him over, tilting her head slightly. Almost without thought she moved closer, reaching out and putting a hand on his arm.

"Keep safe," she murmured, "I'll be in touch when I can."

He nodded, his eyes drifting from her hand to her face with a little wariness which made her smile further.

"Bye, Dad." she whispered, stepping back and turning, Disapparating.

* * *

><p>She appeared outside Shell Cottage's Apparition warding and had to walk almost half a mile along the snowy beach before she could see the cottage. It had long since gone dark – in fact the sky had begun to brighten ever so faintly once again far off on the horizon. The air was frigid so that her breath appeared in plumes of white before her eyes and the snowflakes were still gently falling from the sky.<p>

There were no lights on in the cottage as she murmured the spells necessary to pass through the warding. She was tired, she hadn't slept in the last day, but in the pit of her stomach excitement bubbled. She'd been fighting off Snatchers and transporting fugitives for two months without seeing any of the Order in between. Even at the worst of the war in the old time she'd had her friends, her family, through it all. To say the time since she had left Shell Cottage had been difficult would be nothing less than true.

At the door she hesitated. There was mistletoe above her head again and she smiled, remembering a year previously when she and Sirius had kissed beneath it. She knocked on the door, three loud raps, waiting as she heard movement in the house as a light came on, then another. Footsteps on the stairs were followed by the scraping of a lock (she'd encouraged Bill to use Muggle and Magical protection methods) and the door opening to reveal Bill Weasley, wearing plaid pyjamas and with his longish hair matted from sleep, wand in hand and with a wary look in his eye.

"Ana!" he exclaimed, immediately discarding the suspicion and stepping forward, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Bill," she smiled, hugging him back fiercely before letting him go and allowing him to usher her inside.

"Fleur, it's Ana!" he said unnecessarily to his wife who was halfway down the stairs.

Ana moved over to meet her at the bottom, hugging the Frenchwoman too and noting as she released her that Fleur was looking tired, her pale skin marred with dark circles under her eyes.

"How are you?" she asked Fleur.

"Well, thank you." she answered, her lilting accent welcome in its familiarity.

"Who the bloody hell is it at this time?" came a voice booming from the floor above.

Ana saw the look Fleur and Bill exchanged, noted the smile that passed between them, and stepped back from the bottom of the staircase, giving them a wink when they looked at her in askance.

"I don't know, maybe the dog bought something in." Ana called back.

There was quiet for a moment and then the sound of footsteps coming down quickly, followed by Sirius appearing on the stairs. He looked at Fleur, smiling to herself at the foot of the stairs, Bill who was grinning openly in such a Weasley way and finally Ana herself.

He looked a little dishevelled, obviously just woken up and wearing pyjama bottoms and a hastily thrown on a shirt on top, only half the buttons fastened and the sleeves shoved up past his elbows. He looked at her for a long moment, saying nothing, until she felt herself forced to say.

"Ana, remember? It's only been two months Sirius how…?"

He was down the stairs in an instant and had pulled her to him in the next, his hug even tighter and more bone crushing than Bill's had been. She clung onto him just as tightly, breathing in deep the scent that was uniquely him and closing her eyes to commit the moment completely to memory. When he pulled away one arm remained round her waist while the other pushed her hair back from her face,

"Why didn't you say you were coming?" he asked incredulously.

"The mission of covertly taking down Snatchers and freeing their captives while keeping up constant movement makes keeping you informed kind of difficult."

He smiled, though she thought it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I got your message," she added quickly, moving past the moment, "Thank you."

"Anytime." he murmured, the absence of warmth in his eyes gone as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I missed you."

"I didn't miss you guys and your inability to get a room." said Bill with an even wider grin that before, laughing as Sirius gave him a hand gesture showing his differing opinion.

"Where's Draco?" Ana asked after a moment.

"Sound asleep I hope," answered Fleur with something akin to motherly concern which made Ana's smile widen. The men said nothing for good or ill; an improvement in Ana's book.

"Anyway we should get back to bed, busy few days and all..." Bill said without any subtlety whatsoever, moving towards the stairs and taking his wife by the hand to take her with him. "Night both, try not to stay up too late..."

Sirius' obscene hand gesture was favoured with a cackle from Bill as he and his wife vanished into the shadows of upstairs. A moment later a door closed, indicated that Ana and Sirius were now

She turned in his grasp to look at him, smiling gently as he looked back at her.

"Two months never felt so long." she murmured.

"You've got that right," was his arch reply before cutting off any response by leaning over and kissing her. Hard.


	17. Merry Christmas

Sirius poured the boiling water through the strainer, stirring the leaves gently before lifting it and tapping the metal against the ceramic of the cup. His movements were methodical as he did the same for the second cup, placing the strainer aside and picking up a bottle from nearby. He turned from where he stood, at the counter in the kitchen, and waved the bottle to her in question. She nodded with a grateful smile; the chill from outside still sat on her bones.

He poured a generous enough splash into each cup before adding milk to hers. He took his black, as he often did with coffee too, something she could neither understand nor respect. However when he handed her cup to her, steam rising from the surface, the gentle scent, sparked by the strength of the Firewhiskey it was laced with, instantly calmed nerves frayed from months constantly on edge...in that moment she would have forgiven him anything.

Ana curled up on the sofa and he sat next to her, turning in his seat so that he was looking at her. She smiled again, taking in his features which were entirely unchanged. Why she had thought they might have been was a mystery to her. All she could say was that it felt as though a lifetime of running and fighting had passed between their goodbye at the Sticks and now. So the simple addition of a further darkness beneath his eyes was almost a blessing.

"How are you?" he asked finally, tilting his head slightly in that inherently canine way which never failed to be endearing, "What's it like out there?"

Ana took a sip of the scalding hot tea, feeling the Firewhiskey burn her gullet with a sense of satisfaction as she did so. Her answer she mulled over, wondering to what degree she wished to speak the truth.

"Hard," was her choice, a decided word which brooked no argument, "There are families; not just men and women but children, toddlers and babies in their parents arms, running for their lives. Sometimes I find them. Sometimes I don't."

She looked down into her cup, into the gently swirled milky surface, allowing the steam to bathe her face and soothe away the worries and the memories. It had been weeks since she'd had a decent cup of tea. What she could achieve with the aid of magic was nothing compared to the real thing.

"I wish I could help." Sirius said, and she looked up at that lowness in his voice, the detection of some latent frustration.

"You do," she said honestly, "You help me. Knowing you're here, safe, alive, helps me. I couldn't do it otherwise. When I see..." she paused, sighing and placing down her cup on the coffee table, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on them, "Some of it's worse, than the war from the other time. Because there people knew how to survive. By the time I was allowed out it was rare to see a massacre, even Muggles knew how to defend themselves. But now...it's like people don't have a clue. They stumble into Snatchers and get caught, needlessly..."

She shook her head, sighing,

"But then that's the crux of it, isn't it? It's all pointless. Anyway, you're too well known. You're too great a prize. It's too risky to put you in play. I'm just some girl they found with you. Some girl who pretended to be a Squib and came back from the dead..."

He placed his own mug down, the clink breaking through the dark turn her thoughts had taken, and he reached out to pull her to him. She let him, not wanting to ask for the comfort but needing it, desperately needing it, savouring the feel of his arms around her, his warmth, his touch.

"You don't have to do this." he murmured finally, after several long minutes of simply sitting there, together. "You can tell Remus no. He won't think worse of you for it."

Ana smiled, a bitter, twisted smile.

"No I can't," she whispered, reaching down to touch his hands, linking their fingers together and holding on tight, "You know I can't. My heart won't let me."

His lips nuzzled her neck and she closed her eyes, her head tilting back to lean more fully against him, settling into the feeling, remembering it as though this was a dream from long ago.

"How long?" he breathed, the words hot against her skin.

She didn't need him to clarify the question.

"I have to go tomorrow, before nightfall. I shouldn't have come, not really, even though Remus wouldn't object..." she paused as his lips found a sensitive spot at the base of her jaw and she suppressed a shudder, "But people are still out there. And as much as I want to be with you I can't abandon them just because I love you."

Ana leaned forward, turning so that she was straddling his lap, hands going to cup his face, thumbs resting on his cheekbones.

"I do love you." she reassured, pushing the sentiment forward, as though desperate for him to understand it, before it was too late.

"And I love you," he answered, hands going to her waist, "But don't talk like this. Like this is the last time. That's bloody stupid, Ana, because it's not. It's not."

For a moment she considered telling him of all the close shaves, how her borrowed wand didn't have half the power of her old one and the wear of being away from him was taking its toll. How once she had sustained an injury so bad, a slash across her stomach, she'd feared she wouldn't be able to fix it. The memory of the cold sweat running down her brow, heart hammering against her rib cage in terror as she tried to seal the deep gash before her life blood seeped away, still sat close and heavy, like a Dementor pressing in for a kiss.

But if they only had one night together, just one more night, and this was it then what was the point in ruining it with what ifs? A thought of what her Father would say if he knew she was thinking like that, the man who had insisted that allowing the thought of one's death beckoned it in, came and went. Past that there were only Sirius' eyes, soft in the light of the candles which Bill had lit with a wave of his wand before heading to bed, almost pleading with her to let them have this. And the words, his words, telling her he loved her...a month ago she'd struggled to believe it. Yet now she found it hard to believe anything else.

"Alright," she murmured, leaning forward to brush her lips against his, breathing in the moment before he deepened the kiss, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Ana awoke to the feeling of warm skin beneath her cheek. Her hand was entwined with another's and she smiled softly as she ran her free one up Sirius' chest. She rolled over, pressing a gentle kiss to where her hand had laid and looked up to see his face, relaxed in sleep, looking a little younger than he was awake with all the lines of worry taken along with the tension of being awake.<p>

Her eyes sought out the window where bright light stole around the curtains. It was obviously past dawn, though how far she didn't know. Sirius had failed to personalize his tiny box room, where they'd slept for the night, at all and therefore there was no clock or timepiece of any kind. She rolled over, reaching down to scoop up the dress she'd arrived in the night before, and, standing, stepped into it. The shift she'd worn beneath it she'd kept on under the bedcovers, both to compensate for the cold and for the chance of hiding her prison tattoos.

A memory from the previous night, of how Sirius had run his fingers over every one, as though he would cleanse the evil in every inch of ink with his touch. She'd closed her eyes at first, not wanting to see the horror as he saw them, not wanting the only thing she was ashamed of being seen by the person she adored above all others. Yet he had coaxed her to look with soft kisses and whispered words and eventually it didn't seem to matter. Yet still she'd kept the shift on and he hadn't pressed her to remove it, working around it, making her love him all the more.

With a final look to Sirius' sleeping form Ana stood, leaving the room silently and moving into the hallway. Her bare feet trod lightly down the stairs, moving into the living room without a sound. However that didn't matter much - as everyone was assembled there and saw her arrival.

Ana smiled awkwardly as Draco, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley all looked at her with knowing eyes, Draco looking perhaps a little disgusted in the way only teenagers could be at the thought of their pseudo family members...well. She stood, one foot behind the other, hands fiddling with the pleats of her dress.

"Hi." she settled on finally, suddenly realizing she was acting like a fifteen year old getting caught making out with her boyfriend by her parents. Like the kids at Hogwarts used to act when she caught them snogging one another in the dark corners of the hallways and alcoves.

_You're a fully grown woman, _she reminded herself,_ and you're Father the Death Eater, the only one who has parental rights to judge you, has more things to worry about than who you're...yeah. So get over yourself, Snape. _

_ "_I'll make you some tea," Fleur said, standing and gliding (because Fleur really did glide from place to place, whether it be her French lineage or the training at Beauxbaton's to blame) past. She caught Ana's hand in her own for a moment as she came level and Ana squeezed, hoping her gratitude was conveyed through the action.

"Ana, it's good to see you!" Tonks exclaimed, standing for Ana to see a considerable bump protruding from her middle.

"You too," Ana said, coming over and giving Tonks a gentle hug, careful not to nudge her stomach as she did so.

She'd been around few pregnant women in her life, not many had the time or opportunity to start families in her old life. The amount of children she'd known during her childhood she could count on one hand. Even couples who were married found it difficult, the sad truth being that after one baby, perhaps two if they were lucky, the husband or the wife's luck ran out and they met their end, whether it be on a mission or through an ambush, being caught by Snatchers or dying in battle...it was all the same in the end. Ana forced herself to push all that aside though, keeping her expression free from any of it as she kissed the cheek of the expectant mother and smiled without sadness or any ill will. She'd known Teddy Lupin and he'd been fantastic. Hopefully, and Ana truly did hope it, the same man would be born again. And with a lot of luck Ana might be able to see him grow up. Something she had to admit...she was sort of looking forward to.

"Ana," Remus said, taking her hands in his as he looked her up and down, "You look tired."

She suppressed the urge to blush at that, instead taking the meaning for what it was; she'd been on the hunt, at his instruction, for two months. He was worried about her.

"I'm fine, Remus. It's going well. Maybe I can fill you in, later?"

He nodded, releasing her hands to pull her into a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder, breathing in the familiar smell that was sandalwood and what she thought might be old books. Remus had always been associated with both in her mind, his time amongst the trees from his Lupine side and the books from that which was Remus Lupin; her friend.

"Kingsley," she said, taking the hand of the tall man and reaching up to kiss his cheek, "How are those wounds healing up?"

"What wounds?" Kingsley asked, low voice accompanied by amusement as he smiled, "You have healed me so well none would know but a month ago I was all but dead. I am greatly in your debt, Ana."

"No," she answered softly, squeezing his hand, "No debt. It was an act of friendship."

He nodded, laying his other hand over hers for a moment before releasing her, allowing her to turn to where Bill sat at the head of the assembled group.

"I forgot to say it this morning," Bill said, smiling up at her from his chair but not standing, coaxing everyone else to sit back down. Ana joined them, perching on the edge of the same sofa she'd sat upon the night before, "But Merry Christmas."

Ana smiled widely. She'd forgotten, forgotten the very reason for why she'd come back. It was Christmas.

"And to you," she said softly, "And to all of you..." she looked up, giving Fleur a word of thanks as the other woman handed her a cup of tea, steaming and welcome.

"We were just saying about trying to fit everyone around the dinner table," Fleur said, her accented English melodic, "There are so many of us now."

"Something which makes the decision to come back for the day well worth it," Ana said, taking a sip and seeing everyone nod in agreement.

She looked over the rim of her cup to Draco. While Remus and Tonks occupied the other sofa, legs pressed tightly together and looking unified even when they weren't trying at all, and Kingsley sat, as he always did in a certain amount of stateliness, in the armchair opposite Bill's, where Fleur had perched on the arm like a bird, Draco was alone on a kitchen chair, pulled out obviously for him alone, set back a little from the group and while less nervous than he used to be most definitely not at ease.

"How are your studies?" she asked, drawing all attention onto the boy.

He faltered for a moment, looking to his knees before answering,

"My Charms are better, and Fleur has been showing me different herbs...for healing."

Ana smiled, shooting Fleur a look of sheer gratitude, before responding,

"I'm glad. You've done me proud."

She saw him hide his smile, not a smirk but a genuine smile, at that and was about to say something else when there was the thundering of footsteps from above.

"ANA?!" came the yell.

She placed down her cup with a thunk, ignoring the tea which spilled over the edges, wand drawn in the blink of an eye. Sirius was yelling her name, Sirius who sounded like something terrible had happened, like they were under attack, like...

He came careening down the stairs, only to stop dead at the sight of her.

"What is it?!" she yelled, feeling Remus and Kingsley rise behind her, seeing Bill at her front, all of them she knew with their wands outstretched, "Death Eaters?"

Another pause before he said, finally,

"No...Merlin no, I thought...when I woke up."

_Oh. _The realization struck and she sheathed her wand, moving round the furniture and assembled people to come to the foot of the stairs, stepping up the three steps needed to be facing him. She reached out, cupping his face lightly, before saying softly,

"I wouldn't go without goodbye, Sirius. Not now, not ever."

She saw him relax, tension she'd barely noticed before leaving his body. Ana ran a thumb across his cheekbone, as she had the night before, stirring up the memories there, and then she patted his cheek fondly, saying,

"Now darling go and put some clothes on. We have company."

He frowned before looking down, seeing just as she and everyone else in the room did, that he was completely naked. With which a normal man would have turned tail in embarrassment. Sirius Black looked up and grinned at her. Then turning slowly, with a lascivious wink at the amused and appalled group before him, he sauntered up the stairs and out of sight.

"Well," said Bill finally, putting his wand back inside his waistcoat pocket, "That's one way to start the day."

* * *

><p>Dinner was an affair filled with laughter, good food and happiness. Ana felt a lightness that she hadn't for a long time, surrounded by friends and with Sirius at her side. However once she had helped Fleur clear the dishes and everyone had moved into the lounge to while away the evening together the lightness had begun to subside. It was approaching evening and soon, far sooner than she'd like, she'd have to leave it all behind again.<p>

Kingsley talked about the moves he had been making to find those who, like he had, worked inside the Ministry and supported the Order. Some success had been had, at other times the success was not to be found. The way he said it, his deep voice calm and level, it made his task seem like a relatively simple one. Ana knew however that it was most certainly not.

Remus and Tonks were filled with talk of the baby. Tonks had felt him (Ana had to keep reminding herself not to say that out loud) kick and both Tonks and Remus had been overjoyed of the idea of the Sticks being available to them when life with Andromeda became too much, which, as much as Tonks and Remus loved the lady, was often. The cramped quarters consisted most of the time of Remus on edge waiting for status reports and Tonks hormonally veering from cheery to sobbing from hour to hour, Andromeda fluttering nervously and with a dark look in her eyes which wouldn't shake out of fear for her husband.

Draco was quiet, only speaking when spoken to, but seemed contented enough. Ana felt that was a triumph in itself and did not press him. Sirius meanwhile was outspoken, leading everyone into raucous laughter more often than not. It was an overcompensation she saw clearly; meaning, she supposed, he had noticed the darkening of the sky as she had. He didn't speak Harry's name but she knew he missed his Godson desperately, knew he wanted nothing more than for James' son to be with them.

Bill and Fleur were content, happy to be together, happy for Shell Cottage to be a home for any who needed one. If there was one imperfect step it was that the rest of the family couldn't be present; but filling a safe house with too many Order members at once was unwise. The rest of the Weasley clan, with a few other waifs and strays tagged on, were spending their Christmas in the newly restored Burrow; safe guarded to the hilt through Bill and Ana's combined defensive spell knowledge – his from curse breaking in Egypt and hers from her Father.

Finally, finally, it was time for her to leave. She'd opened what few presents there were for her; a knitted jumped from Mrs Weasley along with a box of homemade shortbread from her and her husband both. The others had agreed not to exchange gifts and, on her part, Ana had thought it wise. So when she rose to go it was to a procession of goobyes. Kingsley and Tonks both hugged her, wishing her well as she did them. Fleur had tears in her eyes but Ana pretended she didn't see, hugging the other woman tightly however and murmuring that everything would be alright. Bill wished her luck and she thanked him, embracing the man as tightly as she had his wife.

"Your mission stays the same," Remus said softly, adding with a little reticence, "Ana, you don't have to do this. You've already done so much. Perhaps I should find..."

Ana came forward and embraced him tight, murmuring in his ear,

"There is no one else, silly boy. I'll be fine."

She felt him chuckle, the movement running through her as she hugged him, but his grip was tight and when he released her it was with sadness in his eyes.

"Make sure this family of yours stays safe," she warned.

He nodded sombrely, reaching out to take his wife's hand.

Draco looked forlorn, standing detached from the others, blonde head so at odds with all those around him.

"Don't sulk," she scolded lightly, "I'll be back soon."

He raised his eyes, fixing his pale stare on her squarely.

"Don't die." he said simply, as much a declaration of love as she could expect from Draco Malfoy. Smiling she pulled him close, trying to stop herself from allowing that sad stare from worming under her skin.

"No chance," she said, letting him go and turning to the doorway.

Sirius stood there looking more downcast than even on the day when she'd left him at the Sticks. He reached out a hand and she took it, threading her fingers through his, savouring the warmth of skin on skin.

"More goodbyes," he said with bitterness in his tone.

Ana smiled softly, standing on tip toe and kissing him, ever so softly, her lips brushing his.

"See you later." she responded.

Then she was gone, unable to stand the look in his eyes, dissembling her form and risking the dizziness which overwhelmed her when she reached the warding boundaries. A glance over her shoulder showed Shell Cottage, illuminated, the door still open and perhaps a silhouette standing in the doorway, looking out. It was hard to say whether that was her imagination or not.

Ana closed her eyes, unable to look back at the place she had come to see as a home, filled with people she loved, and still walk away from it. Taking the single step she needed to pass over the wards she simply breathed out, and Disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will finish this if it kills me**


	18. Battlelines

The light was fading and Ana's head was pounding. It had been days since she'd spoken to another person, trying to fill the time as she had in Azkaban, by thinking of ways to make the most use of the passing minutes and hours. She had thus far made a camp so impenetrable even she sometimes had trouble finding it and gaining entry, warded at least a fifth of Britain's countryside and small villages to alert her to any Apparition (she had considered tackling the towns, but the number of Death Eaters there meant she would be throwing herself into trouble almost every time she responded to her own alarms) and thought of a thousand things to say to the Order so that they would be persuaded that her Father was not the enemy. Suffice to say the latter of those vetures had been by far the most taxing.

A small, scared part of her thought the lack of refugees meant that the majority remaining were either dead or imprisoned. Her rational side argued that they had perhaps escaped both her and the Death Eaters, living in secret, hopefully in small and inconspicious groups, safe. It was a small hope, she knew, but she held onto it. Her sanity depended on it. Especially considering that news of Harry and the others had become nothing - Sirius sent her letters when the owls could find her (which was rare) and his Patronus messages were few and far between for safety's sake. However what she knew was that there was a storm coming and the eye was almost upon them; her Father had, if the news reports from students rang true, stopped comings and going from Hogwarts completely. He was preparing for war, she knew. And somehow, she also knew, she was going to have to save him. Because the Order, almost to a man, would kill him on sight if he were to stray into their grasp. In the months since she had seen him in person there had been no communications. He had been silent. She had worried.

Tingling on the back of her neck, like spiders crawling amongst the fine hairs there, stopped her meandering mind in its tracks. One of her wards had gone off. A muttered spell revealed the location - east of the New Forest. After casting her eyes over her camp, wand running over wardings as she did so, Ana turned neatly in a circle and allowed the darkness to consume her. It had taken much racking of her brain and many long hours of, sometimes painful, experiementation to devise a form of Apparition totally incapable of alerting Death Eaters to her movements. However now, as she reappeared in a forested area, she was sure of herself. She had managed not to appear in a clearing, for which she heaved a sigh of relief, instead amongst a thick copse of trees. For several long moments Ana remained completely silent, listening to the quiet rustling of leaves in a gentle breeze, before finally voices brokes through the nothingness.

"...days since we last saw anyone else. I'm telling you there's something up."

Ana frowned as she listened. She did not recognise the voice but it was clear from what he was saying that this man was no Snatcher.

"Not like we pass that many usually, we're not holidaymakers out on a day jaunt, Ted. We're running for our lives. Chance'd be others would avoid being seen, same as we do."

Another unknown male voice, impacting Ana's suspicion of them being refugees. She couldn't help but allow a small smile to break the tension which had racked her features for days - weeks. There were others out there. There were still those who could call themselves free.

"Dunno about that - I'd say not many are that good at hiding themselves, since we usually see so many. First month we passed...what? Twelve groups? Twenty couples or singles? I think you're right, Ted, something's up. We've not seen one for almost a wee..."

The voice stopped dead and Ana tensed. They sounded close, very close, and yet she couldn't see them. Their voices indicated them being to the right and she edged that way, careful not to step on fallen twigs, to make no noise as she grew gradually closer.

"Shit."

The single word let her know, without doubt, that the Apparition had not been the group she was listening in on. It had been something all together more dangerous.

"OVER HERE!" a voice bellowed through the trees.

Ana moved.

She sprinted past two, three, four trees, finally seeing a silhouette in the semi darkness of the forest. Their wand was out but they were facing away from her, towards the voice. A flash of light came from their outstretched wand - red, and she saw it flicker past tree after tree, completely missing its mark. However the spell illuminated what lay ahead; four, perhaps five, all dressed in black, all with the expressions of wild animals on the hunt, having finally smelt first blood.

Ana directed her wand to the shadow of the first and sent a Body-Bind Curse, knocking the figure so forcefully to the ground it skidded several feet once down.

"Get down!" she shouted to the portly, middle aged man stood before her, he who had released the Stunning Spell, her hand reaching out and pushing him aside as she charged into the fray.

In her periphery vision she could see others, two tiny, either children or goblins, and a total of perhaps three adult humans. Her wand flashed as she placed a ward between those behind her and those in front; just in time as a shower of spells came raining from the enemy in before her, bouncing harmlessly off her spell where once they would have done serious damage.

Ana strode on, breaking through her own barrier and ducking just in time to avoid a Killing Curse which was centred on her chest. She threw another Body-Bind back and a Stunning Spell straight after, taking down two opponents within moments of one another.

It was obvious that these were not Death Eaters. She had fought Death Eaters to the blood and bone, ripped her blade through their flesh and used her spells to fell them - Death Eaters could, for the most part, fight. They were skilled enough to know darkness and embrace it. These were Snatchers, low life but not capable of battle. Ana knew it from the moment she stepped beyond the barrier and, as if to reinforce her truth, the instant their third comrade hit the floor the remaining two Disapparated.

She let out a breath, looking down at the paralysed bodies around her. In truth she should kill them. Yet there seemed little point. Their deaths would achieve nothing and any tales they could tell of her existence had already been told a hundred times before. No - she would evacuate her survivors and leave the three to either be eaten by animals or revive ther senses and return with their tails between their legs. Being chewed on by badgers was more than they deserved but, as Remus would say, being on the good side was all about giving more than was deserved.

"Who the hell are you?"

She turned to face the portly man, his face white and covered in sweat. He looked terrified, as well he might, and the hand holding his wand was shaking.

"Ana Harte, member of the Order of the Pheonix. Saver of your life."

"Miss Harte?"

Ana turned her head to face the questioner. Her eyes widened as she recognised the face.

"Merlin...Dean? Dean Thomas?"

"In the flesh." he answered, smiling and yet looking as panic ridden as the other man and, in truth, a little confused. "I thought you were a...?"

"Squib?" she finished, joining the dots quickly, "Ah, no...sorry. Cover story."

"Ah." he answered, nodding in what she thought he might think was a wise manner. He didn't question further, whether to avoid showing his own ignorance in front of the others or simply because in the strange, post new-reign, world nothing was truly surprising any more.

"Harte? You're friends with Nymphadora?"

She returned her attention to the portly man and nodded at his question. Instantly he pocketed his wand and reached out a large hand.

"Ted Tonks, I think come to mention it we may have met...?"

"Of course, Mr Tonks," she shook his hand, despite it being rather damp, a note of recognition from a wedding flaring in her mind. She then turned to the others, "I'm afraid the other introductions will have to wait. Those Snatchers might be back with reinforcements at any moment. We'll have to Side-Along Apparate out of here..."

"I think we all know how to Apparate," another man, fair haired and with a large gash on his temple, contributed.

"Of course," she acknowledged, "But they may be able to trace conventional Apparition. Magical tracing, you know, so coming with me is safer. I can ward us against prying eyes and ensure we don't get any unwanted travelling companions.

"You can take so many?" the fair haired man spoke again, obviously knowledgable on such things, a look of doubt shading his expression.

"Yes." was her simple answer, allowing no doubt to enter her tone.

It was obvious in that moment that these people, for however long, had spent time together in trying circumstances. There was no lone voice, she saw eyes rove from one person to another, even the goblins, as detached at they seemed at first glance, peering to one another in silent conversation, weighing the pros and cons, calculating the risks.

"Alright," Ted Tonks finally agreed. "We...link arms, I suppose?"

Ana smiled.

"That'll work. Quickly though, if you please..."

The assembled gathered, Dean going down on one knee so as to hook onto one of the Goblins. She looked along the line, checking everyone was holding on tightly. A deep breath, in and out, focusing in at the core of her magic, visualising it, allowing it to seep through her arm to the fair haired man, through each and every person she was connected to, making them a whole being as opposed to individuals in a line. Ana closed her eyes.

"Hold on tight."

A sickening, squeezing feeling, more intense than she thought she could remember any Apparation being before, lasting what felt like ten seconds or more. Then, with a feeling of being squeezed through a very tight space and popping out the other end, her lungs filled with air and, gasping, she could breathe freely again.

"Merlin's hat that was tight," exclaimed the fair haired man, hand on Ted Tonk's shoulder for support. The other men were similarly shaken, grasping onto one another for support, pale faced from the experience. Even the Goblins looked wey faced, standing normally and yet seeming very still, as if afraid if they moved they would fall over.

"Is everyone alright?" Ana asked, straightening her back with a wince and trying to breathe as evenly as possible.

"Think so," Ted Tonks responded after a long moment of nothing but gradally easing, deep breaths from all present, "What was that?"

Ana raised her wand and drew the wards, making her camp visible to those assembled whilst simultaenously shielding it from the outside world. It was only when she was satisfied with her efforts that she addressed the question.

"Massive Side-Along Apparation is no easy task - making sure each extraneous body part is brought along can sometimes be...difficult."

"Not being funny, but you might have told us that before Miss..." Dean stopped, as though usure as to what to call her.

She couldn't exactly blame the boy. Fraudlently magically impared groundskeeper's assistant who had advocated the possiblity of skills other than magic whilst being an incredibly competent witch was rather without title, it was true.

"Ana," she gently advised, "And I'm sorry for that, but we didn't have time to debate the pros and cons. I think a few more minutes would have found all of us injured, dead or imprisoned - a few Snatchers are little challenge but a group of twenty or thirty Death Eaters are beyond me and, I suspect, you too."

The lack of response was answer enough. She moved towards her tent and poked her hand within, taking in the furnishings within with a fleeting glance before gesturing to the open flap with a hand.

"You can all go in and partake of whatever you like - food, drink, a seat or a bed. Everything you might need, I think, should be within. I have messages to send; hopefully, within the next few hours a member of the Order should send along a Portkey set to a secret location - a safe location. You will all be taken there and placed into hiding until such a time as you are able to walk free once again. Does that suit?"

This was an old speech now. In the early days methods of extracting survivors had changed weekly - now the same method had stood for over a month. There just weren't enough cases. There were less and less bodies to save. Her access to resources was also lessening. Where once Order members had flocked to give Remus supplies for her the fact was that shortages were biting hard at the heels of all outlaws, magical and non magical, and there was simply no more to give. Large areas of safe land were a thing of the past. Hiding in attics and basements had become the order of the day - though Ana was sure that a basement, whilst dark and dank, was far better than a prison cell.

"Firewhiskey!" came a call from within.

The men and goblins had trailed past and were making full use of the unexpected luxuries, their faces shining with glee at the basic, and yet most welcome, comforts.

"Shot for the lad too, he could use it." Ted Tonks instructed the fair haired man.

Dean's face cracked a wide smile and Ana found herself softly smiling at the scene, turning from the tent and treading the perimeter of the wards, ensuring they were impenetrabe as was possible. Once satisfied she murmured a slow, simple incantation, before reminding of herself of waking up in Sirius' arms in order to produce a Patronus.

"Five refugees; three adult males and two goblins. Portkey to safe location as soon as possible."

She kept the message simple, knowing her muttered charm would render her Patronus traceable, if the correct spell was used. Remus would hopefully respond quickly and her foundlings would be safe before the day was out. She brushed a strand of hair back from her face and let out a long, slow breath. It was good to be able to do good again. Her hand snaked into her skirt pocket and pulled out a few squares of wrapped chocolate. Lifting the wrapper she nibbled at the corner, allowing the food to do its good work.

Ana eyes roved over the trees surrounding them as she ate. In the last month, with things to do dwindling to naught, she had spent a lot of time staring at the old trees, wandering around her small haven of safety and thinking about what the future held. Reading had only held her attention for so long; there was nothing new she could get her hands on and past tomes seemed to tease her with remembrances, nothing unexpected laying from one page to the next, nothing unknown. So introspection had become her lot, as only a Snape could make it so, her mind filling with thoughts of what her life with Sirius could become.

She imagined perhaps marrying him one day. She had no idea, after the malnutrition and torture of Azkaban, if she could have children. Every indicator suggested the answer may well be no - yet medicine was always progressing in the magical world, perhaps it was something she could one day benefit from. Yet more and more her mind lingered on the immediate future - to simply be able to wake up next to him, every day, to not have to hide, to be able to walk down Diagon Alley with him at her side and be proud that he chose her, of anyone, everyone. Talking about their lives, him learning hers and she relearning this person whom she loved so dearly in every form he took. Drinking tea outside The Sticks as the sun set over the sea. It was the perfect peace she had so long, since her teenage years had come and gone, strived for in quiet, daydream filled moments. It was everything she wanted for them...and all of it sat on the shoulders of one boy.

A crack threw her from her thoughts. Instantly she was ready, her wand in hand, prepared to pounce at the slightest provocation, chocolate discarded unthinkingly on the ground. However, just outside her wards, the figure stood. She knew in a moment that that was no Death Eater, nor Snatcher. Posture, numbers, it was all wrong. It was...

"Remus?"

She immediately stepped outside of the wards as realisation broke, pointing her wand to him, her expression set. She had just saved five wanted men from being taken - there was no guarentee this was not a false figure. It seemed to strange that Remus would simply risk so much and Apparate into a potentially dangerous situation. Yet she was sure it was him. Why then, was he here? Unless something were wrong...

"The word etched into my flesh." she asked, knowing that there were only two people who could know that, who would understand she meant something other than her tattoos, other than she.

"Mine." he responded, tired eyes fixing hers.

She lowered her wand and reached over, taking his hand in hers and pulling him through her warding, her contact allowing him safe access. He followed wordlessly and she thought perhaps there was a paleness to him which had not been there at Christmas. It was only five days until the full moon, which was no help at all, yet her Wolfsbane was sitting waiting at Shell Cottage and so there should be no reason why...

"Harry's back."

Her hand tightened involuntarily in his.

"He's safe?" she asked.

"He's alive," was Remus' discouragingly vague answer, before the man added, "He's about to become very unsafe - it's time Ana. We need you back. He's going to Hogwarts to complete this mission Dumbledore set him and once he does..."

"Once he does The Dark Lord is defeated." she finished.

A strange thrill ran though her blood, a shock of electricity so strong it took her by surprise. The mere thought of the possibility of it being over, finally over after a lifetime of war, was so incomprehensible to her...an end. She could not remember a time when the chance of an end had existed.

"It's our one chance. We need everyone assembled for a full assault. Hogwarts is where it will be. We empty it of Death Eaters, we cast Snape into the pit he deserves and we make our stand there."

She loosened her grip on his hand at his slight of her Father. It was unintentional and yet instantly she regretted doing it, despite Remus' seeming ignorance to her reaction. It would all have to come out then, now, her truth, her past. She hoped Sirius would help her, and knew if it were simply for her sake he would, but in her heart she also realised that his hatred of Severus Snape might surpass even his love for her.

A noise from the tent beyond make Remus stiffen and Ana was abruptly reminded that they were not alone.

"I have," she paused, clearing her throat, trying to normalise her voice, which was slightly rough with something she didn't like the sound of, "...five refugees. I should have mentioned it sooner, Remus, I only just sent the Patronus. One of them is Tonks' Father."

Remus looked at her for a long moment, as though trying to digest the information, before releasing her hand and moving through the partially open tent flap. She heard an exclamation from inside and other voices joining to a growing chatter.

Ana breathed deeply in, trying to steady what suddenly came upon her as a great queasiness. The final great battle; for good or ill, that was what it would be. People would die. People would die on both sides and some of those would be people she loved. The odds were just too high for that not to happen. It could be Fleur or Bill, Kingsley, the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Draco, her Father, Sirius...any of them. Their faces flashed in her mind and she felt her hands begin to shake. She was, she realised, afraid. Acutely scared, for herself, for them, for everything that was to come.

"You were dead once, you can do it again," she murmured to herself, hearing her own voice speak the words, clenching her fists as she clung to the partial truth. "If it's the price of protecting them you can do it again."

It was a potential death in a every way. Physically, of course, they were at war. But if they cast her out, her friends, when they found out her true parentage? She knew already that would be an emotional death infinitely more terrifying. A tick flickered at the back of her mind. She had to contact her Father. He had to be on the right side of the battle lines before all hell broke loose or...or she didn't know what would happen. She might well be the only person on the side of good not gunning for his death, not desperate to be the one to illumnate his figure in deathly emerald green. She had to save him this time. It couldn't be like before. No sacrifice. Not this time.

A shuffling followed by the emergence of Remus.

"We can't linger any more. Everyone's gathering in Hogsmeade - Harry's already in Hogwarts according to Aberforth Dumbledore. Sirius fought hell for leather against it but Harry insisted and he's the most important thing we have right now. He, Ron and Hermione had to go ahead, he said, try and find whatever it is they're looking for before it's known what's happening..."

"If they're doing something big it's already known." Ana observed quietly.

"I know," Remus affirmed, rubbing a hand through his greyed hair, "I just hope Snape doesn't get his slimy hands on them...Merlin knows what he'll do if..."

"We should go," Ana interrupted, "Ted, Dean and the others either need to join the battle lines or find somewhere safe."

Remus nodded thoughtfully, obviously overlooking her interruption through his own distraction and worries.

"Alright then," he agreed, meeting her eyes, "To battle it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have been remiss. It has taken me a year to find the ending for this. But now I have it. And I intend to give it to you. Yes, the end is in sight. Thank you all for your support, I only hope I can live up to your enthusiasm. Only four - five chapters remain. Enjoy. **


	19. The Truth Will Out

She strode towards Hogwarts gates, her wand clenched tightly within her fisted hand, heart hammering in her chest. It had all happened in such a whirlwind, her mind was still struggling to keep up with events. She had been told, the moment she and Remus had reached Shell Cottage, that the others had gone on ahead. Harry was determined and the Order could not wait. Even Sirius had left, following his Godson as his conscience told him he must, leaving Ana with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Her Father could already be facing the Order. Any one of them might have acted on impulse, allowing misplaced revenge for Dumbledore's murder to stiffen their resolve. If Harry had attacked him, she didn't know how Snape would defend himself without having the entire populace of Hogwarts descend on him in a fiery rage. These thoughts overwhelmed her, and without taking the time to explain her actions to Remus she was gone, Disapparating to the outer gates and walking through them as if they were water. For a Death Eater stronghold, their defenses were shockingly lax. The thought was small comfort.

She met few obstacles, the odd Death Eater masquerading as staff, but all of them she discarded with a flick of her wand. A fear was overtaking her which was as intense as it had been in the time before, in Azkaban when the jailor had told her he was dead. She had killed then and she would again, now. She would, she knew, do almost anything now, if only she could save him. If only she could return the favour of a lifetime owed and keep him safe, as he had done her. As he had done them all.

Her footsteps echoed outside the Great Hall and she saw the doors were open, the Order assembled within. The entire school assembled, in fact, and through all those heads and bodies she couldn't see what everyone was looking at, all bodies pointed to an unknown person, an unknown place. But a voice rang out above it all, a clear voice she recognised, clarifying her fear,

"...I'm afraid it's quite extensive."

A pause and Ana moved forward, coming to the back of the group and peering through the gaps between bodies. Her breath left her in one great sigh of pure relief as she saw Severus Snape standing there - unharmed and yet, as she had supposed, apparently completely cornered.

"How dare you stand where he stood." Harry continued.

Ana began pushing through the crowd. She could tell where this was going, her earlier momentary relief fading as the events played out before her eyes, each one worse than the next. This was her only chance, her only hope, she had to get to him, had to...

"Tell them how it happened that night!" Harry exclaimed, hysteria entering his voice. "Tell them how you looked him in the eye! A man who trusted you - and killed him!"

She broke through the front of the group and strode forward, her eyes trained on her Father. She thought she heard her name called but didn't stop. She couldn't stop. However she hadn't been fast enough. He hadn't seen her and the pressure of the situation, the survival instinct within, it had come to a head. Snape did the worst thing he possibly could. He drew his wand.

Instantly Minerva McGonagall swept into action, pushing Harry aside and standing in his place, her own wand drawn just as Harry's own was. Ana heard movement behind her, troops arming themselves, and knew there was no time left. She dissembled her body, flying to where he stood in a mist of blackness and brought herself to stand before where her Father stood. She was facing him and for a moment their eyes met, black on black, before she gave him the smallest of smiles and flicked her wand over his shoulder, Stunning first one and then the other of the Death Eaters which stood at his back. She heard gasps from all the students and a breaking out of muttering.

Her eyes reverted back to his and she smiled again,

"Trust me."

Her eyes fell to his wand, which was still pointed at chest height; her chest, now she was before him. However, after a long and tense pause, he slowly lowered his wand, until it was almost at his side. Reassured this was a sign of co-operation Ana turned back to Minerva and Harry, both looking at her with wide eyes before, with gritted teeth and all the steel she could manage, raising her wand to meet Minerva's.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, the first one to break out of the trance of circumstance. There was pure disbelief in his voice as he exclaimed once again,

"What are you doing?! He killed Dumbledore! How can you...he's a murderer!"

Ana met Harry's eyes and shook her head, letting out a slow breath. This was it. It was time to finally be honest.

"Dumbledore killed himself, Harry," she answered, her voice echoing louder than she would wish in the large, stone chamber, "My Father was just the tool used to complete the task."

More gasps, more mutterings, this time from the back too. Order members were exchanging looks of amazement as they turned to one another, as though they were ascertaining between themselves whether they'd heard right or not. She caught Remus' eye, the man still breathing hard from being hot on her heels, and saw the stunned disbelief there.

She didn't have the heart to face the betrayal in any other familiar expressions. Instead her eyes found Sirius, near the front, and she saw that he was unmoved, not turning to his friends but keeping his gaze squarely on her. It was as much support as she thought she might hope for, given the man she was trying to save, the man she was claiming as family.

"Your...what? How?" Harry asked, eyes going to a stone faced Minerva and back to Ana once again. She took a deep breath. Her explanation could make or break her chances.

"Where I came from...before? There I had a family, of course I did. But it was secret, to keep me safe, to keep us all safe. I lived with Sirius and Remus from the age of ten but I wasn't their child. My Father was very much alive, out fighting a war, for the side of good. Some things never change," she paused, smiling faintly, pushing on past the feeling of disbelief pervading from all those who stood before her, "I know what your own eyes have seen seem to tell you that Severus Snape murdered Albus Dumbledore and did all other manner of terrible, terrible things. But I swear to you, Harry, on all the lives I've ever saved, that my Father is a good man. He's been fighting for the Order all along and if you'll just listen to what I have to say..."

"I SAW HIM KILL DUMBLEDORE!" Harry screamed, a rage which was all too understandable rising up in the boy.

Ana shook her head slowly.

"You think you did, Harry, it was meant to look as though that's what you saw. But that was no murder. That was an act of mercy. Dumbledore was dying..."

"Dying?" Minerva interrupted, her voice steely, and yet tinted to Ana's ear with something akin to curiosity.

"His hand," Ana pressed on, "You remember his hand? He was searching for the very thing you're searching for Harry - an end to The Dark Lord. But his quest came with a heavy price - some things are not meant to be found, and it killed him. My Father prolonged his life, maintained the curse in one hand, but curses like that are never supposed to be held back from their goal. The same way my Mother died, Dumbledore would have died too and so he hatched a plan - a plan which would place my Father in the most trusted position within The Dark Lord's forces...who else but the apparent killer of Albus Dumbledore could have risen so far with so little suspicion?"

There was complete silence in the hall. The echo of her voice gently drifted away and hundreds of faces, upturned to her in various stages of shock, disbelief, amazement and fear filled them all. But most incredulous of them all was Harry.

"You expect me to believe that Snape is...what? A triple agent? Quadruple agent? It's mad! Why are you doing this?!"

"Because he's my family." she replied softly.

She heard Snape shift from behind her and peered back, making sure he was still there, that he wasn't about to run. He met her eye with a look she had not seen before on his face, in this world or any other. It was difficult to pinpoint but if she had to try she'd say...moved? It seemed too strong a word and yet there it was.

"Why didn't you tell anyone before?" Minerva asked.

She hesitated. She could say that she did, call on Sirius and use Harry's trust in him to make the boy, to make them all, see she was telling the truth. Yet...Sirius still stood where he was. He had not moved, he had not spoken for her. He had simply stood there - wordlessly taking a side, whether intentionally or not. And in that moment she hadn't the heart to make him complicit in her lies. She hadn't the heart to make him known as a liar to his Godson. Not for her. So, to save his pride, she lied again.

"There are so many reasons I kept my own counsel on this. Because people who distrusted him would distrust me, regardless of my own merit. Snape would, of course, react badly to my claims, or at least on experience I expected him to, until he found out the truth for himself. Because I had no idea at the time that he would be part of a plan which would make him almost irrevocably hated, and once I did it was far too late for confessions. It would reveal where I was really from. It would give him one more thing to lose. Because I was scared. I didn't want my own Father to reject me...no more than I wanted my friends, the people I called family, to do so."

She stopped, taking in a deep, steadying breath, quelling the emotion which threatened to rise up and consume her, addressing now the room instead of the individuals, her voice loud and, she hoped, filled with righteous purpose,

"There's no time for more explanations. I wish there were but Harry has a destiny to fulfill and we have a battle to fight. I never was much of a speechmaker so I'll just say this; if you want to kill Severus Snape, even after everything I have said to you, then any one of you are welcome to try. However you will have to come through me. And believe me, I am no easy hurdle to overcome."

There was a quiet, a deep, bone chilling quiet whilst everyone processed what had been said. Yet before any retort could be made Ana's eyes fell to Harry, the boy swaying drawing her attention. The paleness of his face had become starker and he seemed unsteady on his feet.

"Harry?" she asked, taking half a step forward.

Minerva's wand was raised, pointing resolutely at Ana's chest. She stopped moving, instead watching as Harry stumbled, half falling and half sitting on the ground.

Running, and then Sirius was at his side. Ana let her wand fall, turning to her Father and catching his eye. His brow was furrowed and he seemed at a loss for what to say. She reached forward with her free hand, taking his in her own.

"Don't you dare leave," she murmured, gripping tightly, "Don't you dare go anywhere without me. Promise."

He said nothing, did nothing, so she squeezed hard, his lax grip motionless against her tight one.

"I've given everything for you; their trust, their friendship...don't let that be for nothing. Please. Please try."

Before he could respond a shrill scream echoed out. Everyone started and Harry dragged himself up, Sirius' arm his support, and raggedly ran to where the screaming emanated from. Sirius looked back at her, his brow furrowed. She stared back, feeling unwanted tears form, threatening to spill and yet forcing them to remain unshed. They came the knowledge that in saving his reputation with Harry she may well have given him up. Hoping it wasn't true but knowing that it could be. Another shrill scream from another corner of the room broke their eye contact. Moments later a voice echoed out, as if from the very depths of the castle itself, and the Enchanted Ceiling clouded over to almost darkness.

**"I know that many of you will want to fight."**

The harsh, raw hiss of his voice made the students hold their heads in pain, some attempting to cover their ears in order to negate the sound. Ana knew it was pointless. This was something covering one's ears would do nothing to absolve.

**"Some of you might even think that to fight is wise."**

Ana looked to her Father, whose brow was creased heavily, the shadows in his face more prominent than ever in the dim light. Her hand still held onto his tightly and she moved closer, so she was partially turned to face him, looking up and murmuring quietly,

"Look at me."

His eyes met hers, impossibly dark and filled with the sort of primal fear she had seen thousands of times before, in people who were convinced they were going to die.

**"But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter."**

"I won't let anyone harm you," she reassured in a whisper, wincing as the starkness of His voice crept into the annals of her mind. She threw up her mental defences and the pain was softened, though not completely gone.

**"Do this and none shall be harmed."**

"You cannot stop Him." Snape answered, his voice low and deep, the merest hint of derision there.

"I know. I know that. But I'd die before I saw Him or anyone else hurt you. You're my Father, whether in this world or another, you're the only one I have. I have to try to protect you, to stop the past repeating itself..."

**"Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched."**

"I have earned my fate." Snape replied dully.

"You've earned a chance to live a good life," she retorted fiercely.

**"Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded"**

"Why are you doing this?" he half snarled, wrenching his hand from hers. "I'm not your Father, no matter how many times you might claim otherwise."

"Because you're a good man." she responded simply, "Family or not. You deserve someone to recognise that…but remember. I am your daughter, in my heart if nothing else. Nothing you say can persuade me otherwise."

**"You have one hour."**

Ana shook her head as the heavy weight of Him abruptly lifted.

She turned and saw Harry was far nearer than perhaps he would want to be. She looked around the faces of those around him, many terrified but some, some had the look of calculation in their eyes.

"Harry..." she murmured, making him half turn before a shrill voice bleated,

"What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!"

A silence. No one moved for a long moment.

"No one is grabbing anyone, Miss Parkinson," Ana interjected as Sirius and Ginny Weasley moved as one, coming to stand in front of Harry, as many students and the rest of the Order came to do the same. "If I'm not beyond cursing people to keep my Father the Death Eater safe then I most certainly won't hesitate doing so in order to protect Harry Potter."

She saw Harry look to her then and caught his eye. Ana could feel Sirius' gaze too but couldn't bring herself to look at him, still stinging from his lack of support, partially understanding it and partially feeling betrayed by it. However Harry's green eyes were level and, somehow, devoid of anger. Instead there was a question there which she, with all her power, tried to answer without speaking a word.

"Students in the hallways! Students out of bed!"

Everyone's heads turned, including Harry's at the sight of an approaching Filch, running through the Great Hall in what Ana could only describe as a 'State of Great Distress'. She let out a breath, something like an unstoppable sigh of mirth, and replied wearily,

"I think that's rather a good thing, Argus."

She saw the Squib caretaker look to her with eyes which bulged hideously. However his disbelief at her appearance was cut short by McGonagall brusquely ordering,

"As it happens, mister Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the Hall."

Ana saw Filch's eyes drift to her own, then down to the wand in her grasp. She smiled gently,

"I'm sorry, Argus," she murmured, "It seems I've misled more friends than I can keep up with. Not a Squib, I'm afraid. More an undercover operative for the Order of the Phoenix. But, if you can forgive me, I'd like to help you escort the children. I don't think I can be much use here right now. To the dungeons…?"

She looked to Minerva for confirmation who, after a tight lipped moment of tension, tersely nodded her assent. Instantly whooping and clapping broke out among the students. However Ana didn't take her eyes from Minerva.

"He comes with me." Ana intoned.

There was no gentleness in her own voice now, she had stripped it bare, leaving only the course of events she was allowing, nothing more. She saw Minerva's eyes go over her head, to the rest of the Order. Ana did not turn, not wanting to see those voting for and against her, unable in all her steeliness to fathom her friends turning from her.

"He does not leave your sight." Minvera finally agreed, her own tone stony.

It was, for now, more than Ana could have reasonably expected.


	20. I Believe Her

He walked silently beside her. She wanted to be able to say that she felt she could allow him a little freedom. That she felt it was safe to take a moment to look away from him, not have the need to feel him at her side to know he was still there. She would have liked to think that he believed in her, or even in himself. Yet she knew neither were true. So she glued herself to his side, matching each of his steps with one of her own, the entirety of Slytherin house trailing behind them, with Argus Filch just ahead.

"…don't know why they wouldn't have said something, all the students out of bed and Flich none the wiser, my job is looking after the school and I didn't have any idea that the place was under attack, left to think everything was alright until…"

"Argus," she interrupted, feeling from the tension at her side that Snape was in no mood to tolerate the caretaker's endless wittering, "I'm sorry you weren't informed. Yet there were some, I think you'll agree, more pressing matters to attend to. And now you know what's happening you can fulfil a most important purpose – ensuring the safety of these students."

He gave her a look, over his shoulder, which was a mix between the unsure and the affirmed. Then he made a grunting noise and muttered something incoherent under his breath. Ana didn't strain to hear. She had no doubt that whatever it was, it was unimportant.

When they reached the dungeons she placed a hand on her Father's wrist and motioned for him to stand with her, aside as pupils filtered in. The dungeons as a whole were made up of several classrooms, with multiple corridors – more than enough room, altogether, to house all the pupils necessary, and more. Only when the last student was inside did Ana speak.

She pointed her wand at her throat, magnifying her voice, and announced,

"I think we all know that you are all extremely fortunate. Whilst upstairs people will give their lives for yours, you will be here – protected. All I ask is that you cause no trouble, allow the battle to pass and hope at the end it's my face you see when this door next opens."

She tapped her throat again, hoping she had struck the right balance between fear and fairness. Her intention wasn't to shame them, there was no shame in the decision which had been made for them. It was logistical, tactical – she understood that better than anyone.

"What of me?"

She looked up to meet Snape's gaze. The shadows she had noticed when last she had seen him seemed to have intensified, the clench of his jaw tighter than ever, his eyes lined in a way which was painfully reminiscent of the old world, one she was more and more rapidly forgetting to call home.

"What of you?" she repeated, unsure how to answer. She looked back to make eye contact with Filch, before nodding and offering a tight smile, which was half returned, before shutting the door between them and sealing it magically.

There was quiet for a long moment. Her warding had cut off the sound of voices from beyond the door, leaving just the two of them, in the corridor, alone. She let out a breath, knowing they should return upstairs, knowing soon someone would begin to question whether she should be trusted, then why they had been gone too long, what they were doing, what they could be plotting…

"I don't know what to do," she admitted softly, "Usually I would go to Remus or Sirius, I would ask their advice. Or if I couldn't then I'd go to you."

He said nothing, and she found it difficult to meet his eyes, when they were so still and without discernable emotion. Yet it was important. She knew it was important that he knew now, at the end of it all, how much it meant to her that they were together in it.

"I'm a Snape," she breathed, "But I always thought that I was more a Severus than a Snape. Your Father was a shit, I know that. I know he was everything you hate. As a Father you could not have been more different than that man. You could not have given more for me. And I will love you for it, no matter what, always."

She thought she saw a flicker then, but couldn't dwell on it. The tears which she had been suppressing would stay dormant no longer. It was a miracle, given everything which had happened in the past hour, that she had kept her composure so long. Yet now tracks formed on her cheeks, and she sniffed, eyes imploring him to understand, to believe.

"It's so hard to understand. I know. But I'm asking you to try and trust me because I know you know I'm telling the truth. For what you gave me, you deserve a life. But I can't give that to you if you don't want it."

She stopped, feeling already she'd said too much. He was staring at her in a way which made her unsure as to whether her words had killed any chance of him ever coming around. A part of her wanted to grab at him, hold him in place, and make sure he couldn't leave. But sense told her that wasn't the way. She knew Severus Snape. He was not made to do things. He chose.

A cool hand encircling hers, thumb tentatively creeping across her palm, fingers tightening to meet it. She looked down, hardly daring to believe.

"After all this time, I know a liar when I see one." His voice sounded deeper than usual, gruff with emotion she hadn't seen in him for years – never in this guise. "You are no liar."

Her fingers tightened around his, allowing the grip to slip away when he drew back his hand. It didn't matter. It was enough.

* * *

><p>When they re-entered the Great Hall, they saw only one thing. Chaos reigned.<p>

Students were running around, shouting to one another, some hugging, others clapping on backs, many practising spells. Ana looked above them, searching for the core group of Order members she needed. They were more or less in the centre of the Hall, however moving now, towards where she and Snape stood. The closer they got, the more conversation became audible.

"…more the better, the stronger the warding the more chance we have of giving Potter the time he…"

The group, comprising of Mr and Mrs Weasley, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Minerva and Sirius, came to a standstill a foot or so before them. An outer group began to gather, following those who seemed to lead, their expressions even more unsure. There was a pause, where eyes went distrustfully to her Father, falling back to her with little sureness in them. There wasn't time, and they all knew it. So she broke with,

"You know that with your help I can create warding so impregnable that Death Eaters could bounce against its walls for a thousand years without…"

"I know that you're claiming to be the daughter of a Death Eater…" interrupted a voice, lost amongst the crush of people around them. She could not pinpoint the speaker. She didn't want to.

"A false Death Eater, who for the past decade and more has been feeding you all information no one else can get, information which has saved all of your lives countless times. Believe what you want but if The Dark Lord or any Death Eater got their hands on me do you truly think I'd be welcomed with open arms? I'm only wanted a shade less than The Golden Trio and Sirius Black. I've proved my loyalty time and again, I've sacrificed freedom, endured torture, given up a chance of a relationship with my Father for the sake of loyalty. Don't you think it's enough to earn a little trust?!"

She breathed heavily, only now realizing that she had all but been shouting, her eyes scanning the wide eyed familiar faces around her. It had drawn attention, at least a quarter of the Great Hall was now focused in on them, with more turning their heads every moment. It wasn't the time, she knew, but saying this all now was the only way she could truly guarantee that they wouldn't kill Snape the moment her back was turned. Now she had his trust she needed them to…

"I believe her."

Sirius met her eyes steadily, giving her a look which was so reassuring she could have sagged to the floor in relief to see it there.

"I know her better than anyone and I know that she's not a traitor. Out of everyone here I probably hate Snape the most. But I believe her. If Ana says he's one of us then…he is."

Muttering broke out amongst the majority. For many assembled it was a shock to see infamous escaped criminal Sirius Black at all. To hear him defending an enemy such as Snape made for many raised eyebrows. To see the trust Harry Potter placed in the man widely accused of murdering his parents was even more unbelievable. Yet there it was. His voice to her defence. She could see, even now, glimmers of hope appearing amongst their friends, Remus daring a small smile of relief, Tonks tilting her head and looking at her with a soft, non-judgemental look, Kingsley nodding his head slowly to the new credit being added to her word.

"It would be good enough for Harry." Remus added, support in itself which was invaluable, speaking for the boy whom she couldn't see amongst the throng but was in fact the most important of them all.

Minerva hesitated a moment longer, before nodding briskly.

"Very well, I will not deny your talent, Miss Harte. You're certainly a better witch than many who have graduated from this very hall. Your aid will be welcome, although you would do well to keep your…Father, close. If you tell the truth and he is no traitor then the Death Eaters will no doubt be trying to kill him soon enough. If not…"

"If not I'll kill him myself."

There were mutterings at this and she looked to her side, shrugging her shoulders apologetically at Snape,

"I'm sorry. It would kill me, probably literally, but if you were to turn your coat then I'd treat you like any of the other bastards out there. I'd die in the doing of it, but I promise I would take you down with me."

The sentence hung and all was quiet between the assembled. Her Father inclined his head slightly, acknowledging the threat. She hoped he wouldn't find an opportunity to exploit it, his self-loathing overwhelming her efforts. If Snape turned out to be double crossing them, for whatever reason, then there would be no mercy. It was, Ana thought, as fair as any of them could hope for. She met McGonagall's eyes and saw something relative to a glimmer of respect there, lying in the lay of her features.

"Lead the way, Minerva."

She allowed Minerva, Flitwick and Molly Weasley to go ahead of her. Molly squeezed her arm as she passed and Ana smiled, heart lighter for knowing that no matter what, there were some who would never doubt her. Remus came over and hugged her. She breathed in deeply at the feeling of his embrace; it was so comforting, a memory of childhood.

"You could have told me," he whispered in her ear, "But it's alright that you didn't."

She squeezed hard before letting him go. Over his shoulder she saw Arthur nod at her warmly and trot off to where she could see the twins, Bill and Fleur were standing. Tonks enveloped her in no less of a warm hug, her brightly coloured hair tickling Ana's nose.

"Be safe," she told the couple as they branched off. They were holding hands.

Finally only she, Snape and Sirius remained. For his part, her Father seemed a little overwhelmed by the show of good feeling being displayed before him, pointedly staring into the middle distance and keeping very still. However Sirius seemed to have no such scruples, coming close and putting a hand to her face.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, to say something. I wanted to wait for the right moment, when it would actually work…"

She smiled and covered his hand with her own.

"This is it," she murmured, discounting his apology as unnecessary without saying a word.

"That it is," he answered, pulling her close. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in deeply, committing the scent to memory.

"I love you," she whispered, loud enough only for him to hear.

"I love you," he repeated back to her, kissing her cheek as he pulled away.

"Don't die."

He laughed, that bark of amusement she had become so incredibly fond of all over again, in such a different way.

"Likewise."

He took her hand for a moment, looking at her levelly, still smiling, eyes bright as he added,

"See you on the other side."

Then, with a step, he turned away, moving to the other side of the Hall, following the Weasley men.

She let out a breath, watching his back for a moment before turning to the doors. Her Father was still looking away.

"It's safe now," a smile in her tone, something about the relief of the immediate danger to her Father's life making the oncoming battle seem a little more distant than it really was, "You can look."

He peered down at her, a single eyebrow raised. She breathed out a chuckle.

"Come on, I've warding to do."

As they walked through the Great Hall she noticed many faces which were wholly familiar. Students she had helped Hagrid teach, members of her and Snape's duelling club, fringe members of the Order…they were all there, assembled together for this last ditch effort. The final stand. It was like so many battles she had faced over the years. The hours sitting in Grimmauld Place, going over action plans, steeling themselves against what they were to face, the grim gallows humour, the fond semi-farewells just in case…

"You realise that we cannot keep You-Know-Who out indefinitely?"

Professor Flitwick did not sound worried. Instead there was a certain resignation to his voice. Of all the wizards that ever lived there was only one stronger than The Dark Lord. He was dead, entombed in white. Even the combined strength of Hogwarts' finest couldn't hope to compete for long. Even the skills her Father had taught her, his dark and light magic combined, could only win Harry Potter time, nothing more.

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him," Minerva stated, her voice strong, "And his name is Voldemort, Filius, you might as well use it. He's going to try to kill you either way."

Ana smiled as Minerva turned to them, raising her wand and beginning a soft incantation. She looked up to her Father's face, illuminated by torchlight, highlighting every shadow.

A thud behind them signalled the first of the stone statues lining the castle walls to fall to the ground, long axe in hand, straightening as more of his fellows dropped.

"If you'd have had to duel her I'm not sure you would have won," she murmured to Snape.

He looked down and she thought perhaps there was a glint in his eye.

"Hogwarts is threatened!" Minerva called out, "Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!"

Ana felt a shiver go up her spine as the army marched out, their steady step thundering around them.

The assembled witches and wizards parted, spreading out around the boundary of the castle, wands pointed to the sky. The murmurs of spells filled the air, mixing with the tread of stone soldiers – the sound of oncoming battle.

She looked up, seeing a silver shield, semi-transparent, being to form over Hogwarts. As each caster's spell met another's there was a flash of gold, the magic bonding together, strong.

"It won't hold."

She nodded slowly, not needed to look to her Father's face to see the emotion there. It was incredible, as it faded to nothing in the air, invisible at yet there, defending them without ceremony. It would be enough against Snatchers and the magically weaker of the Death Eaters, hold Dementors at bay. Yet The Dark Lord himself? There was no hope of it standing against him. It was patchwork. It needed binding.

Ana walked forward, her wand now in hand, breathing deeply in through her nose and out through her mouth. Her eyes were fixed skywards as she came to stand still, in the centre of the courtyard. The spell swirled in her mind and she focused on it, throwing every magical instinct in her body into its casting. Using every fibre of power in her body, to make it true. A lesson from long ago echoed through her head, one she had remembered all the years she had worked to become better – the best. One of many pieces of Fatherly advice, as only Severus Snape could give it.

"_Incantations only do so much. The fabric of a witch of wizard imbibed in their work…that is what makes a spell strong."_

Then, she reached skywards.

The spell streamed from her wand, a pure silver line of magic which collided with the force field and made it suddenly burst back into being, the luminescent dome glowing brighter and brighter, lines appearing, beaming bright and then dissolving into the mass of light. Her arm shook with the force of the spell, eyes squinting against the incredible light. Finally, after what felt like long minutes but was in actuality no more than a single one, she lowered her wand and allowed the glow from above to fade to nothing once again.

Ana breathed deep, replacing her wand and using her now free hands to brush stray hairs from her face. When she turned she saw that those assembled were looking at her, some in a completely new light. Those who knew her as a Squib marvelled at what they had just seen. From those that knew her better there were merely smiles of appreciation.

"Impressive." Snape intoned from the steps, approaching slowly.

The drawled tone made her smile, the emotion behind it fading as she looked up, seeing the countless Dementors just beyond the shield wall.

"I just strengthened what was already there," she paused, before adding in a more sombre tone, "It won't last."

He said nothing, yet she knew he understood. He'd taught her the rudiments of the magic she had just performed. Remus had helped her tweak it, over many long, empty evenings in the future, in Grimmauld Place. Yet Severus Snape knew, now Dumbledore was gone possibly better than anyone alive, that such a spell could only buy time.

"Ana?"

She turned at the sound of a voice she recognised. A blonde head made her smile, yet also feel a little ashamed. She had barely given Draco Malfoy a second thought since earlier that day, when Remus had found her and everything had begun. If possible he seemed to have grown even taller, a slight pale scruff on his chin and clothes which she was sure belonged to the similarly gargantuan Bill Weasley, marking the only other changes in appearance.

She moved forward, pulling him into a hug before he had the chance to complain, her head level only with his upper chest. It soothed her a little to feel him tentatively returned her embrace, not pushing away as he would once have done.

"They said you'd be out here." he muttered, pulling away as she released him.

"I'm so sorry," she answered, "Everything happened so quickly, I…"

She paused as she saw Draco's eyes go to her shoulder, just above and behind. Her stomach knotted. She watched the boy's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"So you were telling the truth," he said, voice low, eyes returning to her own face, "When you told me you would have been a Slytherin."

"I was," she replied seriously, "And now you know why I said I'd be proud."

He looked as though he were about to say something else. However, before he could, a cry came from behind. They turned, looking to the upturned faces, all looking beyond them, to the hills beyond the castle grounds. Ana turned back quickly, just in time to see a tandem of falling spells slam into the shield she had so recently strengthened. There were hundreds of attacks raining down, the sound thundering as they collided with flashes brighter than fireworks. She winced.

"Longbottom's going to blow up the bridge," Draco shouted over the din. "They're coming from the Forbidden Forest too, hundreds of them."

She nodded, it was a good decision. Reaching back, she grabbed her Father by the wrist.

"The bridge!" she shouted, "They're blowing it, cut off entry. Come on!"

She gestured to Draco with a nod of her head and he followed wordlessly, matching her half run as Snape shook her off and followed swiftly in their wake.


	21. Giant Killers

They arrived at the bridge in time to see the onslaught of Snatchers and Death Eaters storm from the tree line, running and howling, war cries ripping through the air at the approach. On the bridge stood Neville Longbottom, alone and looking decidedly different from when she last saw him. His shyness was visibly gone, replaced by a man, not a boy, standing tall and facing the oncoming destruction without fear. She remembered stories of his parents, remembered thinking of their fates as she had lain incarcerated in Azkaban. They would have been proud to see him now.

"Is it ready Neville?" she called out and she approached, crossing to where he stood quickly, trying to ignore the heavy creaking of the soon to be destroyed boards beneath her feet.

He turned and half smiled at her, nodding his head before his eyes fell on the two figures at her sides. She saw his brow furrow for a moment, before he smoothed it out with a diffident shrug.

"Strange times, eh?" he said, his voice raised over the enemy.

She smiled tightly in return as several of the stampeding men before them went through the barrier, the barrier she had helped create, and dissolved into a flurry of bright sparks. The crowd stopped dead, several teetering on the brink, careful not to touch the invisible warding. She let out a slow breath as Neville barked a forced laugh at her side.

"Yeah?!" he shouted into the darkness, "You and whose army?"

She reached out a hand and touched his wrist. She didn't want to make them any angrier. Angry people did mad things, things which were dangerous, which could hurt more than just themselves. Ana hoped fervently that whatever Harry was doing to chip away at Voldemort's power, he would be finished with it soon. Until then, all they could do was stand, and hope that the warding held. The silence was filled with tension, the small array of defenders attempting to stand unwavering before the masses. Only Snape seemed unperturbed, his breathing even, his stance relaxed.

A sudden roar, visceral and ragged, echoed out across the hills. They all winced at the sound, friend and foe alike – even the previously unruffled Snape. The sound of it made her teeth clench involuntarily and goose bumps ripples across her skin. Ana was sure she was not the only one.

A sudden light caught their eyes, a bright stream coming from the hills, heading straight for the castle. Hundreds of heads turned to follow the inevitable collision of the solid beam and the only thing standing between Hogwarts and a full invasion. Instantly upon connecting with the shielding above their heads the fine network of protection began to disperse, cracks appearing, the structure weakened.

"Oh…shit." she whispered.

Flames appeared, growing, spreading. The holes getting larger, fluttering flickers of ash falling from the sky all around them. She looked to Snape desperately.

"How did He do that? So quickly? It should have held longer than that."

Her Father eyed her solidly, before answering in a low voice,

"He's desperate. Using his power to the full, without fear of consequence." A pause for contemplation. "Potter must be having some effect."

She turned back, her emotions mixed. The news was good, but it wouldn't protect them here and now, on the…

The man at the front of the crowd ranged against them raised his wand and gently touched a piece of the falling flame with his wand tip. It floated away, harmlessly. He looked at them, eyes bright with something dangerous, before, tentatively, taking a step forward.

"Get back," she whispered, raising her wand and holding out a hand behind her. "I'll hold them off, make sure enough of them are on the bridge. Then…" she left it unsaid, but the implication was there.

"Ana…" Draco interrupted,

"Go. Snape, take the boys."

There was a shuffling behind her as the man before them took another tentative step forward, and her allies took a step backwards to match it.

A movement at her side, and suddenly her Father was there, his own wand raised. He did not take his eye from the enemy but simply said,

"They are grown men. They decide for themselves. As do I."

She sighed. All for one and one for all it was then. All eyes were trained on the man at the front of the crowd. He was tilting his head at the sight of his foot, quite clearly within what had until moments ago been the castle's boundaries.

A chuckle, silence. Then a roar.

"GO!" she screamed throwing a Killing Curse their way before turning and running as quickly as she could, the two younger men before her, Snape at her side. Spells bounced around them as the crowd squeezed onto the bridge. She focused on aiming at the enemy, knowing the boys ahead of them would take care of igniting the charges spread throughout the bridge.

A pain in her leg almost caused her to stumble, yet she continued on, ignoring the burn of what was undoubtedly a Stinging Hex. She was lucky it wasn't something far worse – what idiot used a Stinging Hex in a battle for their life? An echoing crash behind them indicated Draco and Neville had taken care of the ignition. The only problem was, they were halfway across the bridge. The next boom sounded, following quickly by another. There was screaming at their tail now, and no more spells fired their way. They were all running for survival now.

Her Father kept pace effortlessly, still sending Curses over his shoulder sporadically. If she hadn't been so worried she would have marvelled at his prowess. However the end of the bridge was in sight, and all she could do was concentrate on getting there. Yet even as she thought it she knew that it was too late. With a sickening lurch the floor went from under her feet, and she just had time to see Draco and Neville leap for the end of the bridge before the world went above her head and she was falling.

Instantly she turned in the air, hoping against hope that her exhaustion, the power of strengthening the wards, had not weakened her beyond her own salvation. Her body, however, obeyed, despite her mind's doubts, and she felt the familiar dissembling take place, as she soared back up in a cloud of blackness and resumed her body on the edge of the newly formed precipice. She immediately turned to her side and was sick, dry heaving from the lack of food, grasping the wood of the bridge for support.

Behind her she was aware of Neville scrambling up the edge of the now severed bridge's end, Draco aiding him in his climb from near to where she stood. She was aware of Ginny Weasley asking them if they were alright. She felt a hand on her back, another scooping back her hair with a firm touch. She opened her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose and out of her mouth, to see her Father there, at her side. She smiled weakly, meeting his eyes with her identically coloured pair.

"Ana?"

Draco appeared in her line of sight and she nodded, her Father's hands drifting away, and she leaned over the edge where the bridge had been, spitting into the abyss below. There wasn't a Death Eater in sight.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, a hand on his shoulder. "Well done, both of you."

Neville grinned from his prone position on the ground.

Explosions caught their gaze, coming from the courtyard. Hogwarts. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, catching the spittle there. She had to go. Her steps were unsteady, one leg dragging slightly, but no one stopped her as she made for the castle. In fact she felt their presence at her side, behind her. They were children, really. An army of children and teachers at her back. Before them was their leader, a boy who had lived through more atrocities than any other. It was mad. It was completely mad. Yet this was the outcome she had given her former life for. This was the battle she was willing to sacrifice all for. It was the end.

She threw a Killing Curse to her right, taking out an approaching Death Eater who had been partway through bellowing the same thing to her. She could feel weariness deep in her bones, suffocating her, yet Ana knew she could not stop. More flashes of light from both sides, her wand weaving spells, her mind pushing through the tiredness and ache to bind herself to each and every one. Her stomach was roiling, wanting to void itself yet finding nothing to eject. An explosion ahead, the entrance to the courtyard in flames. To the right giants walked, swinging clubs, battering Flitwick and McGonagall's army of stone knights to pieces.

She turned to her Father.

"Ever killed a giant?" she asked.

He furrowed his brow.

"Well then, let's see just how good the Half Blood Prince really is."

She picked up her pace, stepping around flaming rubble, where the last of the stone guards were fighting valiantly against their attackers. She altered her direction, pointing straight for the nearest giant. Ana was running now, her legs screaming out in agony, the burn of the Hex weeping and cracking under the pressure of her exertion. A quick spell, softly murmured to ease the effort of wordlessness, and she leaped. Her Levitation Charm catapulted her up and, using the head of a stone knight, she leaped again. Her hand reached for her thigh, for a dagger. The giant looked up, seeing a human at his height, slow brain addled by the fighting, processing the sight. It didn't have long to do so, as she was descending, arm outstretched, blade pointing downwards. Her shoulder wrenched in its socket as the blade embedded in the giant's skull, cutting through flesh and bone, leaving her dangling as it froze. It was a moment before the beast toppled, falling to its knees and then onto its face. Ana tugged her blade free, foot on the creature's collar bone for leverage, and jumped out of the way, avoiding being crushed by the heavy dead weight coming to land.

Ahead of her she saw a flaming whip circle the air around another giant, cutting into its body, felling it swiftly before moving onto the next. Her Father stood at the fiery weapon's source, turning his wand expertly. She set her gaze above him, where Dementors were circling. Her breathing steadied as she summoned a thought, of a man bringing her a gift whilst she was still unsteady on her feet, still wearing nappies and only speaking half intelligibly. His eyes were soft and he handed her a book. Clumsy hands opened it, dark eyes widened at the images and colours, showing potions and poultices; although then she was too young to know it. Her child's eyes saw only a beautiful gift – the nicest she had ever received. The warmth in the memory extended through her raised wand as she pointed above his head and summoned the stream of silver which would protect him. It formed a canopy, her Eagle smothered by the strength of the thought, bathing the battling Severus Snape in silver light.

"GET INSIDE!"

Ana heard the Scots in the voice and knew McGonagall had given the courtyard up for lost. She could see why. A number of Death Eaters had flown into the compound and were cursing everything in sight. Still more were crashing through windows, smashing glass and entering Hogwarts unchecked. Acromantula ran in groups, captured their victims with silk and poison. Giants lumbered to and fro, destroying where they could. Dementors began to regroup. Behind her, another explosion, this one close enough to rattle her bones and make her ears ring. She leaped aside as rubble headed straight for her, several smaller pieces catching her face and body. A grunt of pain was all she allowed herself, as the silver canopy dissolved and her Father backed towards her. His flaming whip still shone brightly, but they both knew it would no longer be enough to hold back the ever growing onslaught.

"Inside." she said, turning and heading towards the main doors, knowing without looking that he would follow her. They ran towards the steps, meeting with Minerva on the threshold.

"They're inside," the older woman said, adding with fear in her voice, "With the children."

Ana nodded. A swarm of Death Eaters approached and she threw up a shield, forcing back the spells intended to kill them. A woman ran at her, her eyes illuminated in the flashes of spells and flames all around them, her wand raised. Ana felled the woman without hesitation, swiping her wand through the air, causing the attacker to fall before her own fatal spell had left her lips.

"Close the doors, defend the children," Ana said, scanning and seeing that there were few Order members and students remaining outside, in contrast to the many Death Eaters. "We'll hold the gates as long as we can, buy you time."

She looked to her Father and saw him nod his assent. Minerva did not hesitate, withdrawing and using magic to slam the doors securely behind her. Warding appeared around the edges, signalling their difficulty to pass to any would be marauder. It would do little good. A cursory glance showed that large parts of the castle had been destroyed by giants clubs, flames and vicious spells. Yet being able to have your back to somewhere you knew was safe was always a good thing. Ana had learned that from hard experience.

A giant lumbered into the courtyard, swinging his club haphazardly. She saw it slam into a fallen bell, barely missing the three people hiding behind it. Ana watched as they stood and ran, her eyes narrowed. Was that Harry? She couldn't be sure and had no time to check. Her wand pointed to the giant and she swirled her arm above her head, building a spell she hadn't used in years above her before pointing her wand squarely at the creature. Shots of sparks soared towards it, piercing it like arrowheads. Ana moved forwards as the giant advanced, howling in rage and pain.

Ahead a mighty light appeared, several of the few remaining students and Order members lighting up the bridge with a Patronus charm, warding away the Dementors threatening to once again descend. The giant swung his club clumsily and she ducked, feeling the gust of displaced air above her head even as she stood and ran through its legs. Her wand spewed a cord of light as she went, tangling itself around the creature's ankles and causing it to wobble where it stood. A knife was pulled from her sheath and she pulled it across the giant's calves, causing it to scream in anger and attempt to swing at her again. It was enough to topple it, the writhing body crashing to the ground, displacing brick and stone as it fell. Ana put a dagger through its skull, walking across the prone body whilst defending a plethora of curses her act had attracted from the Death Eaters.

Three Death Eaters charged her at once and the Shield Charm she used in defence barely bounced away the attacking curses. Her duck to avoid a Killing Curse made her cry out, her injured leg now bleeding profusely from the earlier sustained wound. There was no time to stop, to heal it. Only time to defend. Curses flew from her wand, flying through her mind as quickly as she could think of them, cast without hesitation, keeping the attackers descending on her from forming a joint onslaught, keeping them battling just as hard as she could. As one was felled, another appeared, her arm catching what she thought might have been the edge of a severing charm, pain ripping through her side as she attempted to dodge what she was sure was some kind of Reductor Curse with only partial success.

There had been battles in her life, but none with numbers as hopelessly overwhelming as this. It hit her then that they might not win. They might not even survive the hour. Ana turned, releasing she had lost her Father and attempting to seek him out amongst the mayhem, hoping at the very least to know he was alive before she was overcome. However before she could, a note ran through the air. A note which made friend and foe alike pause, eyes raising, hands going to ears, many attempting to keep out the pain of the voice of the Dark Lord himself speaking directly into their minds. A terrifying quite fell as he began to speak.

"_You have fought valiantly…but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter – I now speak directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."_

The lifting of the voice was like the lifting of a weight. She watched, wand raised, poised to continue the battle if necessary, as the Death Eaters began to disappear into the night, the creatures retreat across the bridge, the enemy slip into the darkness leaving only destruction in its wake. Why was he doing this? Did Voldemort truly think he could not win? His numbers outweighed theirs…no. It was because this way, with blind destruction, he would never find Harry before Harry had weakened him to normalcy. Desperation, as her Father had predicted.

A creaking behind her and the great doors of Hogwarts were opened. On the doorstep stood Professor Flitwick, his tiny frame enveloped by the light gleaming dimly beyond him. She could see rubble and destruction. She could see bodies on the ground beyond where he stood. Her heart lurched. Sirius. She had to find him. Her eyes scanned the battlefield and picked out her Father amongst the blackness. He was walking stiffly, one arm cradled oddly to his side. She limped over, leg dragging worse than ever, a hand cradling her injured side, ignoring the blood from her face which had trailed down to her lips, coating them red. The taste of the salt and iron of sweat and blood made her want to gag.

"Are you alright?" she rasped.

He nodded stiffly, his face paler than even its usual ghostly pallor. He removed his wand arm from his chest to reveal a sleeve which ended in nothingness.

"I have sealed the wound."

She could hear the pain in his voice, the sharpness of his words. Her eyes stared blankly, waiting for his right hand to slide out and show itself. There was nothing but a torn robe.

"Oh no…" she whispered, taking a step forward.

He flinched, as though to move away from her.

"Don't," she cautioned, sheathing her wand and reaching out, gently pulling back the sleeve. Surely enough she could see a clean cut just past where his wrist would be. The stump was sealed, as he had said, and her fingers reached out to gently stroke the smooth skin, almost seamless, where he had somehow healed himself, despite the pain, regardless of the intensity of the battle - and using the wrong hand.

Her eyes went up to his face, blooded, soot covered, paler than pale, dark eyes boring out through it all. She was supposed to protect him. She was supposed to save him this time. Her eyes clouded with tears as, without being able to stop herself, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She did not expect him to respond, and so was surprised when a hand came to the back of her head, softly weaving through her hair to cradle her head. The threatening tears falling at this, an embrace she had almost forgotten the feeling of in the passing years. Her body sagged into it, unable to think of how tired he must be, needing only the strength of her Father in that moment.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed, "I should have…"

"It is I who am at fault," he interrupted, voice a muted version of its slightly nasal rumble, "I allowed myself to be overwhelmed – an easy target for those vengeful over my change in allegiance. It was not something I considered, and I paid for it."

She withdrew, noticing they were the only ones left in the courtyard. The others had all moved to the doors where Flitwick still stood, waiting for them. She curled her arm through his good one and accompanied him to the doors, him taking a little of her weight without asking and they made their way heavily to the Great Doors. It reminded her of the first time they had met in this world, her injured, him leading her to the castle with his arm as her walking stick. Her fingers tightened around his arm. This time there was nothing in his face which told her he found their closeness displeasing.

The scene inside was chaos. There were bodies strew across the floor, some on stretchers, others simply laid there, awaiting attention. The crying and keening of those who were injured or had lost loved ones went through her like fire. She tightened her grip on her Father, glad it was a hand he had lost and not his life. Her eyes roved for faces she knew, passing over various Weasley's with relief, seeing a number of teachers mostly unscathed. Her eyes spied a white blonde head and her smile widened slightly at the sight of Draco Malfoy helping Madam Pomfrey administer to the injured. However it was when she saw a man sat on the benches, holding a towel to his chest dazedly, she finally called out.

"Sirius!"

He looked up, snapping from his reverie, before shakily standing. Ana released her Father's arm and took a step forward, before hesitating and looking back at him. He inclined his head, moving slowly to sit on a bench of his own, where some students were comparing minor wounds with shaky voices and, in some cases, vomit stained clothes.

She moved forwards, coming to him with aching slowness and gently placing a hand to the wound. Her eyes closed and she drew on her reserves of strength, murmuring gently as she fed healing magic into his skin, knotting together flesh and muscle once again. She didn't stop in her casting as his hand came up and cupped her face, fingers dancing around various cuts and scrapes she could feel on his skin.

Finally she opened her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw him looking back at her, towel hanging from his hand, no longer needed. He was alive. He was going to be alright. They'd made it through the first assault. Her shaking hands rose, pulling him towards her, kissing him as he kissed her, tasting salt on his lips and only realising when she pulled away that it was caused by tears, not sweat.

"Remus…" he murmured gesturing to where he'd been sitting. She looked over, then directed her gaze down, to the stretchers aligned across the floor. There, lying peacefully with hands touching, were Remus and Tonks. Neither of them were moving.

"No…" she whispered, gripping him tighter and willing those bodies to move, that gauntness of death to lift and colour return.

"I tried to save them," he said, his voice shaking with barely suppressed emotion, "Fuck, I tried to…I…"

He sank down, no longer able to hold himself up from under his grief. She went with him, unable to stand any longer unaided, their knees hitting the floor hard, her hands behind his neck, pulling his forehead to meet hers as they shared their grief. Tonks had just had a baby, she was so young, so good, had so much to live for and Remus…

A sob escaped her. The man who had helped raise her, whom she had counted one of her greatest friends, a mentor and a brother, was gone. He had died and she had lived. She's saved her Father but she'd failed Remus Lupin and his wife.

"I couldn't save them," Sirius repeated, his breath hitching as he tried to speak past tears.

"It wasn't you," she sobbed, opening her eyes and seeing his contorted face, seeing her own pain reflected back at her. "It was them – Death Eaters. Voldemort. They did this. We will…" she took in a breath, tears choking her voice for a moment. What was the point? Her friends were gone. No words of vengeance would bring them back.

He opened his own eyes, the pain tempered with steel. They might not speak of vengeance but the need was there, in both of them. She used her thumbs to wipe away his tears even as her own breaths hitched with sobs. A wail from nearby echoed through the hall. No one looked up, all similarly having lost someone, all trying to hold in their own pain with varying degrees of success.

A groaning broke through the reverie. Not a human groan, but that of old wood moving tired limbs. She looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the room. She staggered to her feet and pulled Sirius up with her, pointing him in the direction of his godson, watching as he lurched forth, enveloping the boy in his arms. She smiled softly before looking away, back down to the bodies of their friends. Ana used the bench to lower herself slowly back to the ground. With gentle hands she picked two stones from by her feet and transfigured them into sheets. She laid each one over the bodies of her friends, leaving their hands loose so that they could maintain the touch they had obtained whilst falling into death. As she covered Remus she leaned forward and pressed a kiss upon his brow. It was still warm. A tear trickled down her nose and landed there, sliding to the side and down his temple. Her fingers stroked a black mark from his forehead, lingering as she released this was the last time she would ever touch him.

"Ana."

She looked up to see Snape stood above her. His expression was grave. She shakily rose to meet him, brow furrowed, wondering what more pain and suffering could be administered. What more could there be? He reached out to steady her, not removing his hand after she was stable.

"I need to talk to Potter. There's something he has to know. It's important."

She paused, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't she nodded, taking his arm without any objection from him and leading them both to where Harry and Sirius stood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why did they have to die? I could answer that a million ways. I will however only say this - Ana is not a mystical, magical, fairy fixer girl. She can't make everything in the world sunshine and flowers. Her presence changes some things. However certain others will always be that way. This, I am afraid to say friends, is one of them. **


	22. After the Pensieve

The Headmaster's study was silent as the news reverberated through them. They had all seen the memories. Her Father had filled in any blanks, his eyes set in a way which had made her take his remaining hand part way through the telling. He had not shaken her off. Harry's face had become whiter and whiter, his shoulders more and more set. Sirius had been appalled, at first interrupting, objecting, before gradually falling quiet with a look of complete misery clouding his features. McGonagall had tears tracking down her cheeks. Hermione and Ron were gripping one another's hands, both trembling, both in tears.

Ana looked to Snape, her mouth turning down involuntarily at the corners as she held back her own tears. It was so unfair. So unfair that they had gotten to know this boy, love this boy, that he had gotten to live a life knowing he was important and yet in the end of it all he would not benefit. Because he was a sacrifice, a pig to slaughter as her Father had aptly put it in his memory. Harry Potter was nothing but one more death – the final one. He wasn't there to kill Voldemort. He was there to make him stronger or, by the ending of his own life, weaker.

"There must be something we can do." Sirius rasped harshly.

"I have spent seven years keeping the boy alive. If I could do it once more be assured I would." her Father replied.

She shifted closer, laying her head on Snape's shoulder. She had seen it all, they all had. He had spent all this time being hated by the person whom he was laying his life on the line to save. All this time he had been fighting to protect Harry and all this time he had known his own sacrifice was all leading to this one unstoppable event. No wonder he had cared so little whether he lived or died. His life had been dedicated to leading a boy to enact his own murder.

She watched Harry, wondering what he would do. Ana would not blame him if he shook his head. If he shouted that he wouldn't be a lamb, he wouldn't go to his own death after all he had done for the Wizarding World. If he said that she would let out a breath, try and patch herself up with what little energy remained and she would go back out there, fight until there was nothing left, until she was a corpse on the ground and a dead snake lay at her feet. Ana would not blame him for that. Perhaps Harry would be captured and Voldemort would kill him that way. Someone one day, a rebel like Ana had been in that other life, from a hidden group would attack. They would get a lucky shot, they would kill the Dark Lord. It might take years, it would take the loss of many lives. No one in the room before her would survive to see it. But she would not blame this boy for taking that path.

"Harry…" Sirius said, reached out to grasp his Godson by the shoulder.

"I have to go to the Forbidden Forest." Harry ground out. His voice was shaking.

"Harry no…" Hermione interjected.

"I'm the only one who can finish this. I won't…" he paused, swallowed down something, grief, fear, something, then continued, "I won't have anyone else die for me."

Silence again, this time thicker.

"We'll go with you," Sirius offered, "Fight with you…"

"No."

Harry's pronouncement was firm, his eyes bright as he looked his Godfather in the eye and repeated,

"I won't have anybody else die for me."

Ana closed her eyes. She had felt sick for hours but it was only now that the coldness of a coming faint seemed to wash over her. She willed herself to stay upright, to fight it.

"I won't let you do this!" Sirius snarled, voice breaking beyond the indignation, the fear.

"You don't get to choose this time, Sirius." Harry responded.

She opened her eyes and watched Sirius reach out and point his wand at Harry. Everyone in the room stiffened, knowing Sirius wouldn't hurt the boy but not knowing just what he would be prepared to do to protect him. Ana slowly shifted from her Father's side, releasing his hand and moving to intercept the wand's aim.

"Nobody wants this," she murmured softly, reached out to grasp Harry's shoulder as she moved in front of him, "Everyone in this room loves Harry very much, Sirius. Perhaps as much as you, even. But there is one way this is going to go. Harry's way. It's his life, my darling. He must choose."

Sirius' wand was shaking uncontrollably. There were wild tears tracking down his cheeks as he stared at her, as though willing her to tell him it was all a mad, cruel joke she and Snape had dreamt up. That Harry was going to be fine. They could fight a battle to win the war, not send a child to die. Instead there was only silence.

"If you don't want to do this, Potter…" her Father began, her heart stirring at the sound of his voice, at the words which proved him for the thousandth time to be a good man.

"I don't want to die," Harry interrupted, "I won't lie and say I do. But this… I have to do this. There's a piece of him inside me. Do any of you really think I want to live for another forty, fifty, sixty years – knowing that I'm the thing keeping Voldemort alive? Knowing there's something dead and evil inside me and being unable to do anything about it?"

Sirius seemed unmoved, although she could see the tremor in his wand hand increase and shoulders slump. Ana was sure he knew by now what was going to happen. Harry wasn't going to back down. She felt Harry sidestep her and allowed him to, not wanting to get in the way of whatever message he wanted to impart to Sirius now she knew for sure no Cursing was going to occur.

"For Dumbledore." Harry said quietly, "For Remus and Tonks, for Fred and Lavender and Colin...for all of them. My parents. Everyone who's fought to kill Voldemort. For them and for me."

She saw Sirius' arm slowly fall, his chest heaving as he broke into sobs, falling to his knees. She half fell forward, taking him in her arms, holding him close to her and kissing his head, allowing his fingers to dig into her arms as he showed his grief for the coming loss of the boy who had been a son to him. Behind her she could hear more tears, more goodbyes, no doubt there were fierce embraces of farewell.

It took several minutes before she could help Sirius to his feet. Harry was facing him and Ana let him go completely to allow him to scoop his Godson into his arms, a tight embrace which she knew neither man wanted to break. Her own Father came to her side and stood close enough for his arm to press against hers. She appreciated the comfort of his closeness more than he could know. Sirius would never be the same. It took no thought at all to know that. None of them would be without grief at Harry's loss, but he more than any would be marooned without the boy.

Finally Sirius released Harry. Ana stepped forward, knowing she was the last to bid him farewell, the last thing standing between him and his impossibly terrible task. She folded him in her arms squeezing as tightly as she could, forgetting every wound she had received.

"Your name will be remembered always," she whispered into his ear, "And I will never forget you and your Mother's eyes, Harry Potter. I promise."

He let her go and she could feel how cold he was, how fragile he felt. Voldemort would break him like a twig. It made her heart ache to think about it. Her Father stepped forward and simply reached out, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder for a moment. She did not need to look to know he was staring into the boy's eyes, seeing the final part of Lily for the last time. It was only once Snape stepped back that Harry drew up his shoulders and spoke.

"Please…wait here," Harry said, his voice forced through a throat that seemed thick with emotion, "Until I've gone. Kill him. Kill the snake. Make sure you finish it. I…" he paused, looking at the arrayed faces. "Thank you. All of you."

Ana smiled softly as his eyes rested on Snape. She looked up to see her Father incline his head, dark eyes sad as they watched the Boy Who Lived walk away, out of the Headmaster's door and to his death.

They were all very quiet and very still for a long time. At least to Ana it felt like a long time. Her hands were itching and every instinct was telling her to go after him, to help in some way. She saw Sirius move as though to follow more than once, always falling back into slumped shouldered misery almost immediately, quelling the urge because his Godson's final words had been for him to do so. She wanted to take his hand but knew it wouldn't help. Nothing she could do would help.

"We have to be ready," McGonagall said finally, her brogue a little unsteady but resolute nonetheless, "When Voldemort comes we must defeat him. For Harry."

Ron nodded fiercely, his fingers white as he gripped Hermione's shoulder. The girl seemed equally determined, fire in her tearstained eyes.

"I suggest we return to the Great Hall." Snape said softly.

Ron, Hermione and McGonagall filed out. Sirius moved to follow, pausing in front of Snape and saying in a voice raw with suppressed emotions,

"Thank you. For all you did for him."

Ana reached out and took Sirius' hand, guiding him out through the doorway and down the stairs. His grip on her hand was tight. Once they reached the bottom they stopped, shadowed in an alcove, waiting for Snape to pass. When he did, his eyes not straying from the path he walked, Ana took Sirius' face in her hands.

"I am so sorry." she whispered.

Sirius said nothing for some moments. Then,

"He might already be dead. Maybe he's standing there now, waiting for the final blow, and I'm here, safe…"

His voice rasped, filled as it was with loathing for himself, grief for his Godson, anger at Voldemort. All of it was blended together in his tone and Ana would have done anything to cleanse it away.

"We did everything we could. Harry chose. Harry knew his fate. My Father spent his life trying to reverse it, but we all know that some things…" she stopped, knowing how clichéd she sounded, not wanting to patronise with empty platitudes.

"You came back to save him for this," Sirius murmured, "To walk into a trap and be killed like a green First Year, no fighting back, alone. You gave up your life for this. I suffered Azkaban, his parents died, Snape lay in the viper's nest, Dumbledore, Remus…"

"Tell me it wasn't worth it," she interjected as his hoarse voice gave out, "Tell me everything you gave up wasn't worth it for those extra years it bought him, the time it bought him with you, the time it bought him to live."

He looked at her, eyes filled with pain.

"It was worth it." he answered resolutely.

"Yes, it was." she agreed. "Now let's kill the fucker that took him from us."

Sirius nodded. Ana leaned forward and kissed him softly, nothing more than a chaste meeting of lips, assuring him she was there, with him.

"Ana! Sirius!"


	23. The Final Battle

They turned at the sound of the call, leaving their darkened alcove and walking through the Great Hall, coming out of the main doors and down the steps into what had, at some point in their silent vigil in the Headmaster's Office, become dawn. The light was grey and cold, a wind whipping through the air around them and cutting into her torn and battered clothes. She shivered, teeth clenched together to stop them from chattering.

There were dancing flames in what remained on the inner courtyard wall, all neatly in the sconces where the lanterns used to sit. Ana eyed them before averting her gaze to what had clearly caused the person who called them out to do so. A sea of black figures approached, with a tall man at its centre. The man could be no human, head and shoulders above all those around him. It took only a moment for her to realise it was Hagrid, a collar around his neck, being led like a dog by several Death Eaters. There was a limp body in his arms.

Sirius' grip on her hand tightened to painful levels and she heard a low moan escape his throat. She tightened her own hold in return, suddenly terrified he would do something stupid, blinded by anger and sorrow. Ana could picture him running out into the throng, see the green lights crash in a crescendo towards him, causing his body to stiffen and fall…

"Don't let them see your grief," she whispered fiercely.

A small crowd was assembling. Ana saw a white blonde head to her other side and reached out to take Draco's arm, holding him close to her. She was sure she could see identical heads of white blonde in the approaching crowd. His Death Eater parents, too weak to protect their son from the Dark Lord's influence. She would rather die than let him go back to them now, after how far he had come, how strong he had become.

Neville Longbottom was at the front of the small group. Ana heard a voice pipe up, shaking with fear.

"Who's that Hagrid's carrying? Neville…who is it?"

Voldemort came forward. Ana had only seen his face once before. When she was brought to him on her knees, face and body swollen from a severe beating at the hands of Death Eaters and Snatchers, before she was taken to Azkaban. He had looked much the same then; slit like nose and pale eyes surrounded by an alabaster face without a trace of humanity in its features. Then she had imagined it would be the last face she would see. Then he had commanded she be taken to Azkaban, tortured for information. He had sounded bored when he sat judgement. Hadn't even bothered to probe her mind with his legendary powers of Legilimency; opting for months of physical and mental destruction instead. Now he looked wild, eyes wide and staring, mouth tilted in what could be approximated as a smile. Her eyes floated back, to the limp boy in Hagrid's arms. The body of Harry Potter. That was why he was smiling. He thought he was strong now. She would show him that he was wrong.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort exclaimed, voice giddy with glee.

"NO!" shouted Ginny Weasley, dashing forward even as her Father grabbed her and pulled her back. Ana took a slow breath. The poor girl had loved him so much.

"Quiet!" Voldemort exclaimed, wand moving through the air.

No excruciating screams came, no flash of light. Ana ached to reach for her wand but knew it would be unwise. There were many Death Eaters before them and she could feel Sirius vibrating with hatred at her side. If she released him now she wasn't sure what he would do. Certainly it would not be something good for his life expectancy. So instead her grip on him tightened, one eye trying to read his pale, taut face whilst the other attempting to read Voldemort's inhuman one.

"Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me."

Her Father. Where was her Father? She tried to look around without making it obvious she was doing so. She could see no obsidian haired head among the crowd. Her eyes searched desperately, feeling overwhelmed. Harry was dead. Sirius was about ready to throw himself at Voldemort in an act of suicide. Her Father was out there somewhere…

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort exclaimed again, turning to his Death Eaters and grinning.

They laughed. Heads were flung back in mirth, eyes wrinkled with glee. She felt Sirius take a step forward and released Draco to use both hands to hold him back. He grunted and she saw his wand in his right hand.

"Don't you fucking dare." she hissed.

"Now is the time to declare yourself," Voldemort announced, arms spread wide, his happiness at Harry's death making Ana burn with hatred. "Come forward and join us…or die."

Silence. There was complete and total silence as the two sides faced one another. Ana's heart was in her throat. She still couldn't see her Father amongst the assembled. What was he doing? At best he had Apparated far away. Yet she knew him. She knew that wasn't who he was. No, he would have done something far worse, far more threatening to his own life…

"Draco!" a voice rasped from the Death Eater side.

Ana's eyes flew to the source; Lucius Malfoy. He and Narcissa were stood together at the front of the crowd. Lucius' hand was outstretched.

"Draco." Narcissa said, smiling softly, "Come."

Ana looked to her side, where Draco was stood. There were tears in his eyes as he stared at his parents across the space between them. Her eyes went back to Sirius, who was still staring blindly at Harry's corpse. Slowly, gently, she released one man and reached for the other. It felt as if she were holding balloons, trying to keep each of those around her with her, fighting to stop them from floating away. If she released Sirius would she lose him? If she didn't, would she lose Draco?

Her hand touched the back of Draco's and she watched him turn to look at her. His eyes were wide. They had both known, that moment in Malfoy Manor when he had chosen to come with her, that this choice was coming. She resisted the urge to slide her fingers through his, to anchor him to her, though it was all she wanted to do.

"You decide your path, Draco." she whispered, "But know that we are family, always."

He stared at her for a very long moment.

"Draco!" his Mother called, her voice less gentle now, more worry in it.

He didn't move, his eyes still fixed on Ana's. She hoped that whatever he needed to see in them was there. Then, after what felt like an eternity, he slowly turned back to face his parents. Cold fingers crept through hers, gripping her hand tightly and digging into thin flesh.

Draco Malfoy shook his head.

"Mere boys should not concern you, my Lord."

Ana's skin was instantly covered in goose bumps, her stomach lurching to new levels of sickness as she recognised the voice in the crowd. Her Father stepped forward almost nonchalantly, his sleeve easily covering the loss of his hand, wand held loosely in his left as if it belonged there.

"Severus!" Voldemort smiled wildly, instantly forgetting Draco Malfoy's dissention. Or, at least, forgetting it for the moment. "What a surprise. I have been calling for you. My followers tell me you have had a change of heart. That you have been fighting on the wrong side. Tell me my reports are wrong."

The lightness in Voldemort's tone held no room for Ana to suspect he was genuine. He was toying with a man he knew to be a traitor. Her wand was in her hand, body tensed in anticipation, without her even thinking about it. Draco's hand withdrew with a sharp tug. The edge of her vision caught him drawing his wand too, copying her movement.

"I am afraid they are, my Lord, most inaccurate."

Snape took a step forward, unconcerned it seemed by the many drawn wands the Death Eaters were now pointing his way.

"I never had a change of heart, you see. I am a loyal man, after a fashion."

She saw Voldemort's body tense, his shoulder's hunching and face becoming thunderous as he realised the hidden implication there.

What are you doing? She thought, hoping he was listening, hoping that beyond the impenetrable walls she knew were erected around his mind there was some glimmer of space to hear her pleas, Stop!

"I was loyal when I killed Albus Dumbledore. I was loyal when I told you of the location of Potter's attempted escape from Privet Drive, whilst I took management of this school. I was loyal when I killed countless numbers in your name. However, my Lord, I was never loyal to you."

There was a gasp, collected from both Death Eaters and defenders of Hogwarts. Voldemort's face screwed up in contemptuous disbelief. Snape raised an eyebrow, seemingly unperturbed.

"I was always Dumbledore's man."

Voldemort howled in rage and raised his wand, a spell screaming towards where her Father stood a split second before dozens of others rained down towards him from the assembled Death Eaters, the chief of which was a crazed Bellatrix Lestrange, hurtling after their master's attack.

Ana acted without thinking, heart racing wildly as her wand extended to point to the space inches before her Father's body, a force of solid silver erupting between him and the spells the instant before they struck it. When they did the air around him lit up so brightly those nearby had to cover their eyes, cowering from the intensity of the impact of such strong magic. The light vanished almost as soon as it had appeared. Severus Snape was on the ground. He was no longer moving. In the gloom which remained there was silence and stillness.

Until someone moved.

Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and stood, wand sending a curse towards the snake before sprinting off towards the ruins of the courtyard walls. Everyone gasped as the boy, the dead boy, ran. Voldemort howled, eyes wide with anger and disbelief, all earlier glee eradicated. He wielded his wand with fury, flames spiralling towards where Harry was racing away.

"NO!" Sirius bellowed from her side, running forward and throwing curse after curse at Voldemort. They all bounced off harmlessly, whatever shield Voldemort was using to protect himself stronger than Sirius' magic could defeat. Or perhaps it was the last remnant of the Horcruxes, defending their master whilst their strength still held. Whatever the answer, the attack drew attention from another quarter – Bellatrix Lestrange. She leaped forward, sending forth a curse which was just barely avoided by Sirius. He roared in anger and turned to defend himself against his cousin.

Chaos had so quickly been borne from what had been a silent scene. Ana's eyes flicked between the three – Harry running for his life, Sirius fighting for his and her Father…

"Go!" a voice bellowed in her ear.

She turned to see Draco nodded vigorously towards where Snape lay.

"I'll help Black!"

She gripped Draco's arm tightly before breaking into a sprint. Harry was the Chosen One, truly The Boy Who Lived. In the moment she had seen him stand after being killed by Voldemort she knew in her heart no one could kill the monster but him. Nothing she could do would help Harry Potter. Draco was a good wizard, he would help Sirius stand against Bellatrix. But her Father was lying there amid the anarchy, prone and defenceless. This is what she told herself as she made her choice, skidding towards where Snape lay and instantly casting a Shield around them which would protect from any wayward spells which could do them harm.

Her hand went to his face, his neck, feeling desperately for some sign of life. There was a pulse, faint but present. She looked up, seeing that Harry had almost reached the castle doors and all of Hogwart's defenders were retreating inside its walls. Death Eaters were Apparating away at an astounding rate, faith lost now they had seen that Harry Potter could withstand death. Ana waved her wand, casting a Locomotor spell and pointing Snape towards the doors. She saw Kingsley reach out once Snape was a few feet away and pull his floating body inside, nodding to Ana as he did so.

Voldemort was approaching. Harry was almost at the castle doors now. Her eyes sought out Draco and Sirius and saw them backing towards the doors too, Draco dragging Sirius with one hand, defending himself against Bellatrix's frenzies attacks with the other. Sirius, for his part, was entirely focused on the task at hand, throwing everything he had against his cousin. Ana ran forward, shouting for Draco to get himself inside.

"Come on Sirius!" she yelled, sending a string of deathly curses Bellatrix's way, gritting her teeth against the pain in her leg as she dragged him back as best she could.

"Sirius!"

It was Harry's voice that broke Sirius' focus. Ana shielded them as Sirius turned and looked towards Harry, eyes lighting up at his Godson's living, breathing form.

"Get inside!" she yelled, struggling to hold off Bellatrix on her own and protect Sirius at the same time, as Draco dashed through the doors ahead of them. Her eyes strayed to Voldemort's furious approach and her stomach turned to lead. Harry hesitated a moment, before dashing forward, past where they stood, and back into the rubble of the courtyard.

Sirius attempted to catch him as he passed, failing, whilst Voldemort roared and shot a spell at them that Ana only just managed to keep from killing them all. Even so her wand hand burned from the proximity of the dark magic, shoulder wrenching as her arm around Sirius' waist was pulled to breaking point as he attempted to go after his Godson, who was sprinting through another entrance into the castle.

"Get inside!" boomed a deep voice, before her burden was relieved as Kingsley came back forward, saving her once again by throwing his arms around Sirius and forcing him back through the doors, allowing her to follow him in whilst Professor Flitwick slammed them shut with magic behind them, keeping out the many Death Eaters baying at their backs.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, struggling against Kingsley's grip.

"He's gone back into the castle!" Ginny exclaimed, "He's trying to draw Voldemort away – he said we have to try to kill the snake!"

Sirius' struggling didn't abate so Ana strode forward, injured arm raising to slap him squarely round the face. The shock caused him to pause for a moment, long enough for her to scream,

"We're in the middle of a fucking war zone! Your Godson kills Voldemort. We kill the snake."

He stared at her, eyes wide and filled with fearsome frenzy.

"I'm sorry," she added, tone gentler, wincing as the doors behind them rattled with the assault being pledged against them, "I don't want to hurt you. But we need to do what Harry tells us. We need to keep these Death Eaters back and kill the snake."

"We need to use this," Hermione held out her hand, a fang in her palm, "The venom is the only thing we have that can kill it."

Ana nodded.

"Alright, you and Ron go and try and take it out, you've destroyed Horcruxes before, you know what to do…" a crashing as Death Eaters began to pour through the windows, panes of glass falling down around them, "We'll hold them off."

She looked at Sirius, daring him to disagree. His gaze hardened. He nodded.

They came without relenting. Death Eater after Death Eater, hoards of them. Her spells flew as fast as she could think of them. She had to stop her mind from straying to her Father, stashed among the dead, praying that no enemy would come upon him and realise the truth. She had no time to allow her eyes to stray to Sirius or Draco, to any of those she loved and cared about. All she could do was use her wand to defend her, to kill her enemies, to make sure Ron and Hermione had no one to stop them from killing the snake.

Every muscle in her body ached, every bone felt bruised, her eyes watered with the light, her throat was dry with fear and thirst. Her stomach wanted nothing more than to void itself yet there was nothing there to dispose of. Yet still they came. Until there were fewer, a gradual change. Suddenly there were moments to glance away, to find the next opponent instead of them already standing before her, already attacking from behind. Then there were fewer still, so she had to move to find them, instead of merely using her eyes to hunt. Finally, a blessed finally which came after what could have been minutes but way well have been longer, she could only see friends. It took a long time to realise that was because there were no more foes left to see.

Sirius was badly hurt, his face cut, his chest burned, hair scorched to ear height on one side of his face with his cheek baring accompanying scalding. He did not wait for her, running through the recently destroyed doors to find Harry. Ana did not have the energy nor the heart to stop him. Draco was filthy and bloody, his forehead bleeding profusely, his left arm hanging strangely at his side. The Weasley family had fared better, despite their losses, bearing minor wounds only from what Ana's practised eye could see. Kingsley was limping but stood proudly, nodding to her when their eyes met. Ron and Hermione were together, joined at the hip as they now seemed to be, grasping hands tightly and both bedraggled but otherwise well. When Hermione met her eye the girl nodded. It could mean only one thing. The snake was gone. Neville Longbottom limped more profoundly than Kingsley and seemed dazed, yet strode with shoulders back, head high. The Hogwarts teachers were lost amongst a crowd of students. Ana could not say how many and who had survived.

She staggered through the dead, ignoring fresh bodies heaped on top, unwilling to be assaulted by any more friend's faces staring blankly up at her. She searched only for one person, his face paler than she had ever seen it, hair darker for the contrast it gave. There were cheers when Harry re-entered the Great Hall, Sirius' arm around him. Applause when it was announced that Voldemort was gone forever, any remaining Death Eaters deserted. The battle was over. The war was over. They were free now. All of it seemed distant to her ears, to her eyes, faded. She had known they had won the minute the number of Death Eaters had begun to dwindle. Survival had been uncertain – victory for the light guaranteed. Yet Ana didn't feel as she thought she would, as she thought she should. There was only a twist in her stomach and a pain in her heart.

Her Father's head was in her lap through it all. She kept her palm over his heart, feeling the slow, faint but present beating below, murmuring every healing spell she could think of – to no effect. Then, knowing that he was alive, she told him all of it. Ana spoke of how she had lived and had done what she had been chosen to do. How Harry had survived in some impossible, incredible way and had saved them all. That they no longer had to lie, to hide, no longer had to be anything other than who they were. That she was proud of him beyond words.

"Please come back," she whispered, running a hand across his forehead at the ever present frown line between his brows, even prominent in rest. "I need you to come back. I need you to be my Father and tell me all the things you never have. I need to tell you so much, to show you so much. Please. Please. Don't let me go. Don't leave. I should have protected you better, I know that. I know. I just…I didn't know how. Why did you do it? You could have stayed hidden. It would have been alright. I would have made it…I tried. I promise I tried. Daddy please…"

"Ana?"

Sirius had to kneel beside her before she realised he was there. Her eyes then took in how empty the Great Hall had become. There were two men in white standing at Sirius' side. They had a wand crossed with a bone on their robes. He explained they were there to help her Father.

"I've tried everything I know."

She thought he understood, when she said that. Everything she knew was certainly more than anyone at St. Mungo's knew. It was more than any living person bar one could know about healing magic. The bar one was currently unresponsive in her arms. Yet she let them take him, levitating his body with its empty sleeve and torn black robes through the air and away from her. Ana allowed Sirius to hold her hand, pull her close and wrap himself around her. She was glad he was there. He and Draco were all the family she had now.


	24. The Aftermath

She spent an afternoon being patched up at 's. The various wings had been converted into booths to hold all the casualties of the battle. Half the Wizarding World had been injured. Ana allowed the ministrations placidly. There wasn't any strength left in her to do it herself so allowing the Healers to do their work seemed like the best option. She had asked Sirius to put out the word to those around them that Madam Pomfrey, when she was able, would be appreciated at Severus Snape's bedside. She trusted Poppy. She was an excellent Healer, perfect for maintaining the stable condition her Father was currently in. He assured her it would be done, before submitting to his own healing.

Everything felt part of a strange daze. Her exhaustion was put down to overuse of magic and she was ordered to use none for the next few days, to allow her body to recover. It was no problem. There was nothing to fight now, so no reason to use spells for things which could be accomplished the Muggle way. Sirius stayed close, though often disappeared for periods which she knew were spent with Harry. The boy was busy, a celebrity now. Sirius told her one evening, when they were back in a fixed up Grimmauld Place, that he wouldn't talk about what had happened in the Forbidden Forest, when he had died. Ana thought she had a fairly strong idea.

The world around her was jubilant. Celebratory parties seemed to be happening every day, some even on the same days as the plethora of funerals taking place to honour the many, many dead. She was invited to them all, as a member of the Order and spearhead of the group who had helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. However there was also now a new reason for her popularity – being Snape's daughter. Sirius had fended off many reporters, Rita Skeeter being the most determinedly blood thirsty, wanting to hear about Snape's secret daughter. Ana woodenly promised to curse the next person who asked whether she was the product of a secret love affair between Lily Potter and Severus Snape, and was as a result in fact Harry's half-sister. The only invites she responded to were funerals; Fred's, Remus and Tonk's, a joint memorial for the children Hogwarts lost…she attended them all in blackest black, gripping Sirius' hand and staring straight ahead. The invitations to parties she burned. Sirius did not object.

The Golden Trio were the beating heart of the new, Voldemort free, world. Ana saw them once or twice, at Grimmauld Place. However, although she and Harry were both living with Sirius, along with Draco taking up residence in one of the nicer rooms at Sirius' insistence, she was rarely home whilst they were awake. She spent her days by her Father's bedside, in a side room within the bowels of St. Mungo's. She talked to him often, alternating news with reading aloud. She also attempted to creep into his mind, using every skill he had ever taught her to attempt to infiltrate a place she knew was a more effective prison than Azkaban ever would be. Her greatest fear was that her efforts went unrewarded because there was nothing left to infiltrate. Her greatest hope was that he was still in there, the indomitable Severus Snape, defending himself even from his own daughter without even realising, trapped in what she hoped was a beautiful dream. It hadn't taken her long to stop asking why. It seemed such a pointless waste of words, considering.

"As long as you need."

These were Sirius' words as they lay in bed, just over seven weeks after the final battle. It was late, she'd not left the hospital until almost midnight. It was only her love for Sirius which prevented her from sleeping in a cot in her Father's room. He'd come to collect her the first evening, waiting until two in the morning before gently asking if she'd like to come home. Her body had reacted instinctively to the word mingled with his voice, rising and taking his hand, following him to the Floo and through the house, undressing herself automatically and sliding into bed without a word. He had held her that night, and every night since.

Ana turned over in bed, looking into grey eyes through the faint moonlight filtering through the curtains. She began to wonder whether it was a full moon before quashing the thought. It was too soon to reminisce on moons.

"And if it's forever?"

His fingers reached out, tracing over tattoos. Beneath his warmth they no longer felt shameful, his similarly inked fingers smoothing across her skin achingly slowly. His weight shifted, closing in on her. She lifted her head, placing it on his outstretched arm so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"I'll wait." he responded, his voice firm, sure.

Severus Snape had more visitors than just his daughter. Sirius kept her company two or three times a week for a few hours at a time. However during his absences, whether to give her time alone, be with Harry and his friends or to mourn his own losses, there were countless substitutes. They served a number of uses. Kingsley had been named acting Minister for Magic, with it looking as though the acting part was going to be a temporary thing. He had little free time but visited once every week or two for a few minutes, his firm gaze, stature and new position meaning reporters kept their distance, peering around from in the hospital lobby for fear of official reprisals. Various Hogwarts teachers came to pay their respects. Some, like Horace Slughorn, visited only once, leaving behind a bottle of Firewhiskey which remained untouched. However Minvera made a point of visiting once a month, staying an entire afternoon and briskly ordering cups to tea for herself and Ana to accompany the gingersnap biscuits she had brought with her. Professors Sprout and Flitwick also made regular, independent visits – Ana spoke to her Father about it and deduced through the silence that it was because they had all been Heads of Houses and so the others felt a bond there which had to be honoured. Weasleys came, more for Ana's sake than Snape's (although Molly admitted she felt badly about how she had treated Snape now the truth was out. Ana had reassured her it was understandable and, after all, a part of the necessary ruse).

Others came. Ana had asked to be conferred with before anyone was given the right to visit. St. Mungo's had agreed once Harry had personally confirmed that Ana was indeed Severus Snape's next of kin and therefore eligible to make such a request. Having Harry Potter as your friend had become an incredibly beneficial thing. He had gone from public enemy number one to public darling overnight. He visited Snape once or twice, but finally explained to Ana he was going to stop. Not because he didn't respect the man. He thought her Father was the bravest man he had ever known. No, it was because his visits drew reporters, and the last thing either Snape would want was more people breathing down their neck. Ana had hugged him for a long time after that. The list was long and filled with friends, which Ana was grateful for.

It was three months since the battle when Andromeda Tonks brought Teddy Lupin to see his Godparents. Sirius had played with the baby with a grin on his face, making the child squeal in happiness. Even Draco played blocks on the carpeted lounge with the baby, helping him build a tower of his own name. Ana had held the child for a few moments, staring into the face she knew from the future, knowing that her actions had caused him to grow up an orphan. When she handed him back there were tears in her eyes. Andromeda did not bring little Teddy back to Grimmauld Place for a long time after that.

As months went by Sirius grew more concerned. She could see it, even if he never said anything. She spoke to him when he asked her things, still embarrassed Draco by kissing him on the crown of his head now and again (though he had to stoop now to let her do it, for let her he did), still gently teased Harry for his many Daily Prophet appearances (one day he featured in twenty two pages out of thirty eight)…yet she knew in her heart that winning the battle had not granted her the peace she had hoped it would. He knew it too. Whether it was the loss of her friends, the continued unresponsiveness of her Father, the feeling of being cut adrift now the world was as close to normal as it was ever likely to be…the idyll they'd hoped for was failing to materialise. Ana was all too aware that the fault lay with her.

"I can leave. If you want me to."

It seemed these days the only time she could speak her thoughts was with him, alone, when they were in bed together and lying close, the heat from his skin warming hers, his hands tangled around her. He tensed at that, turning her to face him and replying with a hard voice,

"I never want."

She nodded, swallowing hard.

"There's no rush. Since my pardon I've been cashing in left right and centre; pity pay from the Ministry because of my false incarceration, money from the Black coffers which was confiscated after my false imprisonment, every creepy, dangerous artefact mad cousin Bella owned exchanged into Galleon form courtesy of the Department of Mysteries and Kingsley's generous Ministerial patronage…I know you'll want to work eventually. I know I can't just sit around this place until I drop down. Maybe you could even go back to Hogwarts. But we have the rest of our lives. Waiting for Snape to recover isn't a problem, I swear."

She says nothing so he pulled her closer, words whispering against her neck now,

"You didn't do this to him. He went out there to distract from Draco. I've thought about it a lot and I'm sure that's what he was doing. There can't be any other explanation. It wasn't your fault. He was a hero, a daft martyr but a hero anyway. You defended him, Ana saved his life…"

"Is he alive?" she asked quietly.

"He's breathing," Sirius responded, "It's a good start. The rest might need some time."

Time turns out to be a year. Just over – fifteen months, two weeks, a day. She counts them. That's when Ana first sees his eyelid twitch. It's such a small thing, but she's been watching his face as she speaks to him for fifteen months, two week and a day. She knows that his eyelids don't twitch, not anymore. So when one does she shoots to her feet, hand gripping his chin, watching carefully for another sign.

"Come on…" she whispers.

There. Another twitch of the eyelid, and perhaps his brow furrows a little deeper. Ana can't be sure. She has to be sure. There's no one with her today so she sends Sirius a Patronus, the largest piece of magic she's done in months. He arrives within three minutes, panting.

"What is it?" he asks.

Ana gestures to her Father's face and replies,

"His eyelid twitched."

Sirius doesn't laugh. He doesn't fob her off or call her crazy for thinking such a small thing could possibly mean anything. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches, waits.

It takes a while before it happens again but when it does there's a sound, a moan, from the very back of the throat. From Snape's throat. A noise, an attempt at speech or clearing of the throat after fifteen months two weeks and a day's silence, a sound of…

He sits up. Severus Snape sits up in bed, stock straight, back arched, eyes open and staring ahead. Ana lets out a squeak as Sirius staggers off the bed to stand, bewildered, at its side. She moves into his line of vision, slowly so as not to startle him. She looks into eyes she had feared she would never see again except for in a mirror. She waits.

"Ana?" he asks, voice rougher than sandpaper.

She hugs him tightly and won't let go.


	25. The End

Three years after the battle there's a memorial service. It's looking as though there will be one every year now, a return to Hogwarts to lay white flowers and candles on the grounds, tears for those who lost loved ones, the tightening of grips on hands for those who didn't. Ana found the first one less difficult, perhaps because she was so worried for her Father that she couldn't truly focus on the losses. The second was painful, the scars still fresh. This time it's awful, her heart feels heavy with sadness to see so many seats empty. People have already begun to forget. She sits with the other Hogwarts teachers, watching Minerva give her heartfelt condolences and thanks as Headmistress of Hogwarts to those who fought; living and dead.

Her Father is next to her. Despite being one handed he is the best Defence teacher Hogwarts has ever had. With Minerva moving into the role of Headmistress Ana had been happy to accept her offer to teach Transfiguration. It felt right, to come back. The repairs had been beautifully done and the school, open for six months now, was like home – despite the terrible things which had happened there. Some, she knew, had been unable to return. Draco had stated that, despite his wish to complete his N.E.W.T's, he couldn't come back to a place where he had caused so much pain. Ana had taught him at home, with her Father's help, and Draco had achieved five Outstanding N.E.W.T's, going into the Minister's Office with very little backlash from the world at large. Being a Malfoy was less taboo now, Draco had seen to that. His parents, currently incarcerated in Azkaban, he seemed to give little thought to. When asked, he told people Ana was as good as his Mother. Harry and Ron had not returned to education either, preferring to accept offers to join the Auror's Training Program immediately. Hermione had returned however, though Ana found herself with very little to teach the talented witch.

Ana's eyes meet Sirius' through the fog of people. He looks as sombre as she and she knows he is thinking of Remus most of all. He had decided to join his Godson and become an Auror. He had explained to Ana that, had his life gone as planned, that's what he and James would have done. She'd smiled and kissed him, telling him she thought it sounded perfect for him. And it did. She arranged with Minerva to have Sirius visit her three times a week, with her staying at Grimmauld Place three more. Minerva objected to arranging a Portkey for Sunday evenings, claiming she should have at least one night a week off. Ana had just smiled and replied that her husband ran incredibly warm, and the stone chambers they called their quarters were incredibly drafty this time of year, weren't they?

The service ended and Ana kissed her Father on the cheek as they rose, offering him a warm smile and a squeeze of the hand. He was softer these days, the pressure of decades of lies no longer weighing so heavily. He was well respected, even beloved, in the Wizarding World – yet he still had a tendency to never suffer fools gladly. He had several times threatened Rita Skeeter with various grotesque human transfigurations and curses. Ana was sure he would follow them through if pushed. Yet to her, his child from another realm, he was kind, if a little gruff. He was different from the man she had known in the future, different still to that who had taught Duelling with her. This was the man who shared tea and conversation with her on Wednesday evenings after lessons, sat next to her at meals and offered advice on teaching materials or practices when she was unsure. He loved her, she knew that, though he had not said it. Perhaps he never would. It wasn't his way. Yet she knew.

Sirius was approaching. She took his hand and watched as the two men nodded to one another. There would never be any love lost there, but there was acceptance. It was all she needed right now. They walked towards the lake, beginning a lazy lap, ignoring the flash of a camera in the bushes on the other side and the hubbub of mourners behind them. She sighed, watching the view pass them as they walked. It was, she thought, a beautiful life people had died to give them.

"You seem lost in thought," he interrupted.

"Thinking about how lucky we are," she answered, shrugging a shoulder, "I suppose it's never going to wear off. Knowing we're alive and have everything whilst…"

"Remus and Tonks are in the ground? Yeah. Not exactly an avoidable thought. But I knew Remus better than anyone. He'd want us to be happy. And I'm not just saying that because that's what people are supposed to say. I mean it."

She smiled.

"I know."

There was another pause, this one longer, before Ana asked,

"Do you think two months of marriage is long enough to start pulling a 'I don't spend enough time with my husband as it is' day off work excuse?"

Sirius laughed,

"I don't think it's ever going to be long enough for that. Minerva doesn't pull her punches."

"No, true," Ana responded. "Perhaps we should go away somewhere for the summer? If you can get the time off…"

"Auroring? Not that much to do right now. Most of the Death Eaters are rounded up. It's all exploding toilets and cursed cushions at the moment. People are behaving, enjoying the peace – for now. We'll soon have dickheads trying to storm Quidditch matches in chicken feathers and transfigure the player's brooms into Firewhiskey. Or something."

Ana chuckled at the specificity, not bothering to ask whether it was a case of prior experience or not which had coloured his description.

"So," she murmured, "You're staying here tonight?"

He nodded,

"Going back now would be mad – there'll be a thousand people trying to leave here between now and tonight. Best take advantage of my wife having a room here, I reckon."

"Oh you do, do you?"

He grinned and stopped, gathering her to him so quickly it took her breath away. Her coat was thick but she could still feel the heat of his body through the wool.

"Yes I do. Now, spouse, lead on. I can't see him but I feel like your Dad is giving me a dirty look for manhandling his daughter in public so I'd like to make this more private."

"Not stop?" she teased, taking him by the hand and leading him off towards the entrance to the West Courtyard.

"Stop?" he asked, incredulous. "Never!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I began writing the first in the duology which make up these fanfics in July 2011. Which means that it has taken three years to fully complete the pair. Far longer than I ever dreamed when I began, yet I feel the right amount of time to create something I am proud to share with you all. My love and thanks go to every reader. Your enthusiasm and continued support over all this time have bolstered me. I am eternally grateful. Ana is a creation from my heart and I hope her story will go with you after you read the final words. **


End file.
